Death Shall Have No Dominion
by Tivteryn
Summary: Powerful forces are manipulating events to change history itself. Can Daniel and his family survive the onslaught or will they be destroyed? Written April 2005.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate SG-1. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only. No money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story references two different types of queens: Goa'uld queens and Queen Goa'ulds. There is a subtle difference. In essence, a Goa'uld Queen is any queen to a pharaoh. A Queen Goa'uld is a Goa'uld capable of reproducing (like Hathor). There are a lot of Goa'uld Queens, but far fewer Queen Goa'ulds. For this story, Kintac survived the explosions on Netu in "The Devil You Know," and takes place two months after the episode "Forever In A Day" right after "The Devil You Know."

This story has lived on my hard drive for two years. It was originally part of a larger story. I split the story in half, the first half becoming The Battle Royal. The idea behind Loki and Angrboda's children came before I ever saw the Season Five episode "Revelations." Death Shall Have No Dominion has been alphaed/betaed by quite a few over the last two years until I finally finished it. Carol, Jmas, Lex and Seanchaidh - I really appreciate all the feedback you gave me for this story. You're the greatest!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_And death shall have no dominion.  
Dead men naked they shall be one  
With the man in the wind and the west moon;  
When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,  
They shall have stars at elbow and foot;  
Though they go mad they shall be sane,  
Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;  
Though lovers be lost love shall not;  
And death shall have no dominion._

Dylan Thomas

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**DAY ONE—APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

Splendor.

Wealth.

Luxury.

Servants.

All of it meant nothing if he couldn't share it with his Queen.

His mate.

His love.

His Amaunet.

Apophis sat on his golden throne reflecting on the words Daniel Jackson had spoken to him on Netu. "_Your mate Amaunet is dead. Sorry to ruin your day. No actually, I'm wrong about that. I'm not sorry_."

Not sorry? Did he not know who Amaunet was? Did he not know her position in the System Lord hierarchy? Did he not know that she once ruled supreme among the queens?

"She was my queen, my mate," Apophis said to himself.

The Goa'uld had established order throughout the galaxy for many millennia in order to keep the warring factions from killing each other off completely. The rules governing them had been created and accepted by legions of symbiotes long dead but not forgotten. Chief among them was the express forbiddance of harvesting hosts from other Goa'ulds' regimes and the sanctity of a Queen's choice of mates. Most broken rules were dealt with by waging battle on the perpetrator. Simple things like breaches of protocol and trespassing were considered acts of war and were met accordingly.

"But what is war when compared to the love of one's queen?" he asked out loud.

Apophis' devotion for Amaunet was the only reason he dared to personally travel to planets belonging to other System Lords in search of hosts that might please his queen, even planets known to be ruled by Ra. If any Goa'uld had discovered Apophis' breach in protocol had occurred before news of Ra's death had been confirmed, Apophis and Amaunet would have found themselves hunted outcasts with more enemies than they had thought possible. Apophis risked much for her. He would exact retribution on those who would disparage her name and desecrate her memory.

"And Daniel Jackson dares to mock me?" Apophis thundered. "He does not know the depth of his insolence. How dare he insult my queen?"

No, Daniel Jackson had not known what was destroyed that day. Amaunet was one of the most powerful Goa'ulds in the pantheon, and Daniel Jackson was not sorry that she was dead? She was much more than a goddess! Her passing should have caused the stars to weep!

"And he feels nothing," Apophis thought out loud again, his voice betraying his disgust.

And what was Daniel Jackson's greatest iniquity for which he would spend an eternity in horrific pain as retribution? By all appearances, he had completely disregarded the queen and had forgiven the Shol'va Teal'c for killing Amaunet's host—this host whom he professed to love as if he knew what the emotion was. Slaves knew nothing of such things. They were incapable of understanding that which belonged solely to the province of the gods themselves. Apophis held no illusions on the matter. When the rumors of Amaunet's death reached Netu, Apophis swore vengeance on Teal'c. Losing such a pleasing host was regrettable, but his queen's murder was at the apex of all of the Jaffa's sins. Teal'c would pay for his crimes with his life.

With torture …

With painful torture …

With slow painful torture.

Apophis would watch with great amusement and immeasurable satisfaction as Teal'c suffered.

"And you will suffer, Shol'va," Apophis promised. "By my hands, you will know pain not imagined in your worst nightmares."

As for Daniel Jackson, Apophis had plans for him, plans which were already taking form and substance. Jackson would pay dearly for his insolence. He valued the host over the Queen? He had much to learn, and Apophis was more than eager to teach him the truth that the infuriating Tau'ri had so willingly forgotten.

"A lesson he will not soon forget." Daniel Jackson's torment would make Teal'c's pale in comparison. It was a lesson Amaunet's host learned all too well.

Apophis delighted in the fact that Amaunet could and did mercilessly ravage Sha'uri's memories. There was a wealth of information about the Tau'ri. After Amaunet's disclosure that Jackson and O'Neill had been the instruments of Ra's destruction, Apophis had no choice but to avenge his enemy's death. Upstarts could not be allowed to challenge the Goa'uld without punishment regardless of who the Goa'uld was. All of the gods would suffer slave uprisings as a result if such an insult was not answered with brute force, and Amaunet made sure that Sha'uri knew that she was the one that had betrayed the Tau'ri. Betrayed O'Neill. Betrayed her husband, her precious Dan'yel.

"And she did feel the guilt, did she not, my queen?" Apophis spoke aloud to his dead Amaunet. "She suffered your wrath, my love."

Occasionally, Amaunet would hint at the more personally useful secrets she stole from time to time. They had enabled Apophis to gain a unique understanding of the Tau'ri—Daniel Jackson in particular. By the slave's estimation, he held the virtues deemed important to the inferior beings, bravery being one of the more important ones. Apophis himself had witnessed certain confusing aspects of the soon-to-be slave's character when he had been held captive at the Tau'ri base. Jackson had been brave enough to confront him, even offend him, and Apophis had found that … uniquely amusing. Had he been in Daniel Jackson's position, he would have killed his enemy. Jackson hadn't raised a finger against the System Lord, but the reason behind that lack of action could have easily been because the one known as Carter had claimed his attention. Apophis might never know what Jackson would have done at that moment.

But if events went according to plan, he would.

A host's memories could easily be used against them. Some memories Amaunet told Apophis, others she kept to herself to torment Sha'uri when the little slave became too difficult to manage. This was necessary when dominating a strong willed host. Apophis remembered his mate explaining a source of one of her more enjoyable forms of amusement. When the two of them were together, she would force Sha'uri to remember what it was like to be with her long absent husband, to let her know that she would never feel Dan'yel's touch again, to force her to know when Amaunet was with her Pharaoh, to experience the physical pleasures the gods shared through the Goa'uld controlled senses. Then, when her Pharaoh slept, she would force Sha'uri to compare the physical aspects of the two men in minute detail. Amaunet would comment about how lucky she was to have Apophis for a husband and how inadequate Sha'uri's Dan'yel was.

This amusement was tarnished once. On one occasion, Sha'uri would brook no insult against her Dan'yel. She fought back. That one time, Amaunet finally admitted to Apophis, Sha'uri let the full force of her memories be leveled at the queen, certain memories that the little slave had been hiding to comfort her when she was alone in the darkness of her mind. Amaunet was shown a very intense mental demonstration of how inadequate and lacking Apophis was in certain areas of marital concern and exactly what her Dan'yel was capable of. That was the last time Amaunet mentioned Sha'uri's memories.

Before she was murdered, Amaunet did comment that Apophis should strongly consider taking Daniel Jackson as a host. His knowledge of the Tau'ri and his capabilities would be well worth the risk and ultimate rewards. She hadn't elaborated further.

That was another reason to hate that particular Tau'ri.

From the time the queen took Sha'uri as a host, Apophis knew that Amaunet wasn't as pleased with him as she could have been. She assured Apophis that she did indeed love him, but she didn't know what was wrong. Apophis knew, and he knew why she would never elaborate. Amaunet was experiencing Sha'uri's memories, and Apophis soon realized that Daniel Jackson was disturbing their private moments together as surely as the Tau'ri were disrupting Goa'uld empires. The slave's personal memories of Daniel Jackson were so overpowering that they were interfering with Amaunet's reality.

Damn him.

Apophis sat alone in his throne room. There were no slaves to cater to his whims, no Jaffa to guard him. He had wished to be alone and had given orders to that effect. The silence was almost palpable. No one had wished to be in his presence for very long since his departure from Netu. The rumors held that he had been in very bad spirits since leaving, and an angry god was dangerous to be around. The Goa'uld couldn't blame anyone for keeping their distance. Another source of his own displeasure with his life was his physical appearance. Gods were supposed to be beautiful and perfect. His host body had been too badly damaged by Sokar. He found his physical state was no longer appropriate to a god. The scars could no longer be removed. He had gone too long without the aid of a sarcophagus, and the traces of the scars were now embedded within him permanently.

He needed a new host.

During the early planning stages, he had briefly wondered about the choice he should make in regards to a new host. He always chose hosts wisely for himself, never letting just the beauty of the host overwhelm his decision although physical appearance was taken into great consideration. It was the information stored within intelligent minds that aided his ambition, yet he always tried to find beautiful scholars. He thought carefully. He knew which host Amaunet would desire and approve of if she were still alive.

Once, his Amaunet sat at his side. They would discuss the status of their regime, the affairs of state or about nothing important. They found each other's company incredibly satisfying. He was content just to be in her presence.

She was his life, his love.

She was … gone. For now.

In her memory, for her amusement and as a gift, he would choose the host she had suggested.

Yes, the memory of her remained, and her idea to take Daniel Jackson as a host had … gained merit. Very soon, Apophis would learn just how strong a bond could be gleaned from two powerful, mated Goa'ulds when their hosts were mated as well.

"My Pharaoh?" a timid voice sounded through the throne room.

Apophis turned toward the voice. A Jaffa had entered without permission. "What is it?" Apophis asked the frightened guard.

"Forgive me, my lord, but you wished to be informed when the Asgard appeared within sensor range. He has contacted us and said he will rendezvous with us tomorrow. There is business pertaining to the Asgard that he must deal with. Also, we will reach Abydos in another two days' time."

Two days to reach Abydos. The former host's home world. Daniel Jackson's adopted home. If his ship had been running at top speed, they would have reached Abydos already. Unfortunately, there was damage that needed to be repaired, and they were traveling much slower than Apophis was comfortable with. Still, they would be on Abydos soon. Now to set his plan in motion.

"Summon my son, Klorel, and my First Prime. Inform the Asgard that he is welcome here and I wish to meet with him at his earliest convenience." Apophis added that last part almost out of spite. He was not in the habit of acquiescing to others, but for this particular Asgard, he would do whatever was necessary to please and appease him. "I wish everything to be in readiness before we transport down to Abydos."

"Yes, my lord," and the Jaffa scampered out quickly.

Soon, all would be as it should be. And Apophis would begin taking his revenge on Daniel Jackson.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

"No."

"C'mon, Daniel," Jack almost pleaded. "You'll have fun. Warm sun, cold beer, pesky fish—"

"What is it with you and fishing? I thought hockey was your obsession," Daniel commented as he tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. Fishing brought back too many memories for him. Fish was part of the primary diet on Abydos. At least once every few weeks, Kasuf's sister would visit. Since their relationship wasn't quite as close as siblings could hope, Kasuf would invent an important meeting or emergency he would have to go to and take his small family with him, leaving his sister behind to "visit" other family members. Kasuf would take Sha'uri, Daniel and Skaara to a site on the river he had found as a child—a secret site where he swore he could catch more fish than at any other place on the river. They always came back with more than they could eat and would share the overabundance with their neighbors.

The memories came fast and furious. The laughter, the stories, the feeling of a close -knit family enjoying each other's company—one of the last times they had gone fishing, Skaara and Daniel had caught … and Sha'uri was six months pregnant … Kasuf had just won a major political victory against … and they had just needed a day off from everything and everyone—including Kasuf's sister. They had enjoyed themselves immensely. It was one of those rare memories of being happy that he didn't want to add to or diminish yet by going fishing again so soon. Sha'uri hadn't even been dead two months, and every memory he had with her was precious. Besides, couldn't Jack look at his desk and see the stacks of paper that were waiting to be checked? The work was piling up!

"I love hockey, but I love to go fishing when we're on downtime, and since we're on downtime and it's not hockey season—"

"You thought you'd go fishing?"

"Exactly. C'mon. We don't have to go off world for a week, and if I stay at home, I'm gonna have to repaint the deck. I'd really rather go fishing."

~o~o~o~

Jack wasn't too proud to beg Daniel to go with him. First and foremost, he needed to get Daniel away from the SGC for a while. Since their escape from Netu … no, actually since Sha'uri's death, Daniel had closed himself off from everyone. He had buried himself in so much work, there was no time or room for him to think or feel.

Now, as Janet Fraiser had explained to him just minutes before, there was something medically wrong with Daniel and it stemmed from their ordeal in Netu. The best explanation was that Daniel hadn't had the opportunity to let the Blood of Sokar pass through his system before they made their great escape. The others had passed out, and the vile concoction worked its way out of them. Daniel hadn't been as fortunate. Somehow, by not passing out and missing that small window of opportunity, Daniel was measurably weaker and more tired. His system hadn't recovered from its effects because the adrenaline rush caused by the escape had allowed the potion to soak into every part of his bloodstream and anatomy. He couldn't sleep and his appetite was gone. And Daniel, being Daniel, always used his insomnia wisely. He worked—and he hid from prying eyes.

As long as Daniel had work to act as a barricade against any inquiries made against something he'd rather not talk about, be it work or health, he was going to use it. It was his way of running and hiding, and whatever Daniel had experienced before, during and after the time he had been "questioned" by Apophis had him running for the hills, figuratively speaking. At least he wasn't running, literally speaking, but Jack was determined not to let Daniel do this again. After Sha'uri's funeral, Daniel had entrenched himself in so much work that he forced his mind away feeling the grief that was strong enough to shut him down. Jack had allowed that to happen, and when the emotions broke through the emotional dam Daniel had built up, it hadn't been pleasant. Jack was grateful to have been there when it happened.

"Look, Teal'c's visiting his family, Carter and Jacob are in Alaska … that leaves us sitting here twiddling our thumbs with nothing to do," Jack implored him.

"No, it leaves you here twiddling your thumbs with nothing to do. I've got a lot of work to catch up on." Daniel emphasized his statement by pointing to his desk. "Some of this was due a couple of weeks ago."

"Great. Now it can be three weeks late. Who'll know the difference?"

"Your boss?"

"Ya think he'd notice?"

"He's a smart man, Jack. That's why he's a general, and he doesn't like waiting for paperwork."

"Daniel—"

~o~o~o~

Daniel knew Jack wasn't going to give up on this argument. If he didn't agree to go, Jack would be in his office every day begging him to go fishing. He wouldn't get any work done at all. If he gave in … "Okay. I'll go fishing."

"Cool! I know this one spot where the fish grow this big," and he spread his hand far apart, "and the—"

"But not tomorrow." Daniel interrupted him.

"Why not tomorrow?" Jack asked. He thought he just won the argument.

"Because I've got too much to do. Give me one day to catch up on the important work that can't be put off any longer, and we'll go the day after tomorrow. Deal?" So much for keeping his Abydonian memories intact.

Jack would have to admit that the day after tomorrow sounded reasonable or so Daniel hoped. Luckily, he did. "Okay. Day after tomorrow. And don't think you're going to weasel out of going. I'm a colonel. I can make people disappear, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I've heard you guys in Covert Ops are good at that. Now, will you go? I've got work to do." Daniel waved his hand toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jack said, his voice triumphant. "Trust me. You'll have fun!" His voice echoed through the halls and back into Daniel's office.

Daniel guessed it was a good thing Jack couldn't hear him say, "Yeah, right." Jack would have fun; there was no doubt about that.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jack hurried down the corridor to the elevator, pressed the button for level 21, waited for the doors to open and then walked quickly to the infirmary to be met by one worried doctor and an equally worried general.

"Well?" General Hammond asked his second-in-command.

"He's agreed to go fishing with me the day after tomorrow. He's got a few things that have to be done first, but he said he'd go. I'll make sure we get stuck at the cabin for about a week. Won't even let him take a laptop with us."

Both doctor and general looked relieved. Neither one of them would have to make it an order for Daniel to take some down time. "Did you have to threaten him?" Janet asked him.

"No. I think he knows me well enough by now to just agree with the wisdom of my vast experience after putting up a token argument," Jack answered, knowing his voice held a touch of self-satisfaction in it.

"In other words, Colonel," General Hammond corrected, "he knew you would pester him to distraction unless he agreed to go."

"Pretty much, yes, sir." Jack turned to Janet. "Okay, now what exactly is wrong with him?"

Janet sat down and opened the file on her desk. "Daniel's dopamine levels are slightly elevated. I can only guess that it's an after-effect of the Blood of Sokar's hallucinogenic properties. It's made him agitated, and that's increased his physical activity. The rise is so slight that normally I wouldn't worry about it, but his appetite's gone, so he's not getting enough nourishment to compensate for the rise in his physical activity. I asked him to reduce his caffeine intake on the chance it might be having an adverse effect on the Blood of Sokar as well, but I haven't noticed that it's helped the situation any. He's working himself into exhaustion and finally dropping off into a dreamless, intermittent, exhausted sleep while his insomnia refuses to let him get the rest he needs. He knows the situation, but there seems to be some outside interference that is preventing him from getting any extra rest that he can."

The general didn't look relieved, but he did seem more content with the information. "The doctor was commenting that recent events have kept SG-1 busier than usual, so Doctor Jackson hasn't had time to recuperate from any event before another happens. That's why I'm putting your team on downtime for a week, Colonel."

"Is that going to be long enough?" Jack asked.

"It's all I can give you, Jack. Doctor Fraiser can re-examine him after a week and we'll re-assess the situation then. I can't have an entire team down for a great length of time. You know that, but Doctor Fraiser thinks that it should be long enough for her to get a more accurate picture of what's going on with him."

"Doc?"

"One week's R&R may not solve all of his medical problems, Colonel," Janet told him, "but it might alleviate the immediate ones." He'll need complete rest, specifically—"

"Yeah, Doc. I've got it. He's gotta eat and sleep. I'll even sing him a lullaby if that's the only thing that will work. I'll drug his warm milk. I'll force-feed oatmeal if I have to. You said yourself that it's only a slight rise, right? It should go back to normal as soon as he's had some rest?"

"I hope so. I need you to watch him for any drastic changes in his behavior. Dopamine is very similar in effect to adrenaline. It can affect parts of the brain that control movement, emotions, and even those areas that experience physical sensations like pleasure and pain."

"How bad's that gonna be?" Jack asked her.

"It could be very bad. His emotions are on a bit of a roller coaster ride. When you first returned from Netu, he was rather cheerful. Right now, he seems to be depressed. As far as movement goes, I haven't been able to detect anything odd, so he might not be affected in that way. Physical sensations could be greatly exaggerated or he might not feel anything at all. Also, his dopamine levels could take a nosedive and go well below normal. What I'm saying, Colonel, is keep an eye on him for the next week. The Blood Of Sokar doesn't seem to be leaving his system very quickly, but he should be back to his normal hyperactive self by the time you return." Doctor Fraiser didn't sound very confident, but sometimes that was the way she felt when dealing with some alien bacteria or illness that seemed to remain a mystery to her.

"Right, Doc. Don't worry. I'm an expert at keeping an eye on Daniel. You've never been on a mission with us. I get a lot of practice."

Doctor Fraiser could only be thankful for small favors.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

The fires placed around the throne room reflected off the gold-laden walls, helping to illuminate the room in a muted, comforting light. Apophis sat on his throne, the golden light shining around him, all a pale comparison to the scheming gleam in the System Lord's eyes as Klorel walked into the throne room with Kintac close behind. "You sent for us, Father?"

Klorel knew he was his father's favorite child and heir to Apophis' territories. Many times, Apophis had said that he showed great promise as a leader; he only needed time to gain experience. He had the ruthless nature but not the patient temperament needed to watch his plans come to fruition. Still, there was time. Gods had all the time in the world. "Klorel, Kintac, tomorrow I will meet with the Asgard Loki."

"Then you will continue with your plan to resurrect our queen?" Kintac asked him.

"Yes. Kintac, I wish you to personally serve the Asgard when he arrives. I would not want him to think that I am insulting him by giving his care over to someone not worthy. A First Prime is the reaching hand of a god. I think Loki will be pleased by such a gesture."

"As you wish, my pharaoh,." Kintac bowed his head to his lord and master.

"Klorel, I have a task for you as well."

"Yes, Father?"

"When we arrive on Abydos, I will need you to take the Jaffa Sar'ac with you and retrieve your host's father. As he is also father to my queen's host, my plans require his assistance."

"Sar'ac?" Klorel thought for a moment. The name meant nothing to him. Of course, it was easier to remember names when his host's consciousness wasn't thrashing around trying to stop him from following his orders. This Skaara still did not understand that he was nothing. Struggling would not avail him anything. Apophis declared that the host's father would be brought before him. It would be so despite Skaara's imprisoned protests. "I am not familiar with that Jaffa, Father. Is he one of the higher ranks?"

"No. He was one of Sokar's Jaffa. He tortured Varos."

Klorel closed his eyes at the thought. "Your Grand Vizier." Varos was the only Goa'uld Apophis trusted completely—or as near to completely as any Goa'uld could come.

"Yes. I, myself, removed Varos from the dying host and placed him in the Jaffa that tortured him. I then destroyed Sar'ac's former prim'ta by my own hand as the Jaffa swore fealty to me. Varos requires re-implantation. He can only survive for a few more days within the Jaffa. If Varos' time arrives sooner than expected, Sar'ac must accompany you when you seek out this slave on Abydos."

"Kasuf," Klorel said aloud.

"What?" Apophis asked, his voice sounding surprised at the word.

"Kasuf. That is the name of my host's father."

Apophis eyes glowed. Why had he mentioned the slave's name? It was unimportant, yet Klorel thought it important enough to mention? The words he told Apophis on the ha'tak above the Tau'ri home world were remembered. His host was strong. This host, this Skaara, was influencing him again. No matter. Once Kasuf was within Apophis' grasp, everything else would easily fall into place.

"Then you must find this Kasuf and bring him before me." Apophis looked at them, his mouth curving into a slight smile. Whatever he was planning, Klorel didn't know the extent of it—he wouldn't know until they were closer to Abydos, but he believed that his father's current ambitious undertaking had an underlying motivating factor—vengeance. Once the plan was placed in motion, his father would have his queen and ultimate revenge on the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson.

No one would stop Apophis.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY TWO—EARTH—SGC**

General Hammond took a rare, leisurely walk around the lower levels of the SGC. It wasn't often that events permitted him the luxury of a stroll. Seven of the teams, including SG-1, were on downtime. There were only three teams off world. The others were on base writing reports, doing research or on standby.

It was peaceful.

It was quiet.

It wouldn't last.

Hammond decided to walk toward Daniel's office to see how the young man was doing and, as if on cue, Hammond heard, "Dammit, Daniel, you're not weaseling your way out of this fishing trip."

So much for peace and quiet.

"Who says I'm weaseling? General Vidrine wants that translation SG-8 brought back with them in double quick time. Those were his words. He called me personally."

_Oh, he did?_ Hammond thought to himself. _General Vidrine didn't mention it to me._

"Let one of the other scientists handle it." Jack's voice was getting just a tad angry, but just a tad.

"Who else around here, other than Teal'c, knows how to speak Goa'uld? I've been trying for a few years to set up classes to teach the SG teams some words other than _Kree_."

He had been doing that, Hammond admitted to himself. Unfortunately, everyone was always too busy to try to learn the enemy's language despite the fact that knowing every aspect of your enemy was the first step in defeating them. Besides, that would be another job for Daniel, and goodness knows he had enough on his plate as it was.

"Even you don't make the time to learn any Goa'uld, and you have both me and Teal'c on the same team."

Hammond could hear that tense edge in Daniel's voice. Fraiser did say that the dopamine levels could put him on a bit of a roller coaster. Luckily, Jack knew how to calm Daniel down when things got too close. And things had been getting far too close lately.

"Yeah, I know," Hammond heard Jack sigh. "Look, I'll talk to Hammond, see if he can set something up so we can learn enough of the snaky words to bluff our way out of a problem. After we go fishing, okay?"

There was a pause, then an audible sigh. "You're serious?" Daniel's voice belied his skepticism.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Now about this translation Vidrine wants, give it to Rothman. He knows enough basic Goa'uld to get started, I think, and you can give him whatever notes you've written up so he can translate the rest." Jack's voice had taken on that '"_okay, you're right, I'm a skunk, can we go now?_'" tone.

"Robert's swamped, too, but he does owe me a favor."

"Just one?" Jack's voice was teasing. Hammond knew that Daniel gave up a lot of free time to do the work the other scientists couldn't do. The general was going to have to do something about that. He made a mental note to tell his superiors that Doctor Jackson needed a much bigger staff.

"Well, more than one." Now Daniel's voice was sounding tired.

"Good. And don't forget. Tomorrow. We're going. No question. Just remember that time and fish wait for no man." There was the sarcastic colonel everyone had learned to appreciate.

"Right, Jack."

"And no laptops, either. This is a vacation. Downtime."

"Cold beer, pesky fish and no laptops. Right." Was Doctor Jackson sounding a little better? Or at least a little calmer?

Believing that the two men were about to come out of the office and knowing that they would not have wanted to be overheard, Hammond decided that discretion was the better part of valor and tried to duck out of view. Fortunately, Jack came walking out of Daniel's office alone, but he also caught a glimpse of the general before he could successfully move from inquisitive eyes. Together, they walked toward the elevators.

"Did you hear any of that, sir?" Jack asked him.

"Enough. I'll call General Vidrine and tell him that Doctor Rothman will be taking over the translation."

"Seems a little strange that General Vidrine called and gave Daniel orders without checking with you first, isn't it?"

"More than strange, and I'll be asking him about that when I speak with him inquiring about his interest in an untranslated artifact. Any idea what it is that he's wanting Doctor Jackson to work on?" Hammond asked him.

"Yes, sir," Jack answered as they entered the elevator and punched the button for level 28. "SG-8's linguist thinks it's a description of a weapon. At least that's what they've written up in their report."

"That one?" Hammond asked. "I was wondering what the artifact looked like. There wasn't a picture included in the file. What's Doctor Jackson's opinion?"

"He thinks SG-8's linguist is suffering from the candy dish conundrum."

The elevator door opened and the two men walked out toward the command room. "The candy dish conundrum? What is that exactly?"

Jack stopped, turned to the general, and said, "I asked him that myself. He said that all archaeologists go through a stage where every artifact they find has some major religious or ceremonial significance." Jack stopped talking for a moment, then must have noticed Hammond's eyebrows rising at the archaeological references. "Those are his words, not mine. He told me that an archaeologist could find a decorated bowl and think that the high priest used it as the divine vessel that held holy water in some major religious event, and it turns out to be nothing more than a candy dish in someone's house."

"The candy dish conundrum?" Hammond almost laughed. Yes, that made sense. "And this particular artifact in question, what does Doctor Jackson think it is?"

"He thinks it's a plaque that was on a large beer barrel. It's the recipe."

Before Hammond returned to his duties—so much for his stroll through the base—he made one final comment. "A man that can make moonshine strong enough to strip rust off iron discovers a recipe for beer. What are the odds?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

It was a rare day when an Asgard came at the summons of a Goa'uld.

Apophis gazed down at the Asgard, his visitor's diminutive size in sharp contrast with the Goa'uld's towering frame, but Loki held the field with his cunning intellect. Apophis knew that he, like all Goa'ulds, had to be polite to this particular Asgard, as they were with all Asgards. They were still one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy; and just one Asgard ship could destroy several Goa'uld ha'taks. It would not be to his advantage to anger this particular Asgard since Loki had something Apophis wanted very much, so Apophis was polite, much to the surprise of Kintac and Klorel who stood silently nearby.

"Welcome, Loki. I trust your trip was successful," Apophis commented in a friendly tone.

"It was," Loki answered. "The Asgard concerns have been addressed, therefore my duty to them is completed for the moment." The Asgard regarded Apophis for a moment, and then said, "I am curious about your reasons for requesting my presence here. Your message was intriguing but not very forthcoming, Your Majesty."

The words "Your Majesty" were strange words to Apophis, yet they seemed to be a form of respect. Perhaps the Asgard had gleaned the title from some primitive race somewhere beyond Goa'uld influence? Or from the Tau'ri? They were the Asgards' newest pets. Regardless, Apophis noted the title with some interest, then said, "My request is simple. I wish to engage your rather unique talents for a personal matter. I will recompense you by any reward you feel adequate. Also, you will have my personal gratitude." Oh, but the sincerity was practically dripped from the System Lord's words. "Allow me to say that I found what may be your solution to my problem quite intriguing."

Acting extremely curious, Loki stepped closer to the System Lord. "May I ask what this personal matter is?"

"My mate, Amaunet, was cruelly murdered. I understand that you may have the technology to reverse this." Apophis' gaze did not leave the smaller alien.

Loki inclined his head, his bulbous, dark eyes closing slightly as if in deep thought about his answer. "I have technology that can alter time, but I have experienced success only on a very limited scale. I have never utilized the device to reverse death on a sentient being before nor could I attempt to do so more than once. The device emits a powerful energy field that can be detected, and if used twice, I would be discovered. If the Asgard become aware of my experiments, I can assure you that they would stop them. However, I am willing to make such an attempt, but only once. There are parameters that must be specifically met to assure any measure of success. There may be no guarantee that the process will be successful. That you must know before we speak further."

Apophis knew from the beginning that this was a possibility. Even for the gods, sometimes dead meant dead. No coming back. No matter. He would make the attempt. "I do realize that there are risks. I will accept them. What are these parameters?"

Loki gazed thoughtfully at the Goa'uld for a moment again. An Asgard's stare could unnerve anyone, but Apophis was a Goa'uld with a purpose. That made him a formidable creature to behold. Finally, Loki answered, "The body must be preserved for the device to detect the correct timing and sequence of events within the cellular structure. If a certain amount of deterioration has set in, the cellular structure will have deteriorated beyond recognition. The device will not be able to read the temporal process and thereby reverse it. There will be nothing I can do. The device's capabilities are only successful within a certain amount of time before decay."

"The body was buried in the Abydonian desert by the host's mate."

"Desert? Yes. Good. That is encouraging. The dry desert air will have preserved the material to a certain degree. May I ask when this occurred?" Loki's gaze never left Apophis.

"Fifty-three Abydonian days ago. I have her death calculated to the exact moment if necessary." Apophis had guessed correctly that the Asgard would need to know the duration of time the host had lain in the desert sands. He had meticulously tracked that one moment in time down to the second. _Yes, Teal'c, I know when you destroyed my queen. It is a moment in time you will regret until the hour of your death, which I assure you will be soon. And by my hand._

Loki's head inclined … quite possibly considering the time frame. "That is good. The body should still be preserved within the parameters needed to assure any success. May I ask how she died?"

"I have been told that my former First Prime, Teal'c, killed her. I do not know the exact manner of her death, but I would assume that the Shol'va fired a staff weapon. He was and still is quite proficient with the weapon."

Loki seemed to regard this for a moment. His eyes closed, then opened again. "That is unfortunate, but not insurmountable. The wound may cause a disruption of tissue that the device may not be able to reverse completely. I have one more question, Your Majesty. What level of control did Queen Amaunet enforce over the host?"

Apophis' eyes took on a rather proud look. "My queen held absolute control over the slave. She was quite accomplished."

"I mean no disrespect, but this is vital. How strong were the host and the queen?"

"This is important?"

"It is. There are many factors that must be considered when altering the timeline of a living creature. When considering the resurrection of a host and symbiote, there are more complications that must be dealt with."

"My queen was exceptionally strong-willed. She was ruthless in her objectives and bore no denial of her demands." Apophis paused for a moment, then seeing that the Asgard seemed interested in knowing more, he added, "Amaunet was born to one of the most powerful ruling bloodlines of Goa'ulds. She was a queen and a goddess in her own right before joining her forces with mine. She was once consort to Amun, but left him when she discovered that the Goa'uld Chons was Amun's offspring with Mut, another Queen Goa'uld. She had not given Amun her permission to mate with another Queen. In another show of weakness, Amun allied his forces with Ra's and, like many Goa'ulds who wished to ride to glory on the dregs of the most powerful System Lord in existence instead of seeking it for themselves, had changed his name to reflect his new status as a servant of Ra. He became Amun-Re. This lack of individuality and personal motivation had proven to Amaunet that her mate was less ambitious than she had expected. In disgust, she left him and joined with me. I believe that she found a mate with political aspirations equal to her own and a regime wealthy enough to suit her needs. We were well matched. There was no internal turmoil or palace deceit. There was only the Pharaoh and his Queen ruling a dynasty that grew in size each passing century. We created the Goa'uld order that exists today."

"I have heard of the impressive accomplishments of your queen, majesty," Loki said quietly. "Her name is known among the Asgard. May I ask about the strength of the host?"

Apophis thought for a moment. "The host was strong. There were times she was able to surface, but Amaunet quickly subdued her into submission. The initial blending was difficult. The host fought, but not for long."

"Longer than a host normally would?"

"Yes. Amaunet had difficulties, but they were quickly dealt with." Apophis face practically beamed with pride.

"Again, Majesty, I mean no disrespect, but if the host was troublesome, why was she chosen?"

"The host was an Abydonian slave known as Sha'uri. What attracted both my queen and me were her beauty and her spirit. Given her home planet's lack of technology, she should not have possessed any sophistication to fight Amaunet's will, yet we underestimated her. Her willfulness and propensity to fight my queen caused some difficulty, but Amaunet was well practiced in dominating a host. The host continued to fight after knowing that there was no hope of success. Soon her struggles became ineffective. She eventually weakened just as all the others. They soon learn that they are nothing. Only the Goa'uld matter." Apophis sat back on his throne, content in the knowledge that he was right. How easily slaves forgot the truth. The host itself meant nothing. It had always been that way and would always be that way. They existed as mere vessels to carry a Goa'uld, yet they thought themselves to be so much more.

Loki's head inclined again. Apophis found Asgard physical affectations very annoying, but he would never mention it. He couldn't say or do anything to annoy this Asgard. Finally, Loki said, "Majesty, given that both host and symbiote may be preserved in the sands of Abydos and that both were uniquely strong-willed, these facts bode well as indicators for success. However, there are circumstances present that I may not be able to reverse. I cannot guarantee a positive outcome to the experiment, but you have my assurance that I will attempt to accomplish what you ask."

"I only ask that you make the attempt. We will arrive at Abydos tomorrow. Is there anything you need in preparation?"

"No. All will be ready when we arrive. If it pleases Your Majesty, I will return to my ship to prepare the equipment needed for the task."

Apophis majestically inclined his head as if giving his permission for Loki to leave. "Of course. Kintac is at your disposal. If you require any assistance, you need only ask."

Loki bowed his head, then turned and walked out of the throne room. Apophis watched the Asgard walk away, place his hand on the entrance of the room as he turned at the doorway and disappear from sight just as the entrance was sealed.

~o~o~o~

As Loki passed by the doorway, he placed a listening device on the door—one that would quickly absorb whatever color it was placed on and seemingly disappear from view. He did not leave the area. Once alone in the passageway, he brought out a small receiver unit and listened to the conversation in the room.

"You are trusting this Asgard, Father. Are you certain of this?" Klorel's voice sounded first.

"Quite certain. Loki has agreed to help me. If he succeeds, our queen will be returned to us. If he fails, then he will die. Kintac, make certain that you are near Loki at every moment while we are on Abydos. Should he fail us, then kill him."

"Of course, my lord." Kintac's voice sounded louder. Obviously, he was near the listening device.

"And your other plan, Father?"

"My other plan?" Apophis' voice sounded almost playful, like he was teasing his son.

"Yes, Father," Klorel's voice almost sounded teasing. "There is more to this than you have told us."

"Indeed there is, Klorel. I have plans for Daniel Jackson. And that, my son, will be told to you once we reach Abydos."

Loki heard the sounds of marching footfalls and quickly switched off the receiver. The next moment, he was enveloped in a bright light and disappeared from the passageway scant seconds before the marching Jaffa troop filed by.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

"Damn it!" Daniel exclaimed as he dropped another coffee mug. He didn't realize that the coffee was that hot until it sloshed over the rim. As he bent down to clean up the mess, he cut his finger on the sharp edge of the shattered ceramic mug.

"Damn it!" That hurt.

He knew it was only his dopamine levels out of whack, he knew that every part of him was still trying to overcome the Blood Of Sokar. The pain hurt more than it should, the coffee felt hotter than it was, his clothes were scratching his skin, and he was utterly and totally pissed. He was tired, but too wired to sleep. He had circles under his eyes and his body screamed for rest only to find insomnia prevented him from getting any sleep. Janet's diagnoses were right on target.

He was a mess.

Jack was right. He needed a week away from here. He had no doubt that Janet had given Jack the idea, and for once, Daniel was grateful for his friends' meddling. Jack would make him eat and sleep, and he had no inclination to fight it. Sleep was just not what it once was.

For a year, he slept beside his wife, Sha'uri cuddled safely in his arms. Happy, contented, peaceful slumber for the first time in his life. Then for three years, sleep was another means for the nightmares to attack him. He couldn't remember a single night passing where he slept the night through and didn't have any nightmares of Sha'uri being taken from him repeatedly.

Now, sleep was just a way to get from one day to the next without being awake to feel the loneliness, but the loneliness was there. It came into his dreams. The pain went deep and hadn't lessened. Nothing helped. Not work, not distractions, not emergencies, nothing. Everywhere he looked was a reminder of his failure to rescue his wife. Every artifact, every discovery, every success against the enemy was a testament to the fact that they had traveled to countless planets and never found her—and when they did … What was the point of any of it when the most important thing in your life was gone?

The point was the survival of the human race. What's one person's sacrifice compared to that?

Now he was really getting depressed. Seesawing dopamine levels and emotional roller coasters or so Janet had told him. And everything hurt. His eyes were hurting because the lights were too bright. His hand was hurting because he had just cut it on the broken mug. His fingers were hurting because the coffee had been too hot. His—

"Enough!" he almost shouted. He had to try to fight this. This depression was not going away. He tried thinking good thoughts to try to force himself to feel better, but thoughts of Sha'uri, no matter how wonderful, depressed him further since she was no longer alive. Skaara, no, he was still missing. Kasuf? He was alive. He was just a few moments away by Stargate. Kasuf had wanted him to stay on Abydos after the funeral, but Janet had not allowed it. Daniel had been suffering the after-effects of the ribbon device and Janet was worried. Despite that fact that Abydos was the only true home he had ever known, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt the need to have family around, it wasn't going to happen. Damn Goa'ulds.

Enough bad memories … what was a good memory? Daniel thought for a moment … Kasuf had a delicious sense of humor. He was very proper in public but loved to smile and laugh when he was alone with his family. He would tell jokes that would have everyone laughing so hard that they would start to cry. He could tell such moving stories that he would captivate an entire audience without trying. Sha'uri had said that Daniel was the only other person she had ever known that could do that.

Daniel smiled at the memory.

In a few moments, he was feeling a little better. He wasn't hurting as much, but he knew that it was going to take a few more days to actually feel normal again.

Yeah, a fishing trip would probably be the best thing for him. He needed to make some good memories since so many of the memories he had been collecting lately were anything but good. It wouldn't be like the fishing trips he used to take with Kasuf, but it could be fun if he let it.

He was determined to try.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ABYDOS—NAGADA**

_I hold my good son close to me, the wound in his chest bleeding, his breath rasping._

_He is dying in my arms, and I cannot help him except to be with him in his last moments._

"_I'm sorry," Dan'yer says._

_I see his face grimace in pain. I hold him tighter, willing my strength into him. "Why?" I ask him although I knew his answer._

"_I should never have taken down the barricade—" His voice starts gasping in pain._

"_No. I told you to take down the barricade. I helped bring about the situation that split apart our family." I will not let him die thinking that he did anything wrong._

"_Sorry," Dan'yer mumbles. "I've disappointed you …"_

_I place my hand on his forehead, feeling the coldness of death already grasping him. I look up at what was once Nagada, now nothing more than smoking ruins from the demons' attacks. Bodies lie dead around us. Many of my people are escaping to the mountains. I can see all that has happened, but my good son is not the cause of it. He has been too cruelly harmed by the demons to accept any blame for their actions. "You are the son of my heart, Dan'yer. You have never disappointed me. You have only brought me great joy. I could not be prouder of you if you were the blood of my blood. You are my son. Nothing will ever change that."_

_I can feel his heartbeat pounding in vain beneath my hand. Each beat pumps more of his life-giving blood from his body. Then I feel it weaken, falter._

_I lean my forehead down to touch my good son's, my hand straying to my side to feel the fatal wound Dan'yer had tried to save me from. "I am soon to follow you, my son. But you will die knowing that in all ways important, you are my son."_

_Dan'yer's heart stops. He breathes his last breath. I am holding on_ _to my son's dead body knowing that I will be dead soon. No one would come back to find us. Our bodies would never be buried with the rest of our family._

Kasuf woke.

It was the same nightmare that had haunted him more nights than he cared to remember. He knew the meaning behind it … death and pain were stalking his good son. Kasuf knew it was only a nightmare, but he believed it to be prophetic. It was one prophecy that couldn't come true. Dan'yer had suffered enough.

The nightmares kept coming, night after night. Sleep wasn't the respite from daily toils any longer. The horrifying dreams followed Kasuf every night, depriving him of much needed rest.

It wasn't always so.

Once, he could sleep easily in his tent knowing that his son Skaara was either sleeping on the far side of the tent or staying with Dan'yer and Sha'uri in their small house. With absolute certainty, he knew the daily routine would be followed. His three children would wake early and travel to what Dan'yer called the map room and the gate room. Then, still early in the morning, they would return to the city so Dan'yer could teach the people to read the written language so long denied to them. Kasuf wouldn't see them at the morning meal, but the evening meal was one in which the entire family would meet. Kasuf used to smile at his good son's enjoyment of the evening meal. When one had no family for so long, family meals would be unheard of. What Kasuf took for granted, Dan'yer treasured.

Kasuf grew accustomed to that small ritual as well as the comfort of having his loved ones close by. It wasn't until his children were ripped from his life that he realized how he had come to depend on them.

That was when the first nightmares came. Those first few months waiting for some word of their safety were a torment for Kasuf. There were times he wanted to tear down the stones burying the Chappa'ai in order to contact Dan'yer just so he could hear one of his children's voices again, but he didn't. Dan'yer had warned them about the dangers, about keeping the Chappa'ai covered for one year and Kasuf adhered to that request. Even when Sha'uri returned carrying her unborn child, Kasuf didn't unbury the gate - much to his shame since that meant his daughter and good son only had one day together before the demons took her away again.

Nightmares soon became reality. Sha'uri was now buried near her mother. Kasuf visited the graves often, telling his wife of all the village's events, telling his daughter about Dan'yer's adventures. Nothing eased the pain of loss for him, not even sleep. The dark dreams of longing to see his wife, feel her hair run through his fingers, hear the sound of her voice in the dark of night, see her in his tent … his loss of his wife still felt as if a knife was buried in his heart. Sha'uri, how he longed to hear her laugh again, hear her voice sounding with her husband and brother's as they discussed new discoveries they found in the buried chambers …

All gone. Yet, Kasuf had to believe that his boys would return home someday. He couldn't bear to think of anything else.

Skaara was still lost to him … to them. Dan'yer still searched for his brother and stepson …

Dan'yer. His good son. It was the nightmares about Dan'yer that troubled Kasuf the most. Dan'yer held the most dangerous task of all. He resisted the demons. His tribe had destroyed many of them and their Jaffa. Kasuf's fears for Dan'yer were those of a father knowing that one day his sons would meet each other on opposite sides of a battlefield and the outcome would be fatal for one of them.

Those were the greatest nightmares Kasuf faced—losing another of his children to the demons. Yet he didn't lose hope. He believed that one day his sons would return to him … but even that belief didn't stop the nightmares.

Yet, nightmares or no, Kasuf had duties to perform, duties that had been the responsibility of the chief elder since the early days. Before dawn came, Kasuf left his tent and walked about the city streets. He forced his thoughts away from his own troubles and concentrated on his duties and the city itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**VORASH—TOK'RA BASE**

Vorash was an unfriendly planet, mostly desert and little greenery. Unlike other populated desert planets like Abydos, there were no ancient cities or residing civilizations. There were no ruins to marvel at or artifacts to discover. It was an inhospitable but survivable planet that had nothing to offer anyone.

No one, that is, except the Tok'ra.

Deep beneath the dunes lay a myriad of tunnels built by a remarkable technology still not understood by those who hunted the Tok'ra. Quickly excavated and quickly collapsible, the tunnels had lain hidden beneath the surface on many planets, all under the seeking eyes of the Goa'uld. On Vorash, the drifting sands helped to camouflage the tunnels and the continually blowing wind hid any signs of the Tok'ra presence.

Inhospitable? Yes.

Practical? Definitely.

Convenient? Definitely not.

Mordecai had lived on a variety of planets since he left his position as instructor to the young and became host to Malthus, but desert planets were among his least favorite. The harsh conditions on the surface meant that they had to spend most of his time in the underground tunnels. It was a complaint he knew his symbiote was familiar with. Malthus' recent experiments had lasted for several days, those days spent secluded in a laboratory watching cells split and then fail. He longed for something, anything to distract him from the tediousness of the repetition.

'…_.How much longer, Malthus? …'_

'_Not much longer. This was my last sample.'_ Both host and symbiote watched as the final sample deteriorated …

'…_.Now what? Try again? …'_

'_No. We have no more, and there's no way to get more.'_

Vorash was a well thought out hiding place for the Tok'ra, but everything from food to equipment had to be transported there. Basic supplies were in great demand and had to be rationed out to each Tok'ra. Items other than basic supplies were in even greater demand. This proved to be a difficult obstacle with the scientific community within the Tok'ra commune. What was a scientist to do when an experiment had to be ran many times and not just the number of times the experimental rations allowed?

Mordecai felt Malthus' frustration when his symbiote thought about the futility of running the experiment again even if he had another sample. He knew the results would be the same, and he would just be wasting precious resources. He couldn't reproduce the effect in a laboratory. It could only happen naturally, and there was little chance that he would ever get a viable sample to work with again. .

'…_.Can I do anything to help? …'_

_'No. There is nothing to be done.'_

Mordecai "sat" back within the confines of his mind and let Malthus have full control. This was a time when Malthus needed quiet to think …

~o~o~o~

Malthus regarded his now non-existent supply of genetic material. He needed more, but the chances of obtaining any were slim. Goa'uld Queens were well protected behind their Jaffa and their Pharaohs' protection. There were a few so-called royal physicians to aid matters when the sarcophagus and the healing devices weren't readily available for the pharaohs and the queens, but none of them could be trusted to obtain a sample. Malthus only needed a small amount of genetic material. He could filter out the host's portion to leave him an unsullied sample. It didn't even have to be fresh. It could be …

Malthus sat up straight in his chair. He remembered! How could he have forgotten? There was a sample readily available to him. There was a queen buried in the desert sands of Abydos. The host's family had buried Amaunet there just two months earlier. Yes! He could get a sample easily from …

No, he couldn't.

Malthus remembered that Amaunet's host had been the wife of Daniel Jackson, and the Tok'ra were now friends of the Tau'ri. If he just went to Abydos and "appropriated" the necessary amount of genetic material, he could jeopardize that "friendship." It wasn't that Malthus really cared about the Tau'ri. They were primitive and not able to understand that the Tok'ra had a more important agenda that did not include catering to the Tau'ri every time they needed something, but the Tok'ra Council were rather fond of them, mostly because of Jacob Carter and the help they offered Selmak. Malthus would have to go to Earth and obtain permission from Daniel Jackson to exhume his wife's body. Barring that, he would have to go to Abydos and ask the host's family. Given the Abydonian's respect for the dead and belief of certain punishment when disturbing the dead without reason, he knew that he would be refused permission from the family, but perhaps he could persuade Daniel Jackson. After all, the man was an archaeologist. Digging up the dead was a profession with him. Surely, he could have no objections to his request for such a great cause.

_'….You believe that Daniel Jackson will give you permission? He searched for his wife for almost three years. She died recently. He will still be grieving …'_

Malthus considered what his host said. Was it too soon? It didn't matter. They needed the genetic sample before it degraded any more. _'I'll ask politely_,' he thought back to his host. _'I'll tell him as much as I can without telling him everything. He's a scientist. He'll understand the urgency. And if he doesn't, I'm sure Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter will understand and explain the importance of the research, both militarily and scientifically.'_

' …_.You think Colonel O'Neill could understand the scientific research? Even if he could, do you think he'd tolerate such a request, even to a scientist the quality of Daniel Jackson? …'_

_'We have to try.'_ Malthus couldn't argue the point with his host. Even though he didn't like the Tau'ri, he didn't want to deliberately hurt someone, either, certainly not an ally. Still, his research was too important to worry about the feelings of one obscure individual.

_'….He's not just any individual, Malthus. He's the one who deciphered the Stargate for the Tau'ri and helped kill Ra. He's considered exceptional by many of our allies and acquaintances, and he's well liked by most of the Tok'ra. You'd better be very polite when you talk to him. I don't think Jacob or Selmak will let you get away with hurting him …'_

_'I'll try not to hurt him, but we need that material.'_

_'….Then I wish you luck, my friend, but if I even sense that you're about to do something stupid or say something wrong, I'll be the one doing the talking. Understood? …'_

'_Yes, I understand.'_

_Pushy host_, Malthus thought to himself. He felt a mental "kick" by his host and laughed. It wasn't the first time he was grateful for sharing a complementary pairing. Mordecai the teacher and Malthus the scientist had a congenial blending, each able to use the knowledge of the other to enhance his own studies. Mordecai might not always like the way Malthus went about his business, but he respected the scientist, and Malthus truly respected his host—even if he did have to let Mordecai do the talking now and again. _'I promise, I won't force the issue, but I will get that material. Somehow...' _Already anticipating success, Malthus called for his assistant. "Donan!"

Donan ran into the room expecting to see Malthus either exultant because an experiment was a success or ready to destroy the laboratory because the experiment had failed again. Instead, he found an exuberant Malthus pacing the room, talking to himself, making plans. "Get the team together. Exhumation and containment equipment should suffice. We must go to Earth as soon as possible."

'…_.Malthus, you are to meet with the Council in a few hours …'_

The Tok'ra stopped still in his tracks, his excitement only slightly abated. "Donan, I must attend the Council meeting later today. We'll leave tomorrow and prepare for a short trip, but bring weapons. We may need them."

Donan didn't stop to wonder, he just turned to carry out Malthus' orders. Whatever they were about to do should be an interesting excursion. All trips involving the Tau'ri were interesting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**LOKI'S SHIP**

Angrboda stood silently as she watched Loki walk to his laboratory. Her mate was decidedly silent, his manner aloof and mysterious. She had been opposed to his plan of action, but Loki was determined to succeed, no matter what the cost.

From her vantage point, she could see Loki wave his hand over a wall panel. A small drawer ejected from another hidden panel. It was the location of Loki's more delicate technological devices. She watched as he meticulously sorted through the objects stored in orderly rows in the drawer. She could hear him muttering to himself as he searched for … ah, yes. He found what he was looking for. Very carefully, he pulled two very tiny disks from the assortment. It was two tiny, almost metallic-looking disks, both miniscule when compared to the small appendage—two small neural implants.

In Loki's hands were the weapons he needed to help the plan to succeed.

Yes. The means of revenge. Subtle, easily delivered with an absolutely assured success. The hand that held the disks would destroy the one whose hand had destroyed their children.

Loki would have what he had brought them there for. He would have his long sought for revenge.

"Innocents will be harmed by our actions," she said, her voice filling the room.

"I will protect all who I am able," Loki answered as she approached him.

"Apophis has given you his instructions," she stated.

"He has. We are to restore Queen Amaunet to life. He is also making plans to capture Daniel Jackson." Loki placed the small disks into a protective container and then placed it with the portable equipment he would take with him to Abydos.

Angrboda had never heard Loki speak so dispassionately of another living being. His attitude toward the Tau'ri was one of an indulgent parent to a recalcitrant child, but like Thor, he truly liked them. Yet, to be so cold toward one of them … "Daniel Jackson—"

"Daniel Jackson will survive. I will take all precautions to ensure that, but I cannot prevent him from being harmed. That will be necessary for us to claim vengeance on Apophis.

"Any harmful action endured by Daniel Jackson will provoke a negative reaction from O'Neill. That, in turn, will cause Thor to administer punishment for those actions. His punishment may prove to be more dire than we would expect."

Angrboda spoke the truth to remind Loki of the dangerous path he was walking. Revenge knew no bounds, but despite her warnings and no matter what the personal cost, Loki would gain his vengeance over Apophis. She knew this without doubt.

"I will take full responsibility for our actions. I will pay any penalty Thor wishes to impart, but Apophis will pay for his crimes. The right is ours to take. Thor will not dare argue that."

"No," Angrboda answered calmly. Her own anger at the Goa'uld was great as Loki's, but more reasonable minds would not see the situation as they did. "He will not deny us our right. He swore before Odin and the Asgard Council that he would stand at our side and aid us in any manner necessary. We are acting without him."

They had waited for this moment for long years. Thor had deliberated over every aspect of his plan, studied every angle, considered every contingency. The opportunity had arrived. Loki was in the moment, yet he and Angrboda were alone and without help. "Thor is engaged with other concerns at the moment. Until the negotiations with the border worlds are completed, he could not leave, and we cannot wait. We must act now."

"Our need to act now will not be questioned. Using Daniel Jackson will be." Angrboda was a very patient Asgard. Being with Loki all those ages, she had to be. She, too, had waited for this moment for centuries, but to use a Tau'ri …"Loki, if permanent harm befalls Daniel Jackson—"

"It will not. My plan may not be perfect, but Daniel Jackson will survive and perhaps gain some measure of revenge himself. I know it is not within his nature to seek exactitude, but he will claim it nonetheless. And I will make restitution to him for his suffering."

Angrboda looked as puzzled as an Asgard possibly could. "How will you compensate him for all that Apophis has inflicted on him and his family? On what will happen to him?"

"By returning to him what Apophis has taken."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**SGC—DANIEL'S OFFICE**

_Daniel looked up from the paperwork on his desk to the picture of Sha'uri sitting beside him. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but it wasn't a substitute for the living, breathing person he longed to hold._

"_Good Son," Kasuf's voice sounded from the darkness. "You are troubled?"_

_Daniel turned and saw Kasuf standing in the doorway of his office. When had his good father arrived? "Yes, I am. Many things have happened, Good Father, and I am not myself."_

_Kasuf's expression changed to a more compassionate gaze. "You grieve for Sha'uri as I do. I know that pain as well. It will never pass, yet we must learn to live with its presence. But something else disturbs you … it is the Blood of Sokar that remains within you that adds to your distress. It will soon be gone, and you will again feel as yourself."_

_Daniel saw Kasuf fade and disappear. He rushed to the door only to find an empty corridor. "Good Father? Kasuf?" Only empty echoes answered back._

_Daniel walked back into his office and sat down at his desk. He glanced at the picture of Sha'uri sitting on his desk, saw her head turn, her eyes blink, her lips curve in the beautiful smile he longed to see again. Her gentle voice called out to him. "My Dan'yel?"_

_Daniel reached out to the picture frame, but it moved away from him, shrinking away from his reach. Daniel rushed toward the frame, trying to capture it before it was gone completely, but it fled from his reach—_

Daniel jerked his head up. He was sitting at his desk, the last bit of paperwork scattered in front of him. He saw the clock—it was only twenty minutes later than it had been when he last looked—he had dozed off. He'd be glad when the Blood of Sokar was out of his system, if not for the chance of getting a good night's sleep then for the absence of the unusual nightmares he'd been having since they escaped Netu. In a few hours, he'd be sitting in the passenger's seat of a truck headed toward Minnesota.

He didn't really want to go, but he needed the distraction, and Jack needed to feel like he was doing something. There were many uncertainties in life, but one absolute was the fact that Jack O'Neill didn't like feeling helpless when a friend was hurting. If it made Jack feel better, then maybe it was worth the trip.

Daniel sat there, his gaze on the picture frame that had eluded him in his dream. He reached out and took it, not allowing it to escape. Maybe the dream was a lesson of sorts. He had sought Sha'uri for three years, and she was always out of his reach. No matter how hard he tried or how far he reached, she was just out of arm's length.

He missed her. No amount of time anywhere was going to change that.

He felt a small tear start to form and fall down his cheek. He wasn't sure if the tear came from his own loneliness or from the emotional downs brought about by the Blood of Sokar. He wasn't sure of anything at that moment. All he knew is that he hurt, and he didn't know what he was hurting from.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**DAY THREE—APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

"Abydos, My Lord." The First Prime watched the view screen with Apophis as the planet grew larger. "Shall we prepare to transport to the surface now?"

Apophis thought for a moment as he gazed at the planet. It was a barren, sandy place. He didn't prefer to hold court over this type of planet, but Ra was never as particular. While Apophis preferred lush, verdant areas, Ra enjoyed the climates that placed harshness on the everyday lives of the people. That way, they would depend on him more for their existence. It was a false dependence, Apophis realized. Humans were highly adaptable and could thrive under almost any condition. This, he had learned through the memories of countless hosts. Ra had only the one human host, the one that he possessed when Daniel Jackson and O'Neill killed him. Therefore, Ra had little understanding of his slaves. Had he been more aware of their foibles and eccentricities, he would not have been so clumsy as to allow the Abydonians and two Tau'ri to beat him. It was a fateful lesson all Goa'ulds had learned from.

"My Lord?" Kintac asked a second time.

Apophis decided. "Land the ha'tak at the pyramid. We will transport down. Choose four Jaffa to travel with us to the grave, and another four including Sar'ac to accompany Klorel. I want no surprises."

"It will be as you wish, My Lord." The First Prime bowed and left to follow his master's bidding.

Klorel and Loki stood by quietly in the throne room as well. Both remained silent as they waited for the System Lord to give them their instructions.

"You are certain your device will work," Apophis almost nervously asked the Asgard.

"That it will work? Quite certain. That it will work correctly is another matter. That is dependent on the condition of your queen's host body, Your Majesty. The device is a derivation of one of the Ancient's devices. They had tried to alter time, but were unsuccessful. My research has proven that their failure was based on the parameters of their experiment. They were using a planet as a basis. Such a large-scale attempt was disastrous. The effects could not be contained within our temporal continuum and created a time loop that did not alter the timeline. However, when used on a small-scale application as you are proposing, I have had great success. But I must warn you, I have never attempted such an experiment as you have requested. There may be … unseen complications that cannot be accounted for nor corrected."

How many times would the Asgard repeat himself? Apophis had been told this before. Loki had impressed upon him the fact that this had never been tried, and that the device could only be utilized for this particular use once. A second time risked discovery by the Asgard, and both Apophis and Loki wanted to avoid that by any means possible. How many … then Apophis realized that the Asgard did not wish to raise the System Lord's hopes. There was a great chance that their mission would fail. "I understand. You will not be held responsible should the process not be successful. I realize you are making a great sacrifice by agreeing to assist me."

"No, Your Majesty. I make no sacrifice by returning your queen to you. I wish only to help."

If an Asgard's expressions could be interpreted, Apophis would almost say that Loki was acting smug—very uncharacteristic of an Asgard. He waved his hand and dismissed Loki. He had to tread cautiously. This annoying little cretin could be the only chance Apophis had of retrieving what was his. Motioning for Klorel to come forward, he asked in a low voice, "Do you know what you have to do, my son?"

Klorel, fully understanding what his father wished but not fully understanding why, answered truthfully. "Yes, Father. But what purpose does the old man serve? How can he help you retrieve our queen?"

"He is not required to help the Asgard. I need the old man to bring me my new host."

Klorel smiled at the knowledge that Apophis was interested in a change of residence. "A new host, Father? Who?"

With a frightening smile, Apophis answered, "Daniel Jackson."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NAGADA**

Abydos before sunrise was the quietest moment of the day for the soon-to-be bustling town. Although the farmers would have been up and working in the fields and the herdsmen tending to the animals before the first rays of sunlight draped over the mountains, most of the townspeople would only be beginning to rouse from sleep. Waking babies would need to be tended to, morning meals cooked and others would be preparing to greet the day. The people would be awake but the town itself had a little longer to sleep.

Usually.

First, there was quiet … intense … profound … no loud noises hiding in the darkness …

The nightmarish screeching of a ha'tak's braking thrusters tore apart the quiet calm. The ship landed at the pyramid … the demons had returned!

City guards ran through the city streets warning that the demons were back. The militia took up arms, prepared to bravely but uselessly defend their city from the death gliders that would inevitably come …

But no death gliders flew over the city.

Only one cargo ship flew from the ha'tak, heading in the opposite direction—toward the desert.

Skaara watched in muted fear at the danger being marched toward Nagada. Klorel was taking him and a small troop of Jaffa over the desert toward the city. He had tried to fight back, tried so desperately hard to stop the Goa'uld inside him from completing Apophis' orders, but Klorel used torturous pain to subdue him. Skaara tried to influence Klorel as he did on the ha'tak flying toward Earth a few years earlier, but it was to no avail.

Apophis' will would be done.

As they entered the city, Skaara heard his name being yelled, watched in abject horror as those people he'd known since childhood were struck down with staff weapons—his name the last word they uttered. Skaara fought for control, just one moment of personal freedom to run away from the Jaffa, to allow one of the militia a clear shot at him, but Klorel again subdued him painfully.

_'Fool,'_ Klorel's voice echoed through the blinding pain. _'You cannot stop us. Your father and the Tau'ri will kneel before Apophis and our revenge against your precious Dan'yer will be enjoyable indeed.'_

A stabbing pain splintered through Skaara, pushing him down into the darkness, away from the terror and the bloodshed, away from the knowledge that he was helpless to protect his family and friends against the Goa'uld. When he saw his father being taken prisoner by the Jaffa, he whispered as silently as he could, hopefully too quietly for Klorel to hear him, "Forgive me, Father, Dan'yer."

Yet Klorel heard him. _'Forgive?'_ the creature laughed. _'Watch as your father bows to me!'_

Klorel stood within the protective circle of his personal Jaffa bodyguards as Sar'ac dragged Kasuf before him and threw him to the ground. His host's memories about this human were very clear. Memories of listening to his stories and advice, memories of a devoted father and loving parent …

The older Abydonian stared at Klorel, the hatred intense in his eyes. Hatred, and yet no fear. It seemed that fearlessness was a trait within the family. "I know who you are. You are the demon that has infected my son," the human spat.

The Goa'uld sneered at the insolence. "I am Klorel, son of Apophis. My father has commanded you be brought to him."

"I will not go. Your false god has no power here."

Klorel raised his hand and viciously slapped Kasuf, almost knocking him off his knees. "Come or I will destroy every living creature in this city."

There was a moment of utter quiet, and then Kasuf bowed his head. Klorel quietly laughed. The human knew he had no choice. After all, the Goa'uld were in control.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**NAGADAN BURIAL GROUNDS**

Apophis cursed the sand.

As the four Jaffa toiled to remove the body from its grave, the sand would fall back into the pit. It was a slow, laborious process. They never once glanced at their master, only kept shoveling the sand out of the pit as quickly as they could.

Apophis was not known for his patience.

He waited. Loki and Kintac waited quietly beside him. Apophis' mind was more focused than it had ever been before. His goals were not unreachable—a simple plan in the making, a complex task to perform, a series of retributionary acts that he would personally administer. He was a very busy god. Waiting was not conducive to his good humor.

The sands were finally convinced to release their hold on the shrouded body. Once the grains had been swept away, the Jaffa carefully lifted their queen out of her grave and placed her at Apophis' feet. The Goa'uld knelt beside his beloved and carefully removed the primitive burial wrappings from her face. The hair, the skin … she appeared to be only sleeping. He touched her cheek, her lips … yes. Just as he remembered. Beautiful.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to intrude upon this moment, but we do not have much time," Loki informed him.

Time. Time was the enemy. "Of course. What do you require of me?"

"Only that you step back and allow me to examine the cellular degradation. I will work swiftly."

Apophis wordlessly obeyed and stepped back.

Loki motioned for Kintac to pass him one of the hand-held devices that they had brought with them. He removed a miniscule disk and watched as it activated.

"What is that?" Apophis asked.

"It is a neural implant module. It will allow me to more accurately gauge the degradation and mental activity," Loki explained as he placed the implant at the base of Sha'uri's skull and waited until it was absorbed through the skin. "It will temporarily attach itself to the brain stem and will then be absorbed by the body within a few days. I will need all information possible in order to secure every chance of a successful result. "

Loki swept the hand-held device over the body. After a few long moments, all of which Apophis carefully watched every move the Asgard made, he saw the hand-held device glow. Finally, Loki said, "Your Majesty, the cellular degradation is minimal. If you would have the Jaffa move her into the shuttle, I will attempt to resurrect her."

A quick jerk of Apophis' hand made the Jaffa move quickly. They raised the body from the sand and carried her into the shuttle. Before Apophis and Kintac could follow, Loki stopped them. "I must do this alone. The technology works best if there are few living beings in close proximity to the temporal device. The energy field a living creature generates could presumably interfere with the process. I would not wish to endanger the results."

Alone? Apophis wanted to be the first person Amaunet saw when she awoke, but if he had to be separated from her in order for her to awaken …" Of course. We will wait here. Will that be sufficient?"

"It will be. I will try to be expedient, Your Majesty, but this procedure is delicate. I must take extreme precautions, and I must be allowed the time to take care in each step of the process."

"I understand," Apophis said almost patiently. In moments, perhaps minutes, his queen would once again be by his side. He could afford to be patient, but only for those few moments. He watched as the Asgard walked alone into the shuttle.

He only had to wait those few moments, maybe minutes, and then his patience would be rewarded.

"My pharaoh," Kintac pointed beyond the shuttle, "Klorel comes."

"Ah," Apophis watched his son lead the small brigade. "This will occupy our time until the Asgard has fulfilled his obligation."

Very quickly, Klorel and his Jaffa traversed the distance and forced Kasuf to his knees before Apophis. The Goa'uld walked slowly around Kasuf as if determining his worth. He wasn't pleased with the sight. "This is the slave's father?"

"Yes." Klorel grabbed Kasuf's chin and forced him to look up at them, reinforcing his position as a mere slave whose life was dependent on the Goa'ulds' good will.

"He will further my plan well," Apophis cackled. "Pathetic slaves. They are so easily manipulated." He motioned toward the Jaffa standing behind Kasuf. "Sar'ac, give me your symbiote."

Without a single word of protest, the Jaffa reached into his pouch and withdrew his prim'ta. Apophis took hold of the creature, his eyes glowing in exultation. "Varos," he spoke solely to the symbiote, "You have served me well many years. As befitting your title and duties and your loyalty to me, I have always allowed you to choose your own host. However, I must insist you take this human as your next host. I have great need of him and of you controlling him for a short time. Will you accommodate me?"

The symbiote screeched and moved its head in acquiescence. Whatever his pharaoh wanted, Varos would perform without question. He always had.

The human was much older than Apophis liked for Varos' hosts, but he needed the slave for a deified purpose. So be it. Once the plan came to fruition, Varos could always choose another, and Apophis would get him any host he wanted as a reward for successfully obeying his orders.

Varos sounded one more screech, as if sounding a warning to his pharaoh. Apophis merely smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, there are dangers in taking an entire family as hosts, but I accept those dangers in this case. I will have my revenge."

~o~o~o~

Kasuf had known fear.

Under Ra's rule, he had watched as his people lived and died by the god's whim. He witnessed the deaths of many and saw the cruel unjust punishments of even more. Ra terrorized them ruthlessly and without mercy.

Yet, at that precise moment, Kasuf would have gladly welcomed that fear to the ones he had suffered through for over three years and the one he was staring at. He'd survived the greatest fear any parent could experience when he lost all three of his children in one helpless moment. And now, his worst nightmares were coming true.

His son … no, not his son. The demon inside Skaara stared at Kasuf through his son's eyes with hatred and disdain. Kasuf knew that Skaara was trapped within his mind, forced to watch the spectacle of oppression about to take place. What had Dan'yer told him? The host was helpless against the power of the demon? Kasuf knew that Skaara would be unable to stop the proceedings. At least Dan'yer was not there at that moment—one of his sons was safe.

In one last show of defiance, Kasuf glared at the demon that stole his children from him, who placed his mate in Sha'uri, who placed his son in Skaara and who hunted Dan'yer.

He would not be subdued quietly. Kasuf swore to this to himself. He would not allow the demon an easy victory.

~o~o~o~

Loki was alone in the shuttle … for the moment.

Sha'uri's body lay on a table-like structure. Death had not robbed her of her beauty—or so Loki thought the humans would believe. Stories of certain humans reached even the Asgard, Daniel Jackson among them. His search for his kidnapped wife had taken on heroic, almost mythical qualities even amongst the most advanced races. There was an irony to be found in the tales that a forgotten people on a lost world were destroying the Goa'ulds' empire one symbiote at a time.

Without further delay, Loki activated the temporal manipulator and waited for the indicator to show its readiness. He wasn't absolutely certain that he would be successful, but he knew enough to surmise the outcome. The temporal manipulator was once thought to be the ultimate panacea to universal ills, but the attempts to control time on a planetary scale had proved unattainable. On a much smaller determinable use, it had worked.

It had to work now.

One last check of the neural implant showed that it was active and functioning properly. The temporal manipulator was ready. Loki was prepared. He placed the temporal manipulator at Sha'uri's head and stepped back.

All he could do now was wait.

Within moments, a beam emitted from the device and enveloped Sha'uri's body. Loki watched as the pulsating energy wave moved and danced over the human. As the light grew, it hummed ever louder, reversing the cellular degradation, reversing time within its limited realm of influence.

As he waited for the first signs of life from the dead human, he heard an agonized, piercing scream echo from outside. It was a new voice, an older voice … no. With a sudden clarity of thought and realization, Loki immediately understood that his actions were now party to placing another innocent in harm's way. He had been too reckless to consider the bystanders … he knew what had just happened.

Thor would never forgive him for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**EARTH—SGC**

Hammond loved uneventful days. Quiet, serene, almost boring … he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

It was only going to get quieter, but probably not until after a very loud meeting between two members of SG-1. Colonel O'Neill was coming to the base to pick up Doctor Jackson who had worked through the night, something the colonel was more than a little upset about. Already, the archaeologist's roller-coastering emotions had put most of the personnel on alert. The general had asked some of the airmen to stop by Daniel's office occasionally to bring him food, coffee or just to check on his general welfare. The reports weren't good. Once he was angrily throwing coffee mugs at the wall. Another time, he was near tears. One airman said he heard laughing once, but it was the report that mentioned Daniel saying how the very weave of his uniform hurt his skin had Hammond worried.

The general smiled at the mental image of Jack O'Neill forcing a stubborn Daniel Jackson to rest and eat. Those two indomitable wills in concert with each other was a tremendous force to be reckoned with. Opposed, you've got the makings of an apocalyptic head-on collision, and with Doctor Jackson in his current physical state, it would definitely be a week Hammond was glad he wouldn't have to witness, no matter how entertaining it might be.

"General," Sergeant Davis called him over the intercom, "incoming wormhole."

Hammond hurried to the control room. No SG teams were scheduled to return. "Signal?"

Davis waited a moment, then answered. "SG-1 signal. Abydonian sub-signal. Transmission only."

Hammond reached down and activated the monitor to receive the MALP image. It was a good thing they had left one behind on Abydos. General Hammond would never forgive himself for threatening to send a bomb through … but that was then. This was now. Within moments, the picture of the Abydonian gate room appeared on the screen with Kasuf standing before the MALP.

"Master Kasuf, this is General Hammond. It's good to see you again, sir."

"Thank you, General. Please excuse my haste, but is my good son there?"

Hammond motioned to a nearby airman to call Daniel on the telephone and advise him that his presence was required in the control room. "He'll be here in a moment. How are things on Abydos? No trouble, I hope." Jackson didn't need any more trouble.

"No, there has been no trouble. It has been quiet since my daughter died, may she rest in peace."

Kasuf's voice was steady, not the voice of a grieving parent. He had been able to deal with that pain well enough. "That's good," Hammond said gratefully. "Things have been rather busy for us, your son-in-law in particular."

"You have important tasks. It is not a simple matter to fight the Goa'uld," the Elder commented. "I shall not keep Dan'yer long. I require his assistance on a political matter."

"Political?" Daniel asked breathlessly as he ran into the control room. Hammond surmised that he must have run the entire way.

"Good Son, the Council is convening in a few hours to discuss terms of a new trade agreement with our neighboring cities. I cannot cast your vote in this. Can you return home?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Daniel volunteered before asking the general for permission. Seeing Hammond's quickly permissive nod, he said, "I'll let the general tell Jack I won't be going fishing today."

Kasuf didn't answer, just nodded and stepped back.

"I'll send him through the Stargate immediately," Hammond said into the microphone just as the wormhole disengaged.

"Sergeant, dial up Abydos."

"Yes, sir."

Before Daniel could turn to leave, the general stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling well enough to do this?"

Daniel flexed his fingers. "Right now? Yes, sir. I don't feel … too out of sorts at the moment. I should be all right for a little while."

"What would you like me to tell Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond had been the bearer of bad tidings to his second-in-command on more than one occasion, but this time would be priceless.

Daniel didn't have to consider an answer. It was already on the tip of his tongue. "Tell him I'll be back as soon as I can, and then we'll go catch that really big fish." Tired as he was, as wound up as he was, Daniel realized he really wanted to go back home to Abydos before going on that vacation with Jack—now that he was no longer adverse to the idea of going fishing. It was easier to say that Jack's idea of fun and his were slightly different.

"The one that's this big?" Hammond grinned as he spread his arms apart.

"Oh, you've heard of it?" Daniel returned, smiling.

As Daniel turned to leave, Hammond said quickly, "Doctor, I'd strongly suggest you taking your weapon with you." Hammond said quickly. "And a GDO?"

Daniel looked around, as if deciding what to do when Sergeant Davis opened a drawer and gave him a spare sidearm, holster and an extra SG-1 GDO that he kept in case of emergency—and with SG-1, there were always emergencies. Daniel quickly took the items, put them in his jacket pockets, gave the sergeant and the general a thanking nod, then without further delay he rushed down to the gate room, up the ramp and through the Stargate.

"Sergeant Davis, I have to make a phone call to Colonel O'Neill," Hammond told him.

"Yes, sir," the sergeant answered.

"Oh, Sergeant, I don't know anything about extra GDOs being kept in drawers without authorization. It's not exactly regulation."

"Yes, sir," Davis smiled as he turned back to the control panel.

~o~o~o~

Daniel stepped through the wormhole onto the gate platform on Abydos. Just as he did so, he felt something fall onto the back of his neck. He reached up to brush whatever it was off, but there was nothing there. He dismissed it as his imagination. Kasuf was waiting for him, a small smile on his face. If Kasuf was smiling, that meant that the visit wasn't meant to be just business. Kasuf would turn it into a family trip before it was over.

"Good Father," Daniel greeted Kasuf.

"Good Son, I am glad you are here. There is much to be done, and time is against us."

Kasuf sounded more urgent than before. "I thought you just needed my vote for the trade agreement. Did something else happen?"

"Yes," Kasuf said as he brought his left hand out from his robes. Something shiny was wrapped around his fingers and palm, something very familiar. Kasuf's arm reached forward toward Daniel, the ribbon device flared directly at Daniel's forehead, dropping him to his knees in intense pain.

"Varos!" A familiar, disembodied voice rang though the gate room. "Enough. I do not wish him harmed. At least, not yet."

Daniel's eyes blinked as the immediate pain stopped, but the lingering ache remained. The pain was too pronounced—the Blood of Sokar was being channeled with it. His head felt like it was splitting open!

Kasuf … no. It couldn't be! It wasn't Kasuf. How could Kasuf use a ribbon device unless … no. Not his father-in-law, too! Not all of his family!

Daniel could barely move through the overwhelming pain. He had learned enough about ribbon devices to learn about the different settings. Some stunned, some killed, others just hurt. Obviously, the one Kasuf was holding was set to a painful stun.

"Impressive," the familiar voice said. "You still have some control. Yes, you have been subjected to our personal weapon several times before. You have learned to use the effects against it, haven't you?"

Damn. It was Apophis. That's who owned the voice. With a mighty effort, Daniel looked up at the creature standing before him, looking down on him with disgust and some impatience. Oh, yeah. It was Apophis. Dressed in his garish red attire, he would be considered overdressed at a costume party. "You know," Daniel said as he moved around trying to regain complete control over his limbs, "you really ought to get a new tailor. The one you've got has been dressing you like a drag queen on a bad day." He saw Apophis' eyes blaze at that. "Or maybe it's not your tailor," Daniel said, trying to gain control of the conversation as well. "Maybe you just prove the old adage that you're ugly and your mother dresses you funny."

Apophis easily walked over to Daniel and backhanded him into the Jaffa he hadn't realized was standing behind him. Good thing he was still kneeling on the ground or he would have landed on his backside, not that Apophis' second punch didn't send him there immediately after it was delivered. "I shall enjoy making you suffer," was Apophis' lame threat.

The little bastard really needed to get new material. "Suffer?" Daniel asked. "Have you been watching those bad B movies on the Late Show again?" Right. Keep on doing as Jack always told you to do. Make jokes, good, bad and in-between. Don't let him know you're scared. Hell, don't let him know you're terrified.

Apophis laughed. That was never good. The Goa'uld raised his hand and waved for someone to come closer. Now what did he have in mind? Did Apophis—oh, no. Matters just got worse. From behind a column in the gate room came someone Daniel had never expected to see. It was an Asgard. Someone who was supposed to be helping Earth against the Goa'uld was working with a Goa'uld? Daniel was in big trouble.

He should have given his assignments to Robert and gone fishing.

The Jaffa standing behind him dragged him unceremoniously to his feet and pushed him forward. Daniel was forced to follow Apophis, the Asgard and Kasuf—who was inside Kasuf? Varos, was that his name?—out of the gate room. Behind him, he heard what could only be classified as a derisive snort. He turned to see more Jaffa and Skaa—no, not Skaara. It was Klorel getting into step behind him. What next? The hosts were his family! This was the family that he would have gladly given up his life for. Now they were hosts for parasites who were going to delight in killing him or worse. Daniel knew that was going to happen. He'd angered more Goa'ulds than he wanted to think about, and Apophis had just grabbed him by using the one bait he couldn't resist: family.

He knew where they were taking him. As they made their way toward the small room off the main corridor, Daniel thought to himself, _'Jack, please tell me you've decided to come here instead of waiting for me to come back._' He knew it was a useless hope. He was trapped.

They entered the small room single file. In the center, it held an altar that had been used ages ago in ancient sacrificial ceremonies that had been outlawed after the fall of Ra. Blood still stained some of the stones, giving them a reddish hue, a brilliant contrast to the sand colored stone that covered Abydos. Daniel knew that those colors could be some of the last he ever saw in this lifetime.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

Hammond was almost amused at Jack's irritation. Almost. Just because Jack wasn't happy that Daniel's trip home had delayed the catching of the _fish this big_ didn't mean that the colonel had the right to make everyone miserable—but he was trying. He was grumpy and growling at everyone, snapping at anyone who dared to speak. Hammond was ready to _politely_ ask him to leave the control room and find something productive to do.

"Colonel, why don't you take a break?" the general suggested. "It could be hours before we hear anything from Doctor Jackson."

"You know he won't tell Kasuf about the Blood of Sokar," Jack stated bluntly. "He's gonna be yo-yoing up and down the emotional scale, and no one's gonna know what's wrong with him."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Master Kasuf is a very wise man. He'll know the moment Doctor Jackson starts behaving out of character that something is wrong. He'll ask—"

"And Daniel will tell him. Kasuf is the one person he'll never keep anything from."

"He'll be fine, Jack, but you're starting to annoy the masses. I'll let you know if we hear anything from Abydos—"

The alarm sounded at that moment, preventing any further conversation.

"Incoming signal," Sergeant Davis called out as the wormhole stabilized, grateful for any distraction from the fuming colonel. "It's the Tok'ra."

General Hammond nodded his agreement. "Open the iris."

"Here we go again," Jack said unhappily. "First, Daniel postpones our vacation, now the Tok'ra are going to grace us with their presence. Life can be so much fun."

"Colonel?"

"It's always the same, General. The Tok'ra show up, get us to do something they don't want to risk their own necks for, and we're the ones that almost get killed."

"Not necessarily, Colonel. This might just be a social call."

"With all due respect, sir," Jack said sarcastically, "if I believed that, I'd be buying swampland in Arizona."

"So noted," Hammond told him. "Would you be interested in a bridge in Brooklyn?"

They watched as several Tok'ra stepped through the event horizon, but they only recognized two. The first was Donan, a lab assistant. The other was Malthus, a Tok'ra scientist.

Oh, boy. This wasn't going to be fun.

~o~o~o~

"Excuse me," General Hammond angrily interrupted his visitor. "You want to exhume the body of Doctor Jackson's wife, and you believed that he would give permission for you to do so?"

Malthus could feel Mordecai's '_I told you so'_ speaking loud and clear in his mind. He gave his host a quick nudge as he felt Mordecai sit back and listen. He had no doubt that his host would be telling him exactly what to say and what not to say during this meeting. Mordecai, being human, had a better rapport with other humans than Malthus did; however, he was giving Malthus the chance to present his request. "General, I don't believe you understand the significance of having access to a—"

"No. I don't believe I do understand." Hammond sat back and laced his fingers together. Resting his joined hands on the table, he said, "Please explain."

_'….Be polite, Malthus. And humble. General Hammond does not look pleased …'_ Malthus took a deep breath as he tried to take his host's words to heart. It was better to yield to the wisdom of experience than to allow his own pride to take control of him. Mordecai would not allow him to damage the Tok'ra/Earth relationship but would be granted some leeway.

"General, there are only a few Queen Goa'ulds in existence. There are many Goa'uld queens, they are the rulers or mates of the pharaohs, but only the Queen Goa'ulds themselves have the ability to reproduce. One symbiote in one hundred thousand will be born a queen, and that one symbiote is highly sought after by all System Lords. This guarantees that a System Lord's bloodline will survive."

"Yes, we've been briefed about Goa'uld bloodlines," Hammond said.

Jack leaned forward, his unfailing stare pinning Malthus in his seat. "Why do you want to dig up Sha'uri?"

"There is a chance that I might be able to continue my research. General, Colonel, you must understand that Goa'uld symbiotes do not have the ability to reproduce as prolifically as humans. Only queens are born with the ability, and symbiote numbers are decreasing. My small sample of genetic material is gone, and I am only one of a very few trying to discover new and varied ways to increase our numbers or affect the numbers of Goa'uld symbiotes. Without new material, I will not be able to continue my research to discover and duplicate the genetic difference that allows only queens to produce offspring."

"That's it?" Jack asked.

Malthus waited a moment. _'Mordecai?_'

Malthus could sense Mordecai weighing the options of telling the truth or keeping secrets. Finally, Malthus heard Mordecai's advice. _'….Tell him, Malthus …'_

_'I cannot tell him about my other research.'_

'…_.You don't have any choice …'_

The silent conversation between host and symbiote lasted mere moments, so quickly that no one else in the room knew that it was happening. "No, Colonel. There is more. I've also been searching for weaknesses in a Goa'uld's bloodline in order to find more subtle ways to defeat them."

That one statement caught the general's interest. "What do you mean?" Hammond asked.

"If we can determine the distinct genetic traits present in a queen's bloodline, we might be able to engineer a compound that will target the symbiotes of that bloodline, thereby killing the enemy without killing any of our own people."

Jack and Hammond were silent for a moment, then Jack muttered, "A smart poison. Kill the bad guys and leave the good guys standing."

"Yes," Malthus answered.

"You still haven't answered about why you want to dig up Sha'uri," Jack reminded him.

The Tok'ra took a deep breath, then said, "Amaunet is not a rare name among the Goa'uld. The original Amaunet was a Queen and mate to Amun-Ra. There have been several powerful System Lords with that name, but nothing certain is known about the fate of the Queen herself. She seems to have disappeared in history. The Amaunet who took Doctor Jackson's wife—"

"Sha'uri," Hammond corrected him.

"I'm sorry?" Malthus was thrown off track by the unexpected interruption. "I don't understand."

"Doctor Jackson's wife was named Sha'uri. She helped lead the rebellion against Ra on Abydos. Her father is Kasuf, the Chief Elder of Nagada, the capital city of Abydos. Her brother is Skaara who was also taken as a host by a Goa'uld named Klorel. Make no mistake. She was an innocent woman kidnapped and tortured by the Goa'uld. Let me remind you to not lose sight of the fact that we are talking about a human being whose importance cannot be understated. She's a lady, not a lab experiment."

_'….He's telling you to show respect …'_ Mordecai's voice scolded.

_'I can see that. Doesn't he realize—'_

'…_. Malthus, you're casually talking about dissecting his friend's wife! Were you really expecting them to just hand her body over to you with smiles on their faces? …'_

Reflecting on his words and attitude, Malthus realized that he might have appeared callous by the Tau'ri. Perhaps only another scientist could wholly understand his viewpoint, but General Hammond was not a scientist, neither was Colonel O'Neill. "I'm sorry. I did not intend to belittle the tragedy that fell on Doctor Jackson and his—Sha'uri. I do realize that losing her must be difficult for him."

"It has been," Hammond said, his voice taking on an angry edge. "She died two months ago, and he's still grieving. Your coming here at this time to ask him to exhume her so you can run tests is the height of insensitivity and shows an inhuman lack of sympathy."

Malthus did not miss the subtle message that Hammond was conveying. Just because he was a Tok'ra did not mean he couldn't follow the rules of civility. Malthus felt Mordecai's nudge. He knew the timing was bad, but time was his enemy. Soon, he wouldn't be able to salvage any viable samples.

"I didn't realize that such a short time had passed since she died. I thought it had been longer."

"Well, it hasn't," O'Neill's angry voice all but shattered Malthus' confidence. "And we're not letting anybody with a snake in his head hurt Sha'uri anymore. She's dead and buried. Let her be."

"Colonel, as I was trying to explain—"

"Explain? You want to dig up Sha'uri and butcher what's left of her because of Amaunet so you can keep playing in your lab! Try harder," O'Neill ordered.

Malthus chose his words carefully. He needed to get past Jackson's watchdogs first. He hadn't anticipated this much resistance. "The rumors surrounding Amaunet have been varied for many millennia. As I said before, several Goa'ulds have used the name. That in turn has caused problems in tracing the history and genealogy. We have tried to discover the truth, but Amaunet's life has always been a well guarded secret."

"We have reason to believe that Apophis' queen was the same Amaunet that was mate to Amun-Ra. There have always been rumors that Amun-Re had refused to father any children with Amaunet because he feared his offspring would conspire against him. Other rumors state that they spawned more symbiotes than any other pair. Some held that Amaunet refused to have offspring with him because of his disloyalty and would only give her permission for certain queens to be impregnated by Amun-Re. Still other rumors persist that she could bring about offspring without the assistance of a male-hosted Goa'uld. There was one that stated that she was the mother of all Goa'ulds, not Hathor, but that rumor has been proven false. All we do know is that Apophis and Amaunet have never produced symbiotic offspring during the time they were together, and we do know that she gave Apophis permission to mate with a few queens over the millennia. Klorel was the son of another Queen Goa'uld. We just don't know which."

"Our records do not have Apophis' mate positively classified as a queen, but it is more than possible. In fact, I would say that it is likely. Ages ago, the pharaohs would not divulge who the mothers of their offspring were because it was necessary that they mate with more than one queen in order to secure the highest chances of preserving their genetic line. Keeping the queens' identities secret meant that other System Lords had great difficulty in determining exactly how many offspring a Goa'uld sired because none knew how many queens or which queens a pharaoh seeded. As you can imagine, these queens were and still are in very high demand. They are as sought after as planets are during a conquest. In order to hide her identity and not be hunted, Amaunet may have only claimed to be a Goa'uld queen although there is a very good chance that she was a Queen Goa'uld. A small sample of genetic material would allow me to perform tests that might identify her status and, if she was a queen and produced as many symbiotes as we think she may have, I can isolate the genetic anomaly that differentiates her bloodline from others. Once that is done, I can create a method of destroying that particular bloodline, thereby destroying her entire line."

Malthus could see the interest in the faces sitting around the conference table. A chance to destroy the Goa'uld didn't come along every day of the week.

"So, let me get this straight." Jack started counting off Malthus' points on his fingers. "One, you want to dig up Sha'uri's body. Two, you want to run tests on her to see if this particular Amaunet was a Queen Goa'uld or just your average run-of-the-mill Goa'uld queen. Three, if Amaunet was a Queen Goa'uld, you want to take Sha'uri's body, dissect it and run as many tests as you can until it decomposes completely. Four, you want to try to come up with some kind of chemical warfare that's gonna take down her bloodline because if she is the mother and grandmother of a lot of Goa'ulds, you could use a smart chemical to destroy them all in one fell swoop without risking any Tok'ra because I'm guessing that you're obviously not part of Amaunet's bloodline. Is that about it?"

"Yes, Colonel. That's it."

"Uh, General, you want to take this?" Jack asked Hammond.

Hammond took a deep breath. Malthus had been told that generals were at a disadvantage since insubordination from them wasn't permitted; however, a politely worded but strongly motivated disagreement was allowed. "Malthus, I'm sure you understand that any chance to stop the Goa'uld is one that we should take under any circumstance," there was a pause, how was the general going to phrase the next part? "but no matter what the benefits you could derive from taking genetic material from Amaunet, there is no way I can endorse your recommendation or approve of your plan to exhume Sha'uri Jackson's body. The decision to allow you to do so ultimately belongs to her family. Doctor Jackson will say no, but he wouldn't make such an important decision as telling you 'no' without speaking to his father-in-law. Master Kasuf will deny you permission but he will ask me for my opinion since he'll be told that you came here first instead of going to Abydos. I will have to tell him that I cannot agree with your plan. I won't hurt Doctor Jackson further. I have no doubt that they will not give you permission. I can assure you, sir, Sha'uri will not be removed from her grave."

"General Hammond," Malthus tried to begin again.

"Forget it," O'Neill interrupted him. "I know for a fact that Daniel won't let you anywhere near Sha'uri's grave. And if you even try, Daniel won't be thinking of the Earth/Tok'ra Alliance. He's gonna be thinking just how good it's gonna feel to pop a few bullets in you."


	5. Chapter 5

**ABYDOS—ALTAR ROOM**

The room was secluded and chilled, dark and small. The only prominent structure in the room was the altar that took up more than one fourth of the space. It wasn't truly an altar for supplication to the gods so much as it was a place for ritual murder for Ra's entertainment. Many poor souls had been uselessly sacrificed for Ra's amusement, and now it would be utilized again for Apophis' enjoyment. The blood stained stone seemed willing and eager to accept another victim.

Daniel was shoved further into the room. No one spoke a word, but the Jaffa bowed reverently to someone standing in the shadows. Daniel tried to see the person; the figure seemed familiar, one that Daniel was acquainted with … who—

The person turned toward him, eyes glowing as they looked at him -

No.

Daniel couldn't believe it. No matter what his eyes were registering, this was impossible.

It couldn't be!

Daniel stared in sheer disbelief. It had to be a ghost, some kind of apparition in front of him. There, in the altar room dressed in the simple ceremonial burial robe, was Sha'uri—

No, not Sha'uri.

The glowing eyes - it was the Goa'uld.

Amaunet was still alive.

Apophis walked over to Amaunet, reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Daniel watched in stunned silence as that monster that had ripped his family apart touched the cheek that only Daniel had a right to touch. The thought that Apophis was anywhere near his wife made Daniel's skin crawl. It didn't matter that Amaunet was in control. Sha'uri was still there, somewhere. At least, he hoped she was. If she was still alive, then that meant he had another chance to rescue her, but how could she be alive? How? He'd buried her, watched as the sands covered her body. How could it be?

"As you can see, all that was taken from me has been restored." Apophis' voice was smug and arrogant—like always. "The Asgard do have their uses," he said as he pointed toward the diminutive alien.

Daniel stared speechlessly at the Asgard, feeling the betrayal from a being that was supposed to be an ally. He turned his gaze to Amaunet, hoping beyond hope that Sha'uri was somewhere in there, still alive and fighting. Maybe she could influence Amaunet. She'd done it before. "That's impossible. Amaunet's dead. Teal'c killed her. I buried her."

Apophis' laugh was haughty and cruel. "We are gods, Daniel Jackson. Should we not have power over death itself?"

Daniel was disgusted by the arrogant display of false superiority. "You're not a god. You're just a snake inside the body of a scribe. You have no power over anything. You—"

"Silence!" Apophis struck out his hand and fired his personal hand weapon at Daniel. The smile on his face showed everyone he enjoyed watching the sight of Daniel's body being lifted and thrown across the room into the far wall.

The ringing in Daniel's ears didn't block out the conversation in the room. "Do not harm him much, my pharaoh," Amaunet's voice sounded sweetly. "There is no sarcophagus here, and here must be the place for you to take your revenge on these slaves." He saw her gaze track to him, but he saw no hint of Sha'uri in her eyes.

He felt the Jaffa grab him and manhandle back into a standing position, and then noticed that Apophis lowered the hand device. Apophis' voice seemed to claw its way through the dull ringing that was lessening. "Why here, my love? You are most adamant on this point."

Amaunet glanced at Daniel. He knew he was staggering a bit on his feet, barely conscious, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him pass out. He met Amaunet's stare, noticing that her gaze didn't waver from his. For some reason, he held her rapt attention.

Then there was something else… something that Daniel saw … something that Apophis saw. Both saw the longing reflected in her eyes. In a bastardization of Sha'uri's gentle voice, Amaunet declared Daniel's punishment. "This planet was their home. Their strength flows from these sands. To break their spirit, we must destroy their perception of the safety they believe to be here. When they reflect on this planet, they will no longer remember it fondly. It will be the site of their domination by the Goa'uld."

Apophis nodded his agreement. "Very wise," he commented approvingly. "An ingenious method to break their spirits."

Daniel shook his head in an attempt to regain his senses. He was being held in the grip of two Jaffa. Kasuf—no, that wasn't Kasuf. Daniel remembered what Apophis had called him. Varos. He was standing nearby with Ska—no, Klorel. He had to believe that Kasuf and Skaara were helplessly watching but unable to do anything to help him. He knew that both Goa'ulds were watching the goings-on with great delight.

Daniel knew that their hosts held very different opinions, but he could expect no help from them.

"Prepare him," Apophis ordered, "for implantation."

What?

No!

In a burst of panicked energy, Daniel jerked free of the surprised Jaffa, but it was a limited and short-lived victory. An elbow slammed into a Jaffa's pouch put the first Jaffa on the ground. The second grabbed Daniel around the neck and held him in a chokehold. He didn't anticipate any surprises and ignored Daniel's feet. One swift kick from the Tau'ri in a sensitive area, and that Jaffa was down as well.

Two down, two to go.

Unfortunately for Daniel, the element of surprise was now lost. As he was reaching into his jacket for the pistol, the two remaining Jaffa rushed him and tackled him to the ground. With a swift and painful yank, the largest Jaffa ripped off Daniel's jacket while the second tore his t-shirt off him.

"You do have spirit, Daniel Jackson," Apophis lauded over his prisoner. "I will enjoy breaking you."

Daniel struggled harder against the Jaffa, noticing in his peripheral vision that neither the gun nor the GDO had fallen from the jacket. They were stills safely concealed. "I don't think so." He continued to struggle despite the fact that their now-recovered associates joined the two Jaffa holding him. He didn't have a chance.

With a smirk, Apophis stated the obvious. "You will live ten thousand life times as my host, and I will enjoy your suffering every moment."

Daniel glanced at Amaunet and saw her eyes change. For a moment, he believed he was looking into Sha'uri's eyes. He saw confusion, unsteadiness. Was Sha'uri trying to stop Amaunet? "Sha'uri! Bene wa!" There was another brief moment of recognition in her soft brown eyes, only to be replaced with the Goa'uld's cruel soullessness.

~o~o~o~

Amaunet watched silently, her own thoughts were of how she was going to enjoy spending ten thousand life times with her husband's new host. She felt her host try to fight, to surface, and she reveled in the feeling of power suppressing Sha'uri gave her. Death had not tempered the enjoyment of utter domination. She sent very vivid images of what her intentions were to Sha'uri, exactly why she wanted Daniel Jackson as host to her consort.

'_What you enjoyed will soon be mine,'_ Amaunet told her. She smiled at Sha'uri's soundless screams.

Events were moving too slowly for her. "Jaffa!" she ordered. "Your pharaoh ordered you to prepare him for implantation. Do so immediately!"

Amaunet was not surprised to find Sha'uri still fighting. With a brief flash of pain, the symbiote forced Sha'uri into submissive silence. The host had painfully learned not to resist—at least, not to resist much. _'Your husband will submit to our will as you do. You will watch as I gain possession of what I desire.'_

Instead of further concerning herself with her host, Amaunet focused her attention on the spectacle before her.

~o~o~o~

Again, Daniel struggled against the Jaffa, but it was pointless. He was lost. One Jaffa slammed Daniel's knee with his pain stick as a means to subdue him. The other clamped his hand over Daniel's mouth to keep him silent, but Daniel bit down hard, drawing blood from the Jaffa's hand. That earned him another hard slap across the face.

Apophis walked over to him, his haughty, arrogant sneer was a window into his thoughts. He grabbed Daniel's chin in one very strong hand. "Yes, I will enjoy your suffering every moment we are joined."

That deserved an answer. Daniel violently wrenched an arm free from the Jaffa's iron grip and slammed his fist into Apophis' jaw with all the force he could muster. The Goa'uld was hardly fazed. He backhanded Daniel again, this time knocking his head against the ground, leaving his senses addled momentarily.

The four Jaffa pinned Daniel to the ground, forcing him to lie spread-eagle on his back on the sandy floor. The one holding his shoulder to the ground also grabbed his head and pressed it back forcefully into the dirt.

"Varos," Apophis called for his Grand Vizier, "I will not have my queen inconvenienced by commanding the Jaffa. This is for our amusement. Take charge of this. I must prepare for the transfer."

~o~o~o~

Taking his responsibility very seriously, Varos ordered, "Do not damage him." His vantage point beside Klorel gave him a perfect view of the proceedings in which to oversee the implantation. "A host must be in an acceptable state when taken by a god. Place the slave on the altar. It is only fitting that he be presented to Apophis in the traditional way."

Loki finally spoke. "Apophis has not subdued him with his hand device. Would that not be advisable?"

"Not any longer," Varos explained. "The device was used on Daniel Jackson earlier. To use it again this soon may damage him beyond the healing powers of the pharaoh, and we do not have a sarcophagus to heal the damage. We will follow the old tradition in this instance."

~o~o~o~

As one, the Jaffa grabbed Daniel and hauled him bodily to the altar. He tried to fight, he tried to twist his way out of their clutches, but the Jaffas' grips were too tight. He could barely move. Two of the Jaffa took a knife from their belts and deftly cut away Daniel's clothes and boots, leaving his physical appearance completely visible to be judged by his captors. After a token scuffle, they wrestled Daniel onto his back on the altar, the rough stone scratching his now bare skin. The restraints that had once held victims on the table had long eroded away, so the Jaffa physically restrained him. One had a vice-like grip on his leg, squeezing it almost to the breaking point. Another held his arm down and had clamped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't move or utter a word. All of his efforts went for nothing. He couldn't free himself.

He could see Amaunet smiling an eager, evil grin as she approached him. It was Amaunet—Sha'uri never held such a contemptible look on her face. The Goa'uld stood before him and ran her hand through his hair, across his forehead, down his chest, his stomach and lower … "Yes, you are still very much as I have seen in my slave's memories," Amaunet whispered to herself. She leaned down and whispered to Daniel, "I have long enjoyed inspecting slaves that would serve me or become hosts." Her hand moved further, touching, exploring … "From the moment I took this slave for my host, I have planned for this moment. I forced Sha'uri to remember you countless times. I felt every time you touched her, every time you were with her. I found much to amuse me during the long days my pharaoh was from my side. Soon, you will belong to my pharaoh and thus to me. You will be mine, and I will find more to amuse me."

Daniel tried to jerk away from her, and the Jaffa tightened the grip on his head and forced it to the altar. "You cannot fight," she said in a low voice, a voice too low for anyone else to hear. "My pharaoh will break you of your insolence. He will take your very essence, subsume you, consume you, control you, take your memories and make you his. Then you will be mine."

"My queen?" Varos calmly called for her attention. "We are ready."

Amaunet stood back and watched.

Held silent and motionless, Daniel heard a sound ….an unusual strangling sound. Then there was a thud, like a body falling to the ground. Daniel forced himself not to think about what he was hearing. He didn't hear the scribe's body fall. He didn't hear the symbiote hissing. He didn't hear Varos move across the room to pick up the symbiote. He didn't see the symbiote in Varos' hands as the Goa'uld laid it on the altar near his feet. He didn't smell the stink of it, like a moldy dead rat? He didn't … no, he felt it. He felt a slick, slimy, slippery, disgusting something crawl up his legs and onto his stomach. The hissing became louder. He tried to move his head but was held down too tightly by the Jaffa. He could move his eyes, though, and what he saw sickened him. The symbiote was moving onto his stomach, curling up, then extending, all the time crawling slowly up toward him, the scales cutting his skin in places, each cut drawing blood that the symbiote crawled slowly through. Damn the snake. Apophis was lingering as long as he could just to make Daniel more scared than he already was. He slowly inched up Daniel's stomach, then his chest, then sat back on his haunches and leaned over Daniel until he was eye to eye with him. For a long moment, human and symbiote stared at each other, neither giving the other any satisfaction. Finally, the symbiote's head dipped a little, and then it turned and screamed at Varos.

"Turn him over," Varos ordered the Jaffa.

As one, the Jaffa flipped Daniel over onto his stomach with him fighting with renewed effort every inch of the way. The Jaffa, each one far stronger alone than most people he had ever encountered, were four strong and determined to please their god. Daniel knew he didn't have a chance, but that didn't mean he would just give up and surrender to his worst enemy.

One of his moves earned one of the Jaffa a bloody nose from a flying elbow, but that was the last true hit Daniel was able to deliver. One of his arms was roughly twisted behind his back, a knee shoved into his lower spine. He barely heard Varos' repeated order to "not damage him!" His head was held down forcibly. He couldn't see what was happening, but he knew. He felt the Jaffa with his knee pressed into his back move away slightly.

_Oh, my God, this is really happening!_ His worst nightmare was coming true, this … he suddenly felt the rock beneath him … no. Not now. The Blood of Sokar was acting true to form, and his skin had become extra sensitive again. This was going to hurt! The slimy symbiote crawled slowly onto Daniel's back, again trying to increase the time to enjoy the fear growing in his new host, casually inched its way into position, reared its head back, and hissed triumphantly at the watching crowd, crowing its victory in a reptilian aria.

The guards tightened their hold on him.

Amaunet smiled.

Varos and Klorel watched.

Daniel didn't breathe.

Apophis struck.

God! It hurt! Daniel felt the symbiote's head dive into the back of his neck, felt muscle, skin and sinew shred and rip apart as it forced an entrance.

And he screamed.

He felt it wriggle its way through the wound slowly, excruciatingly slow, taking its time, moving more violently than necessary, cutting the skin with wiry scales, shredding through the muscles, its tail slapping him as it pushed its way into his neck, increasing the pain of possession as a way of punishing him for defying the Goa'uld.

And screamed.

He felt it start to roughly weave and curl its way around his spinal cord and attach itself to his brain, not caring how many muscles tore and bled. He felt its body contract and release as it moved itself into position.

And screamed.

Then came the force of the connection of the symbiote's mind beginning to overpower his own.

And screamed.

With a mighty effort, he yanked his limbs free from the Jaffa. Rolling to the side, he fell off the altar before anyone could catch him. He clawed at the back of his neck in a vain attempt to remove the symbiote, but it was futile. He didn't even know when he stopped screaming. All he knew was the unending pain, blinding pain … then darkness.

~o~o~o~

Everyone's attention was fully on Apophis. Goa'ulds changed hosts frequently, but pharaohs and queens were more reluctant to change. They, at least, had to keep the illusion of being immortal gods. Their appearance couldn't change very often, so when a ruler took a new host, it was a celebrated event.

In that moment, when Varos looked about the room, he noticed one small change. "Where is the body of the pharaoh's former host?"

All looked, but there was no sign of the scribe's body. Only the imprint of where it had fallen when Apophis abandoned it was visible.

"Jaffa, kree," Varos ordered. "Find it."

The four Jaffa hurried out of the room, leaving the Goa'uld and the Asgard alone with their unconscious master.

Varos had seen many blendings before. They could last from a few seconds to a few hours depending on the strength of host and symbiote, and everyone present was well aware that both Apophis and Daniel Jackson were very strong individuals. They would be there a while. As the Jaffa left to search for the missing body, Varos felt a slight tug on his arm. He looked down to the Asgard.

"I will wait with the Jaffa. The pharaoh and queen must not leave until I can assess her majesty's condition. There may be unforeseen factors caused by the resurrection that I must monitor."

"Of course. Apophis has given orders to attend to you. If we must wait, Apophis will agree."

After Loki left, Varos turned his attention back to his pharaoh and his queen. Amaunet had sat down on the ground, a very unqueenly thing to do, and turned Apophis over onto his back. She seemed to be unconcerned with the blood that covered the pharaoh's back and neck or the fact that it stained her own clothes. With his head in her lap, she used gentle fingers to wipe away the sweat and sand that peppered his face, chest and arms. These were not the actions of a queen. These were the movements of the little slave host.

The newly resurrected queen was being strongly influenced by the human.

Odd, Varos had thought the host completely gone, but if the Asgard could bring back the queen, then surely reviving a mere human was an easy enough task. He had a sudden desire to find a blanket to cover Apophis, to preserve some shred of his dignity as his pharaoh took control of the human and healed the wounds, but quickly realized that it was the concern from his host for the Tau'ri that was clouding his judgment. Even Klorel seemed to be worried but he was only exhibiting the worry his host had been known to express. No, they were feeling their hosts' emotions, even the queen. This would be their downfall.

Varos had considered this before. Taking an entire family as hosts to a royal Goa'uld family would be disastrous.

~o~o~o~

Amaunet swept more grains of sand from Apophis' hair with one hand, the other hand lying still but protectively on her mate's chest. He felt as she had imagined from Sha'uri's memories. So many times in the past, she dragged memories from her host, times of cuddling during the night, Sha'uri's hand lying on her Dan'yel's bare chest, feeling his heart beat and his chest rise and fall with each sleeping breath. "Yes, my pharaoh," Amaunet whispered softly. "Now you have a host that will please us both." She had long endured her host's feelings for this man as well as her own jealousy for the depth of Sha'uri's and Daniel's relationship, both physical and emotional. Sha'uri's feelings would often bleed into Amaunet's perceptions, and Amaunet realized that despite her beliefs to the contrary, she had nothing with Apophis—nothing as strong as the emotions between the two humans. Even their physical relationship was more rewarding than anything Amaunet had ever experienced with either of her mates.

Sha'uri's memories had taunted her. Tenderness, gentleness, all-consuming passion, utter fulfillment, contentment, genuine selfless love …

Amaunet had never personally experienced such feelings, but with both she and her pharaoh now controlling them, the humans' feelings and their abilities would be theirs to explore and enjoy. Their relationship, both emotional and physical, would become deeper and stronger than before—and the helpless hosts would endure it all and enjoy none of it.

"My queen?" Varos kneeled before her. "Allow us to move the pharaoh to the altar. It would be proper—"

"No, Varos," Amaunet quietly continued her ministrations. "My pharaoh will stay as he is. I do not wish to disturb him. Dominating this particular Tau'ri has long been a goal. Moving him at this moment could endanger Apophis' life and interfere with that goal. However, my pharaoh will be pleased that you were concerned with his comfort." In an uncharacteristic move, Amaunet reached out and placed her hand on Varos' arm. "I am grateful for all that you have done for us over the years. Even now, you serve us well." Grateful? Why was Amaunet feeling gratitude? Varos was a servant. Loyal to a fault, yes, but still a servant. It was his position to obey.

"I am here to serve, my lady," Varos bowed his head. "What else may I do for you?"

Amaunet returned her attention to Apophis. "We wish this to be a private victory. You and Klorel should wait with the Jaffa outside. I will call for you when you are needed again. My pharaoh will also wish to have the body of his former host destroyed. It must be found."

Varos bowed and began to walk away, but Klorel didn't like the idea of being dismissed. "My queen," he began.

"Klorel, your father and I have a hatred for this slave that must be satisfied." Amaunet would not be denied her final victory over the irritation she had felt for three years from her host, for her host's refusal to acknowledge her station as a slave, but mostly to satisfy her anger and jealousy over the two humans' relationship.

"I, too, must be satisfied, my queen," Klorel explained. "My host's feelings for this individual caused the near destruction of both myself and my father. The destruction of our ha'taks and the deaths of our Jaffa have greatly diminished our standing within the System Lords."

"His crimes against us are great," Amaunet agreed, "but his punishment will be given by your father. He will force Daniel Jackson to surrender to him. His pain will be unimaginable. You will have your revenge on all the Tau'ri. That I can promise you. We now have access to their knowledge. We will soon destroy them."

Klorel looked down at the man whose head was cradled in the queen's lap. He felt a sudden surge of great compassion and respect … and something more, was that a brotherly bond? … for him, but pushed those feelings back down. Those were his host's, not his. The Tau'ri should not be allowed to live, but as a host, his life would at least have a purpose. A private victory? Yes, Apophis was owed that due to the insolence he had suffered at Daniel Jackson's hands. Klorel would have his revenge later. "Then I will join Varos. We will be near should you need assistance."

Amaunet's attention was completely devoted to her mate. She barely acknowledged Klorel as he left.

~o~o~o~

Sha'uri had been free. She didn't remember much except that she hadn't been scared or in pain, and then she was forced back into that prison she loathed. She had thought she was dead, her last sight was her Dan'yel lying beside her as she told him she loved him one last time, then …

Back. In her prison. In the pain. In the horror that was a host.

She hadn't been able to fight back when she saw her husband brought into the altar room. She could only watch as the demons took him. Now, all she could do was be a mute witness to the demons' evil.

As Amaunet continued tending to Apophis, Sha'uri silently watched through eyes she couldn't control. Apophis was in her husband! Everything Dan'yel knew, every secret he possessed would soon be Apophis' for the taking. Dan'yel was strong, but no one could resist the demons for long. Soon, Earth would be in grave danger. If only she had been able to fight harder! If only Amaunet were still dead.

_'But I am very much alive,'_ she heard Amaunet's voice ring inward, her demonic laugh chilling_.__'See your husband? He is helpless before my pharaoh. Like you, he will soon learn that he is nothing.'_

'…_.He will fight Apophis. My Dan'yel will not be defeated as easily as a demon …'_

'_Insolent! You will learn your place!'_ Amaunet sent fiery pain into Sha'uri whose screams were heard only by her captor while Amaunet continued her ministrations. Nothing had changed. What had happened before was going to happen again. When she had first been possessed by her demon, the pain had been unbearable. She had awakened, held hostage within her own mind, a helpless bystander of all that Amaunet chose to do with her body whether it was to extend her hand to reach for a cup of water or to destroy a life with her personal hand device. She had learned early that any attempt to fight was punished by excruciating pain. She learned to be silent, to not think about all the cruel events she was forced to witness but refused to curl up and die.

She patiently waited for those rare times when Amaunet was sleeping or distracted. During those times, she remembered what there was to live for, and her most powerful memory was her Dan'yel. She could only remember him. She only saw him twice during the first three years of her imprisonment.

Finally, the pain stopped. Sha'uri shrank back into her mind, but not so far that she couldn't see her Dan'yel. For this moment while Amaunet was so distracted with Apophis, touching him, exploring him, she could see her Dan'yel. She had missed gazing into his blue eyes, hearing the sound of his voice and his laughter, feeling his hand in hers. She would only see a shadow of that now. Amaunet and Apophis would talk and laugh and love, and she and her Dan'yel could only watch helplessly, mute and expressionless. They would each see the demons use their hands to destroy. This would be their existence until …

She hated the demons.

~o~o~o~

Varos felt Kasuf's turmoil mirroring his own, only for different reasons. Kasuf believed he had failed his children. Varos believed that the emotions of the hosts would interfere with the Goa'uld's ability to govern. Recent events were unprecedented and foretold of disaster.

_'Apophis has succeeded. He will emerge stronger and more powerful than before.'_

_'….You believe my good son so easily beaten by you? He has destroyed many of your kind. He will destroy— - …'_

'Yo_ur good son no longer exists. Only Apophis.'_

_'….The host survives, no matter what you say. I am still here …'_

'_Do you truly think your daughter is alive? It was the soul of Amaunet that was returned. Even if Sha'uri were alive, it is of no matter. She no longer exists. Daniel Jackson no longer exists, just as you no longer exist. Apophis will show the Tau'ri his place. He enjoys that. If you do not fight me, I will not hurt you. I have better ways to spend my time rather than disciplining a fretful host.'_

_'….I will fight you. I will not let you harm my children …'_

Varos laughed_.__'You can do nothing. You are nothing. My pharaoh will use Daniel Jackson's knowledge to defeat the Tau'ri.'_

'…_.Believe what you wish. The truth will be far different than what you believe …'_

'_Do not think so, old man,_' Varos taunted him. _'This is the truth.'_ Varos put Kasuf into more pain than the human had ever known. Unlike other Goa'ulds, he took no delight in tormenting his host. He usually pushed them deep within their minds so he wouldn't be bothered by them. This human would be different. He would not recede quietly into the nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

**EARTH—SGC**

Malthus tried a new tact. "General Hammond—" only to be interrupted when Mordecai decided that enough was enough. He demanded to come forward to take over the conversation for his symbiote.

"General Hammond," Mordecai looked appropriately apologetic, "Malthus didn't mean to sound like he didn't care about Doctor Jackson's feelings or the fact that he's only recently lost his wife. He's a scientist, and sometimes he gets very focused on his research. He does understand how hard this has been for Daniel, but the opportunity that's presented itself isn't one that happens often."

"You agree with your symbiote?" General Hammond wanted to know.

"In theory, yes. In practice, in this case, no." Mordecai didn't look at all uncomfortable. And why should he? He'd had to placate many people before. Sometimes Malthus just didn't know how to be sociable.

_'….I heard that …'_

'_I wasn't whispering.'_ Ignoring further protests from Malthus, Mordecai explained. "What Malthus hasn't explained is the exact procedure used in situations such as this. If after everything is explained to Doctor Jackson and his father-in-law - if they do not wish us to disturb Sha'uri's resting place, then that will be the end of it. However, if they feel that the procedure is not in any way disrespectful to her or disturbing her rest in any way, they may allow us to proceed. All we ask is the opportunity to present our case."

The looks on the Tau'ris' faces weren't quite as angry when Mordecai spoke. Maybe they liked dealing with him more than Malthus. At least he was polite.

Hammond cleared his throat and sat forward a bit. "What exactly is the procedure?"

Mordecai refused to give Malthus permission to surface. They were listening to him. If only Malthus had learned that a little humility goes a long way … "It is not necessary to exhume the body. All we need is an exposed area to retrieve a tissue and blood samples."

"So you're saying that you're not looking to desecrate her remains anymore?" Jack asked, not truly believing this change in attitude.

"No, Colonel. Although the body itself would yield the greatest chance of successful lab results, a genetic sample will be enough for Malthus' needs." Mordecai hoped that he was being a little more reasonable.

"How do you get that without digging her up?" Jack demanded.

Mordecai had thought of that. "We'd have to dig up the grave, Colonel; however, it wouldn't be necessary to completely unbury her. All we need is to uncover an arm or a leg in order to obtain the tissue. I don't know what the Abydonian customs are in such matters—"

"They take death pretty seriously," Jack told him. "They have strict rules against unburying dead bodies. The penalty is death unless it's sanctioned by the Council of Elders."

That was not good news. "Should we bring our request before the Council of Elders?" Mordecai asked.

Hammond told them the truth. "Even if you did, I don't believe that you'd be successful. Doctor Jackson is still a member of the Council. His father-in-law is the Chief Elder. They both firmly believe in following Abydonian law, if not for themselves then for the public in general. No matter how scientifically or militarily advantageous such information would be, the act of retrieving such information would be considered a sacrilegious act. Personally, they wouldn't agree to it. Politically, they can't agree to it."

Mordecai had already guessed that, but Malthus was still holding out some hope that reason and scientific need could sway the Tau'ri and the Abydonians. "But we can ask?" Mordecai said again.

"The general's right," Jack told his guest … guests. "They won't let you near Sha'uri's grave."

"Colonel O'Neill knows the Abydonians far better than I do, sir," Hammond said. "Given his friendship with them, he is far more acquainted with their customs and beliefs. I don't believe that you'll be allowed access to Sha'uri's grave. However, if you feel that you can convince them otherwise, we'll send you to Abydos. No matter what information may be gained from the procedure, I cannot agree with your requests. I can't give the Abydonian Council our endorsement. This will have to be taken solely under consideration of Abydonian law."

'…_.Does he mean what I think he means, Mordecai? …'_ Malthus' voice was hopeful.

'_He means that no one from Earth will support us. If we go to Abydos, we're on our own, and if the Council of Elders find out that we came here first and no one wanted to help us argue our case, it weakens our position.'_

'…_.But we must try. I won't let this opportunity escape … let me talk to them …'_

'_All right, but be polite. They're not happy with you at the moment.'_

Malthus retook control. "General Hammond, if you would allow us to travel to Abydos, I would appreciate being allowed to present our request to the Council. They may turn us down, but we have to make the effort. Much depends on this. If we only had your agreement that this research has validity, it would carry considerable emphasis with the Abydonian government."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "Sir, as a general, I have been forced to make decisions that I have loathed to make, some I've greatly regretted. I've given orders that I haven't been proud of that have sent soldiers to their death. The one decision I have the opportunity not to make is one in which I would endorse inflicting more pain on Doctor Jackson and his family. They've been through enough, and I'm ashamed to say that the SGC and myself are somewhat responsible for some of the hardships they've suffered. The last two months would have broken weaker men, not to mention the last three years."

"General Hammond, the Earth/Tok'ra Alliance—"

"Malthus, I cannot in good conscience endorse your research at this time. I believe that I would never be able to endorse it. Doctor Jackson knows me well enough to know that I would never even consider such a request so soon after his wife's death. And since I won't put the weight of the SGC behind your work, I won't allow any of my personnel to advocate it, either. This is a matter that we cannot involve ourselves in."

Jack was the only one to have known Sha'uri for more than a few hours, but it didn't matter. The stories of her courage had led complete strangers to admire her tenacity. She had been a brave woman who had stolen his friend's heart before he even knew Daniel as a friend. To think that this … _Tok'ra_ … was wanting to dig her up just so he could perform some tests on her—it was unthinkable that anyone could be that thoughtless and cruel. Oh, right. Malthus was a Tok'ra. They weren't exactly known for their sensitivity. It was a very good thing that Daniel wasn't there at the moment. If he had been, there was a very good chance that Malthus would have been unconscious. Daniel would have beaten some sense into him, and it couldn't have happened to a more worthy Tok'ra.

"Sir," Jack got his commanding officer's attention, "Daniel won't allow it. Kasuf won't, either. If Malthus goes to Abydos, it's just going to put them through the wringer again. We can't do that to him. Them. Especially with Daniel's health being the way it is right now. We can't be a part of it."

Nodding his head in agreement, Hammond said bluntly, "I think you understand our position, Malthus. No matter what may be gained, the cost is too high for us." _And far too high for Daniel Jackson to pay,_ he thought to himself.

Malthus had expected more from the Tau'ri. After all, they were the ones that were always so eager to kill the Goa'uld, but he couldn't fault them their loyalty to Daniel Jackson and his family. They were only protecting them. "I understand, General. I will not mention the Tau'ri, but I will try to explain my case to the Council. If you'll allow me to gate to Abydos?"

"Sir, do you really think this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

Even if they wouldn't take the chance of angering the Abydonian allies by sending a grave-robbing Tok'ra there, they couldn't afford to anger the Tok'ra either. But … exhuming the grave wasn't the general's decision to make. Turning to Colonel O'Neill, Hammond said, "We can't endorse Malthus' request, but neither can we make decisions for the Abydonian Council. This will be their decision ultimately." Then, to Malthus, "I'll have Sergeant Davis dial up the planet."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ABYDOS—ALTAR ROOM**

Daniel woke to a deeper darkness than he had ever experienced. He couldn't feel anything or move any of his limbs. He felt numb and listless. Exhaustion seemed to permeate his very bones.

Wait a minute. Wasn't he in pain before?

Oh, yeah. He was. He was hurting a lot. The Blood of Sokar had made it all worse -

'_Finally awake, are you?'_ a strangely familiar voice echoed through him.

Was that a light? Wherever Daniel was, the darkness was starting to dissipate. He could almost see the room he was in. He could definitely see part of the altar. His head was pillowed in Sha'uri's lap. She was gazing down at him, but the look in her eyes didn't seem right. There was an arrogance to her expression that didn't belong there. Daniel tried to reach up to her, but he still couldn't move. He couldn't move at all.

'_No, Tau'ri. You are mine to control.'_ There was that voice again.

His arms and legs moved but not under his power. His body sat up, and the terrible truth was apparent to him. It hadn't been a nightmare. Damn Apophis!

'_Know now what I will do to you if you defy me … which I know you will.'_ Apophis sent wave after wave of pain through Daniel. He could hear his own screams in the silent, unending torment_.__'And if you don't defy me, I will have my queen place your wife in even more pain than this. You may choose which of you is punished for your insolence.'_

Daniel screamed despite the fact he had no voice. Wave after wave, pain upon pain, excruciating, unending torment that ripped through his soul. He could hear Apophis' taunting voice inside his head—his mental voice even altered into a two-tone mockery of what it once was.

'_But now, you will be silent and watch. See what is mine and what I do with all that I possess.'_

The pain stopped, Daniel sat in an exhausted huddle in the darkness of his mind but could see what was going on around him. He didn't have the strength to fight back. He could only remain silent and watch.

~o~o~o~

Apophis reveled in his victory! With his new hand, he reached up and stroked Amaunet's cheek. It had a familiarity that he had not felt before. It was obviously an action Daniel had performed many times. It was with a devilish glee that Apophis reflected that it was an action Daniel would never perform again. With great anticipation, he sat up and kissed his queen. He could feel Daniel's weak struggles as he tried to break free, to stop Apophis. Apophis sent daggers of pain through his prisoner again. _'You will be silent!'_

"My pharaoh," Amaunet repeated the cheek stroking motion. Was she also taunting Sha'uri at their apparent victory? "The implantation is successful?"

Apophis' now blue eyes almost danced at her. "Completely successful, my queen. I have control, and soon I will have the key to destroying the Tau'ri." Apophis stood, admiring his new body. Young, strong, almost healthy and very pleasing to the eye. There seemed to be something else … something in the brain of his new host, some impediment that was very uncomfortable for Apophis. It could be called a rough spot that Apophis could actually feel. No matter. A sarcophagus would correct anything he couldn't. He could see Amaunet gazing over his physique in anticipated eagerness.

"The wounds heal quickly. Does my new host please you, my love?" Apophis asked quickly.

Amaunet reached out and touched her mate's shoulder, her hand trailing her as she walked around him, admiring him from all sides. "Very much, my pharaoh. I believe he is a good choice for a host." With shining eyes, she gazed up at him. "Yes, he pleases me."

Apophis walked around the room as if testing the fit of his new body. "Young, strong." A small frown crossed his face. He placed his hand next to his temple. He could still feel something. There was some physical difference in Jackson's brain, something he'd never sensed before. Could it be the result of their meeting on Netu? "I believe he is still suffering from the Blood of Sokar. I will deal with his ills once we return to the safety of the ha'tak. It will take some time to heal this body."

"A sarcophagus will heal it, will it not?" Amaunet asked as they walked from the room.

"Yes, but the sarcophagus is some days travel from here. It, too, is being repaired. Our empire is in chaos, and we must bring order to it."

"Our order," Amaunet said to herself. She saw a robe lying on the ground. Where had it come from? It was lying where the former host had fallen. Had the Jaffa removed it? She picked it up and helped Apophis don the robe. "This is your former host's royal raiment, but it will suffice for now. It is more dignified than the meager threads your new host was wearing when he came here."

Apophis felt every fiber in the robe scratch his skin. A sarcophagus would heal him soon enough, but until then, he would have to suffer through the physical discomfort. He couldn't show any weakness. Not to his queen, not to his servants. "We must make haste, my love. This planet is not safe for us."

As they hurriedly entered the small hallway, Amaunet called out, "Klorel! Varos! Your pharaoh requires you."

The two Goa'ulds came as they were beckoned, followed by the eight Jaffa that had accompanied them. Sar'ac, the Jaffa that had carried Varos to his new host, was being helped by two of the others. He was weakening rapidly. As one, the Jaffa fell to their knees to pay homage to their Pharaoh and their Queen.

From their subdued vantage points, both Sha'uri and Daniel could see the two other members of their family kneel before them, themselves locked in as impenetrable a prison as they were.

"Father?" Klorel inquired. "The implantation? It is successful?" There was concern in his voice which Apophis had never heard before.

Apophis gazed down at this favorite son and wondered why his feelings for him were much more powerful than before? Pride, yes. Even love. He placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I am well, Klorel. I have control over Daniel Jackson."

"If I may be so bold to say, my lord, this new host pleases us all," Varos' cruel tones emerged from Kasuf's mouth. "I was concerned that he would be a most difficult one to manage easily."

"I have not yet sifted through his mind, but I do know that his knowledge is quite extensive for one so young. He is stronger than any other host I've possessed. He will be some small challenge for me, but it is a challenge I will enjoy." _'And one my mate will enjoy, as well,'_ he taunted Daniel again. _'Imagine her host in unmentionable agony if you do not do as I command.'_ He felt Daniel's anger and gloried in the Tau'ri's frustration. To Varos, he said, "He is the Tau'ri that deciphered the workings of the Chappa'ai and released the Tau'ri plague on us all. Yes, Varos. Knowing I will be his punisher pleases me. The other Tau'ri believe he is aiding the old man with political matters, so he will not be missed for some days. That will assure us the time needed to gather the information to infiltrate the Tau'ri base. I will have dominion over the Earth."

Apophis heard Daniel yelling _"No!"_ Silly Tau'ri. Protesting what the gods deemed fate. _'You shall never speak again, Tau'ri,_' Apophis told him. _'You are now host to the most powerful god in existence. You are nothing. Feel that it is so.'_ Even worse pain tore through Daniel's soul. Apophis was greatly entertained by the novelty of hurting him for enjoyment's sake. His own enjoyment. His inner laugh drowned out the screams until they stopped completely.

Having silenced Daniel temporarily, Apophis turned his mind to other matters. He saw Loki standing in the hallway. He had completely forgotten about the Asgard. "Loki, you have our thanks. Any reward you name will be transported aboard your ship. For what you have returned to us, I owe you some further measure of gratitude. You may ask for any reward you wish."

Loki thought for a moment. "If it pleases Your Majesties, I would like to ask for time to determine the viability of the procedure undertaken by the Queen. As I explained, this procedure has never been performed in such a manner, and I would like to ascertain the complete results. So I ask to travel alongside Your Majesties for several days to study the results."

Amaunet's look of concern couldn't be hidden. Her eyes widened in perceived horror that this could all be temporary. "My pharaoh, please, I do not wish to be parted from you again. Allow the Asgard to stay with us."

"Of course, my queen. Loki," he turned to the Asgard, "you have our permission to do so." Apophis was beginning to feel strange, light-headed and weak. The weakness came on him suddenly. The Blood of Sokar was still in force.

"Then I will return to my own ship and await the time when I may again speak with Your Majesties. There is one further condition I must warn you about. The queen's physical state may be fragile and is questionable. I would advise her not to travel through the Chappa'ai so soon after her resurrection as it could cause harm. Resting on board your ship would be advisable." Loki disappeared in a bright light, leaving the Goa'ulds and the Jaffa alone.

Amaunet took her mate's arm and urged him toward the gate room. "You require rest, my love."

"Yes, although I do not know when I will be able to do so. However, after I rest, I will extract Daniel Jackson's memories from him," Apophis told his queen. "We will return to the safety of our home and will follow the Asgard's advice."

Varos motioned for Klorel and four of the Jaffa including Sar'ac to prepare for departure. As they took their positions, Apophis was momentarily distracted by Sar'ac who was becoming even weaker. "Varos, if you wish, you may have a new symbiote implanted within your former Jaffa upon your return to the ha'tak. We may find some use for him."

"Yes, my pharaoh. At once."

The transport rings descended, and as the first group was delivered to the ha'tak leaving Apophis, Amaunet and four Jaffa behind. For a moment, there was silence, then the symbols on the Stargate began to light up.

Someone was coming.

"Jaffa! Kree!" Apophis ordered loudly. "Protect your gods!"

The remaining Jaffa formed a protective ring around their gods and waited with their weapons raised. Either someone would come through the Stargate and the royal couple would have to be defended or the transport rings would descend and take them away from any danger that might come through the vortex. The question was which event would happen first.

The wormhole formed first.

The Jaffa held their ground, waiting for the appearance of whoever would materialize.

Stepping out onto the platform of the Abydonian gate room were individuals dressed in Tok'ra garb with packs of equipment strapped to their backs. There was utter surprise on their faces to be face to face with Jaffa leveling their staff weapons at them.

~o~o~o~

One moment, Malthus saw Daniel Jackson and an Abydonian woman encircled within the Jaffa. The next moment, transport rings descended, enveloped the group without them needing to fire a single round, and they were gone.

The rumble of a pyramid ship's launch engines caught their attention next. The hall filled with dust from the vibrating walls as the ship launched itself from the Abydonian surface.

Donan was the first to find his voice, the relief that he was still alive was apparent. "Malthus? What do we do now?"

Malthus thought for a moment, stunned beyond words, but it was Mordecai that answered. "We go back to the SGC and inform General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill that Doctor Jackson has been captured by Goa'uld."

"Did you notice the symbols on the Jaffa?" Donan asked.

"Yes," Mordecai answered. "Apophis has him."


	7. Chapter 7

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

The ha'tak's throne room was a bustle of activity. Jaffa and slaves alike hurriedly readied the room for the arrival of their gods. Varos had informed them that Apophis and his queen would be arriving on the ship in moments and would undoubtedly come to the throne room first. All had to be ready for them. The throne room's decorations had to be perfect for the return of the gods, the guards parade-ready. All the senior members of the royal household were present, ready to greet the pharaoh with his returning queen.

Even as the work was continuing, Varos and Klorel were waiting beside the throne, basking in the triumph of their victory. Many things would change. With the resurrected queen by their pharaoh's side and the pharaoh now having access to the one individual who could supply the Goa'uld with many secrets of the Tau'ri home world, they had the opportunity to devise a secret attack against the Tau'ri that would not be in violation of the Protected Planets treaty.

"You seem worried, Varos," Klorel said quietly.

"I am, my lord. Many things have changed this day, but I am not certain that all the changes are for the best."

"Retrieving the queen was a great success. Now we have Daniel Jackson as well."

"We must take care, my lord," Varos cautioned him. "We have taken a family as hosts. Apophis and Amaunet rule this regime. You are heir to the throne and I am the chief advisor. We hold the highest positions within any kingdom, but I do believe that our hosts' emotions and memories will hinder our abilities to perform our tasks effectively."

"You worry too much, my friend," Klorel told him. "It is precisely the fact that we have an entire family as hosts that will give us greater dominance over them. Will Kasuf fight you if he knows that his insolence will give me reason to hurt his son? No, Varos. It is a glorious day for us. Allow yourself to enjoy the day. There is no time for worry now."

"Perhaps. Yet I do caution you, my lord, be attentive to your host. I have every reason to believe that we may have initiated a serious mistake."

A slave entered the room and stood at attention. "Our pharaoh, Apophis and Queen Amaunet have arrived."

As one, each Jaffa, slave and Goa'uld turned and bowed as the royal procession entered the throne room. The surprise was evident on everyone's faces as they saw the new host for their pharaoh. They had been told by Varos of the fact, but seeing it as truth was rather unsettling.

Kintac approached them, bowing his head reverently but warily as he approached. The exhausted look on Apophis' face was a strange site to see. The implantation shouldn't have been extraordinarily tiring, but events could have easily occurred that the onlookers were unaware of. "My Pharaoh?" Kintac asked, "Are you well?"

"Your pharaoh is well, and your queen lives once again." was the tired answer. "What is our status?"

Kintac immediately took up his duty as First Prime. "We are underway back to Netu. The repairs to the ship will be completed shortly. By your orders, your Underlords are gathered together and are ready for their audience with you. Two of them—"

"Yes, we will attend to our duties momentarily." Apophis felt an internal nudge. Daniel Jackson was awake again and starting to struggle. It was a familiar sensation, but one long forgotten. His last host had fought initially, but quickly surrendered to his fate. Daniel Jackson would not give up as easily. His resurgence to consciousness would have to be dealt with later, when Apophis could enjoy tormenting him at his leisure. He did enjoy hearing his new host scream. "We will not appear before our Underlords dressed in this manner. Have them wait." Apophis was feeling the need to sit down for a moment. To rest—but rest would have to wait.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Kintac bowed once more as Apophis and Amaunet passed them. Apophis did notice that the Jaffa that had carried Varos for those few days was not present.

"Kintac, where is Sar'ac?"

"Receiving a new prim'ta, my pharaoh. As you ordered."

Of course. He was receiving a new symbiote. That was good. That—

Why was he concerned with the health of a mere unimportant Jaffa again? What did a single fighter matter? These feelings of concern made no sense to him whatsoever.

~o~o~o~

The two Goa'ulds walked down the corridor to a dressing chamber. There, servants attended them by dressing them in regal finery. The servants obviously approved of their lord's new host. They continually glanced at him and the queen, their whispers somewhat suggestive in nature. Amaunet was almost jealous but felt a perverse pleasure that she was the one to have what others could only want. It was an empowering feeling.

Once the attendants left them alone, they both felt a sharp sting. They each pressed a hand to the back of their neck, and then knew nothing more. They fell into an immediate and deep unconsciousness.

Daniel and Sha'uri stood there, not knowing what had just transpired. They were very aware that they were the ones in control at that moment, and they could no longer hear the voices of their captors. They were too stunned to even move.

"My Dan'yel?" Sha'uri's voice was a little shaky. She was confused. She reached out a hand and touched her husband's cheek. It was real enough. It wasn't a dream or a tormented vision her demon sometimes punished her with. "I was … didn't I … what is happening?"

"You're alive," Daniel answered, taking her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "I knew the Asgard brought back Amaunet, but he didn't say if you were alive again."

"The Asgard? Why did he do this?"

Before Daniel could utter his own confusion, the room was bathed in a bright light. An Asgard stood in the middle of the room, seemingly unconcerned or unaffected by recent events. It was the alien Daniel had seen in the altar room on Abydos.

"I don't know," he said, reaching out and pulling her close, "but I think he's going to tell us." He faced the Asgard knowing there was anger leaping from his eyes. "Would you care to explain?" Daniel asked. He hated being confused.

"I am Loki. We have not had the pleasure of meeting before, and I am distressed that our meeting now is under these circumstances."

Okay. Forget confusing. Daniel quickly moved to tower over the Asgard. He took care not to move his head quickly or too far left or right. The entrance wound was still painful despite the Goa'uld's famed speed-healing ability. Sha'uri stood beside him, her anger and curiosity reflected in her stance and expression. No one was going to believe this when he got home. If he got home.

"And these circumstances would be … what?" Daniel demanded to know. "Or can you tell us with them in our heads?"

"You need have no worry about Apophis or Amaunet, Doctor Jackson. Before I revived your wife, I implanted a micro cellular neural implant in the base of her cerebral cortex. I also implanted one in you before you materialized on this side of the Stargate. The device has been absorbed into your cerebral cortex which is the biological point of connection for the symbiote. They will remain unaware of it. With this device, I have control over the symbiotes within you. For the moment, they are in a state of suspension, perhaps what you would call hibernation. They will not know that any time has elapsed nor will they have any knowledge of our conversation. I have also blocked their access to your memories, therefore you are both safe from either symbiote gaining sensitive information. As of this moment, you are two separate beings. I will keep it so for the moment."

Typical Asgard reasoning. "Loki, could you please explain exactly what you're talking about, because right now, I'm just a little confused. And what do you mean for the moment?"

"The details of my motivation are very cumbersome. I would not wish to bore you—"

"No, that's quite all right," Daniel commented. "Please, bore away. The longer you keep us here, the less time we're prisoners in our own bodies."

"Many years ago, the Asgard and the Goa'uld were not yet engaged in open warfare but were standing on the brink of it. My children created defensive weapons against the Goa'uld should they attack Asgard outposts. My mate hid with them on Cimmeria where our son Fenrir began work on one of his weapons: the Hammer. The Goa'uld discovered the nature of their work and attacked. My mate barely escaped, our children did not. Rescue attempts only returned their bodies to us. Thor assisted in the hunt for Fenrir and helped carry him to Valhalla for burial. Jormungand's body was returned according to a treaty with the Goa'uld. Our daughter, Hel, died from the wounds inflicted by the Goa'ulds' torture devices. The Asgard threatened retaliation, but afterwards, under threat of open war with the Asgard, the Goa'uld agreed to revoke all claims to Cimmeria. Thor completed work on the Hammer, and Cimmeria became a safe haven for all sentient beings."

"And this involves us … how?" Daniel asked.

"Thor grieved with us when the Goa'uld killed our children. He swore that when the moment for vengeance arrived, he would stand at our side and aid us in any manner necessary. This he vowed before Odin and the Asgard Council." Loki looked Daniel directly in the eye. "Apophis was the System Lord who murdered our children. His desire to revive his mate and take you for a host offered me an opportunity. It is through you I will take my revenge."

"And you want revenge for your children's deaths?" Sha'uri asked him.

"It is our right to seek revenge, yet we are acting without Thor's knowledge or consent."

That explained a great many things. "And Apophis didn't recognize you?" Daniel asked in his turn.

"To use one of your own phrases, Daniel Jackson, we all look alike to the Goa'uld, and Loki is a popular name. I was able to hide my true identity by not attempting to hide it at all."

"And your revenge?" Daniel wanted to know. "I still don't understand how Kasuf, Sha'uri and I figure into it."

"Revenge can be subtle, Doctor Jackson. A simple happening can bring about a vengeance that will be felt for some time. The only living creature that Apophis truly cares about is Amaunet. He does not hold even his offspring in such high regard. To destroy her almost immediately after resurrecting her would harm Apophis in ways unimaginable. It would hurt him."

Loki then bowed his head. "I must apologize for my actions, Daniel Jackson," Loki's voice seemed remorseful. "I did not realize that Kasuf would be chosen as a host. For that, I am truly sorry. I did not wish him to be involved."

"My father is a slave to the demons," Sha'uri muttered. "You have allowed this to happen."

"It was not intentional," Loki's voice sounded sincere. "I will make what restitution I can to Kasuf for my lack of foresight."

"What exactly is your plan," Daniel asked him.

"At first, my plan was to resurrect Amaunet, eliminate her, and restore Sha'uri to you. Apophis would know that I was the one who destroyed that which he held most dear. I had not known that he was interested in taking you for a host, but once I was on Apophis' ship, I learned that those were his intentions. Then, the thought of you being able to take a similar revenge on Apophis seemed only fair. He has done great harm to your family, and I am aware of the customs on Abydos. The husband should protect his wife and family."

Daniel and Sha'uri looked at each other and then at Loki. "And?" Daniel asked.

Loki's head tilted as he gazed at the humans. "The neural implants will give you an advantage no other hosts have. You will have the opportunity to torment your oppressors. As I said, neither Goa'uld has been able to access your memories although they have been able to inflict great pain. I will need to return that amount of control to them until the time is right. You can speak with them, this you know, and words can have as powerful an effect on someone as a physical blow. Once the moment arrives, I will suppress the symbiotes again. You will be able to fight back."

"What about Skaara?" Sha'uri asked.

Loki's head bowed. "I will take any opportunity that presents itself in order to rescue your brother, but I am under strict rules concerning the methods of my revenge. I may take revenge on Apophis, but his offspring have not harmed me in any way."

Daniel knew the meaning behind that statement. "In other words, you can't help free Skaara because it's against the rules."

"No." Then, in a less-than-patient tone, Loki added, "That is all you need to know. I must now return control to the Goa'ulds. I will be observing them and will determine the best time to strike. Very soon, all will be as it once was."

With that said, Loki disappeared in a bright light. Once Daniel and Sha'uri were alone, they felt the sharp sting in the back of their necks, and then they were dragged down into the depths of their minds to be only witnesses to the evil around them.

Apophis and Amaunet stood there, neither remembered standing up or the precise moment Amaunet had moved into Apophis' arms, but after the day's events, neither was willing to pursue their confusion. With a shared mystified look, they left the dressing room and walked back to their throne room. Their Underlords awaited them.''

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

"What?" Jack's voice left no room for confusion. "You saw Daniel in trouble and didn't do anything to help him?"

Malthus thought quickly. He had to do what he could to help. "Colonel O'Neill, it was only a few moments between the time we stepped through the Stargate and when Doctor Jackson was taken with the woman and the Jaffa by the transport rings."

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted. "Did you say a woman?"

"Yes. Abydonian. Young. Dark hair and eyes." Malthus waited for a response and was surprised to receive none. Finally, he said, "The Jaffa were loyal to Apophis. I can understand his sending troops after Doctor Jackson, but what would he want with the woman?"

For Hammond, the woman was important but had to be a secondary concern. "Did you find Master Kasuf in the Abydonian gate room?"

"Kasuf?" Malthus asked.

"Daniel Jackson's father-in-law. He requested his presence on Abydos this morning," the general explained.

"No, we didn't see anyone," Malthus answered sadly.

The angry, determined looks between the two Tau'ri spoke for themselves, but Malthus and the other Tok'ra didn't understand the language. There was nothing to be done. Arranging a rescue of Daniel Jackson would take up too many resources that neither Tau'ri nor Tok'ra could expend.

Hammond explained the obvious to their guests since Jack was too angry to even attempt it. "If Apophis has taken Kasuf prisoner, then Daniel Jackson would do anything to rescue him. He may have had no choice but to surrender to the Jaffa." General Hammond had to reason his way to a less subjective decision.

"Sir, Daniel is a pivotal member of the SGC. If we lose him—"

"I know, Colonel. Malthus, we expect the full cooperation of the Tok'ra in this matter. We need to know exactly where Apophis has taken him.

"General, I understand your feelings on this event, but—"

"Sir, let me be perfectly blunt. Doctor Jackson's knowledge of this facility and our operations along with his own intelligence would make him a desired host or a valuable source of information. Need I elaborate further?" When he didn't receive an answer, he was forced to attend to the one duty he hated the most. Picking up the phone, he called down into the Control Room. "Sergeant Davis, change all access codes and protocols immediately. Change SG-1's GDO signature and lock out Doctor Jackson's signal. Then contact Teal'c and have him return immediately." To Jack, he said, "I'll call Jacob and Major Carter myself. We'll need their help in retrieving Doctor Jackson." He hated doing this. It was almost as if he were signing Doctor Jackson's death warrant, but although his position demanded that he preserve the security of the base and the planet, it didn't mean he would sit idly by and watch the young man disappear without doing anything about it. "Malthus, you'll need to contact the Tok'ra for any information they have now and how long it will take to contact your operatives I'm sure you've placed in Apophis' camp. Once we—"

"General Hammond," Malthus quickly interrupted, "if we can locate him, we will relay the information to you, but to maneuver all of our resources and operatives into a search for Doctor Jackson would be impossible."

"Why?" Jack asked, his patience definitely non-existent.

"You must understand that our people are currently involved—"

"Oh, we have to understand something the Tok'ra are telling us?" Jack asked in no uncertain terms, his brown eyes shooting fire, his voice flat and devoid of any friendly overtones, "You understand this. Daniel has done a great deal for the Tok'ra, and it's cost him plenty." He stood up, his height towering over Malthus. "And in view of the Earth/Tok'ra Alliance, we are not only anticipating your full assistance in this matter but fully expecting it. It is in your best interest to help as well as your long-term existence. Just remember that Daniel knows more about the Tok'ra than you want the Goa'uld to know about."

"Doctor Jackson would not surrender any information willingly," Malthus stated.

"You think he'll have a choice if he's turned into a host?" Jack yelled. "Do you honestly think we'd forget it if the Tok'ra threw Daniel to the wolves?"

Malthus didn't reply, but Donan took offense at Jack's insinuation. "Colonel O'Neill, if you are threatening—"

"I'm not threatening anybody. I'm just repeating what you guys tell us every time you come here begging for help. You either help us do this or we back out of the Alliance. Your words, not ours. You find Daniel. You know where Apophis hangs out. We'll get Daniel back ourselves. We know how the Tok'ra feel about selfless acts of courage or personal sacrifice."

The veiled insult did not go unnoticed. Malthus stood up straight, his gaze never leaving O'Neill's. "Colonel, we _have_ been fighting the Goa'uld for two thousand years."

"Yeah, and one day you might actually succeed in doing something. So far, we've been kicking Goa'uld ass. You guys haven't done squat."

"Colonel, I take great exception to your insinuation!" Malthus retorted angrily.

General Hammond put up a quieting hand. "Colonel, stand down. Malthus, the Tok'ra will help us find Doctor Jackson under the conditions in the Earth/Tok'ra Alliance. You will contact your base and have them start looking. Immediately! Dismissed!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

Varos stood beside Apophis' throne. Chief advisor to the pharaoh. One step higher up the food chain than the First Prime. Amaunet stood opposite Varos with her hand on Apophis' shoulder, both she and her mate dressed in very conservative formal attire. Klorel rounded out the group by standing beside Varos.

They were an impressive sight to the uninitiated.

Daniel was forced to watch as Apophis held court over his minions. Every now and then, Apophis would tire of the endless debates being held among his Underlords and start amusing himself by tormenting Daniel. There were so many ways for a symbiote to inflict pain on its host, and Apophis was using every way he knew. Daniel knew that if he had a voice, he would be hoarse from screaming. He felt battered and bruised. He only knew the random excruciating episodes inflicted on him by his uninvited guest. The only solace he had was that Apophis was suffering the effects from the Blood of Sokar and couldn't heal the host body. In other words, Apophis didn't feel very well.

~o~o~o~

Apophis sat back on his throne, his mate, his son and his Grand Vizier at his side. All was right with his world.

Almost.

He could feel every fiber of the robe he was wearing. The usually soft fabric was scratching. His throne was hard despite the comfort of pillows. The sounds of his people milling about were deafening. The lights were too bright. Then, everything would correct itself, and he would feel fine, but only for a moment. Then, the pain and discomfort would start up again.

Daniel Jackson's physical state was annoying him and needed to be regenerated, but that would take time. Time was not a luxury he had at the moment. As soon as he could be spared from the mundane routines of ruling an empire, he would have the sarcophagus brought to him. Surely it was repaired by now. Unfortunately, that moment had not yet arrived.

"My pharaoh?" Amaunet leaned over him. "Are you well?"

Apophis pinched the bridge of his nose. How could a god get a headache? Gods do not get … the Blood of Sokar. Of course. That was the only explanation. Or perhaps that small area of the brain, what was that? There was this physical spot that still bothered Apophis, like a splinter that he couldn't see in his finger, but the Blood of Sokar was the most troubling. He had already healed the wounds Daniel Jackson received during the initial fight on Abydos and the implantation, but he didn't have the ability to break down the substance—no Goa'uld had—but withstanding its effects was discomforting. "This host is still suffering from the Blood of Sokar. This body is still feeling pain at undetermined intervals, and I cannot stop it."

Varos saw that the minor Goa'ulds were still listening to the bickering of two boisterous complainants and weren't watching Apophis. There were more entertaining scenes than a sitting Goa'uld. In any case, their concerns were petty, none so important that they should take up Apophis' valuable time. "My lord, if you would permit me, I will hear your Underlords complaints if you wish to retire early to repair your host body."

Apophis was grateful for his Grand Vizier's concern for his welfare … grateful? Why should a god be grateful when one of his subjects was merely performing his duty?

Perhaps taking an entire family as hosts for the ruling royal family was not a wise decision? Still, the satisfaction of revenge on Daniel Jackson was every bit as sweet as he had anticipated. He mentally stabbed at Daniel again, heard his host exclaim his agony. The use of threats against his family was an added bonus. However, he had no choice but to stay, no matter how uncomfortable he felt or how much he wished to torture his host.

"No, Varos. I must not show any weakness. Prepare a ship for Klorel. I will send him back to Netu to bring the sarcophagus to me. Loki has said that using the Chappa'ai was dangerous to my queen, and I will not leave her behind."

"Then may I suggest that the queen retire for the night? I mean no disrespect, only concern for the queen's well being."

Apophis turned to Amaunet. She looked rested, but Apophis sensed a willingness to follow Varos' advice. "Do you wish to retire, my love?"

"I would like to rest, only to await your attending me?"

Both Goa'ulds smiled. "This day, you may have your slightest wish granted."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ABYDOS GATE ROOM**

SG-2 and SG-1 sans Carter and Daniel stood on the platform as Teal'c surveyed the area. There was no need to discuss the problem. There was no need to discuss how serious it was.

They already knew.

Jack O'Neill hadn't made one bad joke or one sarcastic comment since it had begun.

That meant they were in trouble.

That meant that Daniel Jackson was in danger.

Altogether, that meant that Jack O'Neill was pissed.

"O'Neill." Teal'c returned to the platform, his expression more grim than usual, Daniel's clothes in his hands. He was holding the GDO and the unfired weapon that he had found in the pockets. At least Apophis didn't get his hands on the GDO. "I count at least eight Jaffa. There are six other footprints evident."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

"One set of prints I can identify as Kasuf's. Another belongs to an Asgard. Three others are human, one being Daniel Jackson."

"Asgard?" Jack asked him. "You're telling me an Asgard was here?" Then, "Wait a minute. That only adds up to five. What about number six?"

"That set of footprints belongs to Apophis."

"Damn."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

Again!

Again, affairs of state had taken precedence over Amaunet's personal pleasures. Another emergency between more Underlords had erupted and detained Apophis.

Reclining on a mountain of pillows on top of her bed, she tried to taunt Sha'uri but found her host conspicuously quiet. Strange but hardly surprising given the day's events. Amaunet had been so involved in re-establishing her presence in the last few hours, she hadn't had time to access the slave's memories concerning her husband's unique abilities as she once enjoyed doing …

But she remembered what she had seen before.

There was something very special between Sha'uri and Daniel, something so sublime that even the most unimportant occurrences transcended its magic.

There were a few memories she did enjoy, ones that she remembered many times although she didn't understand them. It was something so simple, so unimportant, so alien to her way of thinking that the strangeness haunted her.

_A summer night. Bright stars against an ebony backdrop. Sands blowing on the dunes from a gentle breeze. Daniel and Sha'uri traveling to the mountains to visit their grandfather, camping by the river once the suns set. A simple tent, bedroll inside, campfire outside. Husband and wife gazing at the stars, talking about constellations, telling stories, listening to the sounds of the night. Talking becomes touching. Touching becomes urgency. Urgency becomes more. The night passing all too quickly in a loving embrace of give and take which grows into a fevered passion …_

_A simple stone house, two rooms—a bedroom and a living area. A simple meal prepared on an open fire. A simple discussion of the discoveries made that day as they shared the evening meal. A simple conversation of nothing very important, just loving each other, spending time together._

_Sleeping. Waking up long before dawn. Feeling her husband's arms go around her. Feeling his lips touch her shoulder as he draws her closer to him. Hearing his whispered words. Feeling his hands touching her, slowly roaming over her as she yielded to him. Awaking fully to find herself being hugged desperately against the man she loves. Turning in his arms to touch him, to love him until the sun rose …_

There was such a companionship and depth of emotion that Amaunet had never felt or experienced, either herself or through the memories of other hosts. She had Sha'uri's memories, but the host always fought her. With Apophis in Daniel Jackson's body, Amaunet was certain that Sha'uri wouldn't fight any longer—or as hard. Everything she knew from Sha'uri, all the memories of Daniel would no longer haunt her. She now had her mate inside the host himself.

_'….My Dan'yel will never submit to Apophis …'_ Sha'uri's voice murmured as she willingly communicated with her captor for the first time since their resurrection.

_'Fool,'_ Amaunet taunted her as she started hurting her again. It gave her such pleasure to hear the little slave scream. _'You will obey me or not only will I will inflict more pain than your feeble mind can endure. Apophis will put your husband in more than he can survive. My mate will destroy your husband's mind, and I will force you to watch.'_

Sha'uri fell silent again, but only for a moment. Amaunet heard a murmur, and thought Sha'uri mumbled _'….And I will be the one to curse your existence when you go before Ma'at in the Hall of Two Truths…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

Jack couldn't sit still. He paced furiously around the debriefing room. Apophis had Daniel. Kasuf, too. The guards at Nagada told them that the demon inside Skaara had taken Kasuf. Any way you wanted to look at it, it stunk.

Apophis had Daniel.

And were the Tok'ra being any help?

Not yet.

Their ally's assurances of "we're helping as much as we can but we're not getting involved" was wearing a little thin. They didn't say it out loud, but Jack knew the spiel. They had a spy in Apophis' ranks, helping the Tau'ri in any way to initiate a rescue operation would jeopardize that operative, the operative's mission was more important than one man's life, yadda, yadda, yadda …

It was all such utter bullshit.

And it stunk.

General Hammond had already changed all GDO codes and security protocols. Although there was a good chance that Daniel was still alive, his chances of being un-Goa'ulded or un-tortured were slim.

He could be compromised already.

Jack didn't care. He wouldn't give up. Daniel never did. When Jack and Carter were trapped in the Antarctic, Daniel got up from his sickbed—concussion and all—to find them. He never gave up. For three years, he searched for Sha'uri and Skaara. He never gave up. Every day, he tried to get the military to see things beyond a military standpoint. He never gave up.

Jack would be damned before he let the little bastards keep Daniel. He wouldn't give up, either. He'd mount a rescue mission alone if he had to. He'd even …

Jack prayed that he wouldn't have to kill Daniel in order to free him from a Goa'uld. It was too soon after Sha'uri, and Daniel had made that promise to his wife. Jack couldn't take up the mission to find the boy, he knew that already. It was too big of a job for him to take on alone even though he knew he would try his damndest to find him. It wouldn't be enough. It would take Daniel's intelligence and tenacity to find Sha'uri's son.

_Great, Jack,_he thought to himself. _You just admitted to yourself that Sha'uri sent Daniel a message through the ribbon device concerning the boy being sent secretly to Kheb. Now you're thinking that it actually happened while you've spent the better part of two months denying it? Sheesh, you are such a schmuck, O'Neill! Admit it to yourself, get Daniel back, admit it to him, and then make an all-out effort to find the kid._

The words "For crying out loud!" didn't cover it. "Oh, hell!" seemed more appropriate. He should have just believed Daniel from the get-go.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ASGARD SHIP**

Loki waited. The small neural implants had allowed him to keep track of Apophis and Amaunet. Their anticipation and need for each other had grown each passing hour that a new "crisis" had arisen, crises that had been generated by an imaginative Asgard. He wanted to Apophis to know the pain of a want that went unsatisfied. He would allow them a false sense of security, some time to think they had succeeded, before springing his trap.

That trap was almost ready to be sprung.

He would not allow the Goa'ulds any leeway, no chance at being happy at the expense of the two hosts. All he needed to do was wait a little longer before acting.

He would have his revenge.

He activated the implants and watched the game unfold.

"Daniel Jackson, Sha'uri," Loki's spoke through the implants to his accomplices. "Only the two of you can hear me. I have separated you from the symbiotes. They will not be able to hear us communicate. They will only have limited control and can no longer hurt you, but the time for our revenge is upon us. Be ready. Do as I instruct and all will be well."

Daniel and Sha'uri, deeply buried in their tormenting hell, had no choice but to do what Loki said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**APOPHIS' THRONE ROOM**

After much annoying external debating and punishable internal distractions, Apophis finally settled his Underlords' differences. He had meant to go to Amaunet's quarters to attend her, but his health dictated otherwise. He felt a wave of exhaustion come over him as he traversed the corridors and stopped at his own quarters after he ordered Kintac to ask Amaunet to come to him. Apophis relaxed in his luxurious suite as he waited. During those moments, he took the opportunity to explore his new host's mind. Daniel Jackson was known to be a Tau'ri genius with a vast knowledge base. Such information could only aid Apophis plans …

Where was he?

Apophis couldn't sense Jackson's mind, but he was aware of his host's presence. Apophis knew he was there because of all the hours of entertainment he had experienced at the slave's expense. Jackson's essence was there, but the path to his memories was … unattainable.

Mentally, he was thwarted. Physically, Jackson's body was still suffering from that vast unprocessed amount of the Blood of Sokar. It was weakening Apophis. That could be easily dealt with by one use of the sarcophagus, but it would take at least a day for Klorel to return with it. Before he left, Klorel had promised to hasten his return, but it would still take time. Yet there was something else … that difference in Jackson's brain that was hindering Apophis from taking full control. There was a type of blockage that Apophis could almost feel, some sort of impediment that …

It was as if …

Almost like …

Was it possible?

There had been rumors but not any real research into the effects a hand device had on a human brain. Daniel Jackson had been subjected to one numerous times. Apophis himself witnessed Jackson's resistance to its effects on Abydos. Could that be the reason he couldn't access Jackson's memories at the moment or was it the exhaustion? No, that wasn't right. There was something _physically_ impairing his ability to absorb Jackson's knowledge.

Perhaps all those reasons, but delving into Jackson's mind—or the inability to do so at the moment—was not as important as becoming reacquainted with his queen. Knowing her fascination for Daniel Jackson—a fascination born only from her host's desires—he had no doubt that he could please Amaunet. Now, he needed only to be able to access whatever it was that so fascinated her.

~o~o~o~

Amaunet was beginning to wonder at Apophis' delay when Kintac arrived with her pharaoh's request to come to his chambers. Her anticipation was dampened only by Loki's worries. Her return to life was brought about only through an advanced technology and even the Asgard wasn't sure of its viability. The resurrection could reverse itself and Amaunet would be dead again. She had what she had most wanted for three years. The thought of her pharaoh in Daniel Jackson's body gave her an anticipated delight as she had not felt in many millennia. Neither Amun-Re nor Apophis had incited such excitement in her before.

She tried to reach Sha'uri to torment her with the latest development but decided that actions truly spoke louder than words. She knew Sha'uri was trying to ignore her. Odd. Sha'uri was as alive as she was, just as aware. Amaunet was certain of that fact. Yet, even though the little slave would get to be with her Dan'yel despite Amaunet being the controlling consciousness, the Goa'uld felt no internal reaction to that one fact.

No matter.

There would be time for deciphering that little puzzle later.

She was about to be reunited with her pharaoh who now possessed Daniel Jackson's talents.

Yes, it was good to be the queen.

She rose and quickly changed into another gown, one that she knew would flatter her and a color she knew to be Apophis' favorite.

~o~o~o~

Looking out from her prison, Sha'uri could hear Amaunet's thoughts. Some weren't clear, but Sha'uri could guess their content. With a delighted glee, she realized that Amaunet was anticipating an event that would never happen—if the Asgard kept his promise to them. Apophis couldn't get her Dan'yel's memories! What Amaunet wanted was beyond her reach.

Could revenge be theirs?

~o~o~o~

It was a radiantly beautiful Amaunet who entered Apophis' chambers. Dressed in an elegant red robe and a studded headdress, she looked every bit the queen she was.

Apophis watched Amaunet with delight. He loved how she glided across the room, how beautiful she looked in her red dress. Yes, she was a remarkably lovely woman. "Beautiful," Apophis said approvingly. "As always, my queen, you are the greatest jewel in our kingdom."

~o~o~o~

Loki's timing was impeccable. He activated the neural implant. In a voice only Sha'uri could hear, Loki said, "Sha'uri, taunt her. Make her question everything Apophis says."

~o~o~o~

"A jewel, my pharaoh?" Amaunet asked, her smile both seductive and coy.

'…_.A possession he may dispose of at a whim …'_ Sha'uri's voice sounded loud in Amaunet's mind.

'_Silence, slave. You will not speak so of my husband.'_

"Yes, a jewel. Bright, glittering, magnificent." Apophis answered as he slowly approached her. Words had always held a certain magic between them—no. Words had always been part of the magic between Daniel and Sha'uri … this was confusing.

~o~o~o~

Loki activated the neural implant in Daniel's cortex. Again, in a voice only Daniel could hear, Loki instructed, "Daniel, you must remind Apophis of Amaunet's true appearance. Her true nature."

~o~o~o~

"And beautiful," Apophis repeated.

'… _Yes, Sha'uri is beautiful. A magnificent jewel. Your mate is nothing but a snake, and an ugly one at that. Snakes really aren't— …'_

Now Jackson spoke?

'_Quiet. You will not insult my queen.'_

'…_.Yes, I will. Do you think you can stop me? …'_

Apophis tried. Yes, he tried to put Daniel in extreme pain, but he couldn't reach him. What was happening? Controlling a host was never this difficult.

'…_.See? You never listen …'_

Apophis could not punish Daniel physically. Instead, he tormented him with words. _'Say what you will, slave, but I will be the one who touches her. You will never know that pleasure again, but you will be very aware that I will.'_

'…_.Say whatever you want to, Apophis. I kill snakes. I don't touch them. And you've never touched Sha'uri, just that bitch of a snake you call a mate …'_

'_Silence. You will say no more. Witness that I will indulge myself in what you will never know again.'_

Just as Apophis reached Amaunet, there was a knock on his chamber door.

~o~o~o~

Loki sent a quick message to both Daniel and Sha'uri. The news that Apophis was about to hear was not true. It was a fabrication invented by Loki himself. It would prove useful in rescuing Kasuf.

~o~o~o~

"My pharaoh?" Varos' voice from the hallway interrupted what had yet to be started. "There has been an uprising on your newly acquired planet of Qelnor. The slaves have overpowered the Jaffa—"

"Enter, Varos," Apophis commanded, the disappointment in his voice evident. His reunion with his mate had to be secondary to the demands of their regime. Both knew it, both understood it, neither liked it. Especially now when both were so eager to celebrate their reunion.

Varos entered. He had abandoned Kasuf's Abydonian clothes and dressed in more Goa'uldish attire. "Your pardon, my pharaoh, my queen." He received pardoning nods from both of them. "I would not have disturbed you had the situation not been so dire."

"What has happened?" Apophis impatiently demanded to know. When other more pleasant marital concerns should be pursued, affairs of state weren't quite as important.

"We have received no details, my lord, only that the slaves have killed the Jaffa and taken possession of the Chappa'ai."

Rebellion? Against him? The thought was ludicrous.

~o~o~o~

Again, Loki sent the two humans a quick message to do or say anything to get Apophis to send Varos to Qelnor and to remind the two Goa'ulds that they could not undertake Stargate travel at this time. Amaunet's resurrection and Apophis' current lack of health would be reason enough to keep the two Goa'ulds on the ha'tak.

~o~o~o~

'…_.So, what are you going to do? …'_ Daniel asked Apophis, his "voice" smug. _'….If you go there, they'll catch you and execute you, even if they think you are their god. I know a lot of hosts who'd be willing to die just to kill the symbiotes inside them …'_

In her turn, Sha'uri was taunting Amaunet. _'….Neither of you can leave this ship. This is only the beginning, demon. One planet after another will defy you and declare their freedom. You will never win because this victory for the slaves will grow among all the worlds you have subjugated. They are slipping from your grasp because neither of you can leave. Only Varos can …'_

'_Quiet. I will make you pay for such insolence.'_ But she couldn't. Amaunet couldn't inflict any pain on the little slave despite the fact that Sha'uri was right. There was no other choice. "Apophis," Amaunet suggested. "The Asgard has cautioned against my using the Chappa'ai. Varos can go there with a contingent of Jaffa to deal with the slaves."

~o~o~o~

Apophis quickly and quietly considered that option. "Yes. I will also send Klorel once he returns with the sarcophagus."

As the Goa'uld considered it, Loki again spoke to Daniel. "Daniel, you must convince Apophis that he must dial the Stargate. I will give you full control. You will have to send Kasuf to Cimmeria."

"The Jaffa will know," Daniel was able to whisper back without Apophis knowing. "They won't let me finish the address."

"I will deal with the Jaffa. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will free all of you from them. Kasuf was unexpected, and for that, I am sorry. This is the most expedient way to free your father-in-law and have our revenge."

Ignoring what he could have said to the Asgard, Daniel did as he requested_.__'….You don't have anyone else here who can deal with it. You might as well kiss that planet goodbye. It's not as if Varos could handle the situation. You don't even have enough faith in him to dial the Stargate yourself. You probably think that this is one of those simple operations instead of one where both you and Amaunet see your representative off. You'd leave that to one of your Jaffa.'_

'_You will be silent!'_ Apophis roared.

_'….Yeah? Make me …'_

Ignoring what could have been said to Daniel, Apophis did exactly what Daniel hoped he would. Interesting repeat of events. "Varos, the queen is correct. You will go there with Kintac. Have him choose Jaffa he can trust. Put down the rebellion. I will meet you at the Chappa'ai and dial the address myself."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Varos bowed his head and left the room in search of Kintac.

The two rulers gazed at each other. "My queen, would you join me at the Chappa'ai? For such an important mission, it is only fitting that both the queen and the pharaoh are there at Varos' departure."

"I would be honored, my lord. Provided that we may return here afterwards with orders not to be disturbed."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

The Stargate didn't move.

No wormhole formed, no transmission came through, and no one stepped onto the ramp.

Major Samantha Carter sat at the control console staring down at the Stargate. She never thought she would have been called back from her leave for such a reason. The moment they received the call about Daniel's situation, her father went into action as General Jacob Carter and forced their way back onto an even earlier flight than Hammond had arranged. Yet, no matter how soon they landed in Colorado, it was too late. Daniel was gone, and there was no sign of where he'd been taken.

"Sammy?" Her dad walked up and sat down next to her. "How're you holding up?"

"Apophis hates Daniel, Dad. Probably more than he hates Teal'c. We don't know where he is or what he's doing to Daniel. Do you know what—"

"Apophis reputation precedes him, kiddo. Look, I'm heading back to Vorash, and I'll light a fire under their collective backsides. We'll do everything we can to find Daniel. We've got a lot of operatives out there. Someone will know where Apophis is."

Jacob's words did little to reassure Sam. "What if it's too late?"

She knew Jacob hated that question. He was fond of Daniel. Hell, fond wasn't the right word. Daniel was like a son to him. If they were too late, there would be no choice. Daniel's knowledge could _NOT_ be left with the Goa'uld. Seeing Sammy's worried eyes begging him for another answer was his undoing. "We'll do what we can, Sam. If we can rescue Daniel, we will."

He didn't have to say what they would do if they couldn't rescue him. Sam already knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**APOPHIS' HA'TAK**

Apophis himself quickly led the small procession to the Chappa'ai: himself, Amaunet, Varos, a few servants that always attended them once they left their personal rooms and their Jaffa guard. The troop of Jaffa that would accompany Varos was already awaiting their pharaoh's presence at the Chappa'ai. Once the ship dropped out of hyperspace, Apophis would enter the necessary symbols for Qelnor and send his "representatives" through. Then, once his duties had been dispensed with for that day, he and his queen would retire to his bedchambers.

Anyone who disturbed them would suffer his wrath.

Loki had been monitoring Apophis' rush with a bemused contentment. Revenge was its own reward, but responsibility of other's lives was a sacred trust. He could not enjoy his vengeance should one as innocent as Kasuf be harmed further. Already, he was prevented from rescuing Skaara according to the rules of conflict the Asgard and the Goa'uld had established between them, but he would see Kasuf freed.

Again, he transmitted a message to the two captive humans. "Daniel, Sha'uri, be ready. In a few moments, you will have control. I will remove the Jaffa and you must send Kasuf to Cimmeria." As an afterthought, Loki added, "Daniel, I am sending you the coordinates to Cimmeria with the point of origin."

~o~o~o~

Daniel's thoughts were as confused as the situation. He was trusting a vengeful Asgard he didn't know to save his family from the Goa'ulds. Jack would have a field day with this.

Oh, boy. Jack. Daniel wondered if anyone knew he was in trouble or was looking for him. No, probably not. His friends on Earth probably thought he was enjoying himself visiting his family on Abydos and not going fishing with Jack. When had Kasuf—no, Varos contacted him? That morning? Sheesh, it was still the same day. It had been a long, long day.

~o~o~o~

The royal couple approached the dialing controller for the Chappa'ai side by side. Amaunet was as eager to accomplish this small task in order to attend to more important matters at hand. She placed her hand on Apophis' arm as if to remind him that haste was required and was pleasantly rewarded when Apophis reached up and touched her cheek, almost caressing it as a promise of things to come.

Apophis turned to his queen, opened his mouth to say something … and fell into the darkness of his mind … and Daniel was in control thanks to a certain Asgard's impeccable timing. Daniel never let anyone in the room know that Apophis was out of communication range. Instead, he started slowly pressing symbols on the DHD to Cimmeria. He didn't want the Jaffa to know what he was doing before Loki did whatever he was going to do next.

Varos and the Jaffa prepared to leave, and Amaunet left the Grand Vizier with one final instruction. "Report your progress as soon as you are able, and take care that you return to us alive, Varos. Your services are appreciated."

Appreciated? Daniel thought those were strange words coming from Amaunet. Varos was a loyal subject, and Goa'ulds weren't known for being appreciative.

Without warning, a bright, Asgardian light engulfed the Jaffa, and they were gone.

Many things happened at once. The servants panicked. Varos' head jerked around as he tried to find the source of the disturbance. Amaunet found herself buried deep in her mind as Sha'uri was unexpectedly in control. The wormhole formed.

"Now!" Loki's voice sounded in their minds. "Push Varos into the wormhole."

Daniel grabbed Varos, the unexpected attack giving him the momentum to overpower the unsuspecting Goa'uld. Sha'uri quickly rushed to Varos' other side and pushed him in the direction Daniel was aiming for—the event horizon—toward Cimmeria and into the waiting arms of Thor's Hammer.

The Goa'ulds were perplexed and angry. Sha'uri could feel Amaunet's fear and confusion. Daniel realized that Apophis knew he was trapped and subdued by another's will. It was undoubtedly a new experience for the symbiotes and not to their liking. The hosts, however, were enjoying the ironic situation. It wasn't just that Apophis and Amaunet didn't like what was going on. It was racing fear. That's what the crawly little snakes felt.

_'…. Fool! …'_ Apophis mentally yelled to Daniel. _'….You've destroyed Varos! Look what you've done! …'_

_'Yeah, I did a good job, didn't I?'_

Further conversation was curtailed as Daniel and Sha'uri were also enveloped in a bright light and transported away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CIMMERIA—THOR'S HAMMER**

The sensation of standing before a Chappa'ai in one moment and being transported behind the Hammer in the next moment was agonizing—for Varos. Excruciatingly so. The symbiote was the one to feel the pain of the Asgard device.

Kasuf felt somewhat disoriented but no discomfort. Realizing he was once again in control of his own body, he stood up and looked around the cavern in which he'd been unceremoniously dumped. "Where am I?" He caught the faint whisper of horrified amazement from Varos. Something about the Hammer and the Asgards.

Yes, Kasuf knew of the Asgard Hammer. Dan'yer had told him of Cimmeria long ago should he ever need the information. Somehow, Apophis and Amaunet had sentenced Varos to this place? Why? Varos was a trusted advisor to them.

Unless … maybe it wasn't Apophis and Amaunet?

What if his daughter and good son had fought the symbiotes and overcame them?

'…_.Impossible! …'_ Varos screamed at him. _'….The pharaoh and the queen would not be beaten by mere slaves. Something must have happened…'_

Kasuf could almost feel that the symbiote didn't believe its own words. Perhaps this could be to his advantage? Speaking aloud again, he answered "What could have happened? Apophis himself chose the coordinates. He opened the Chappa'ai and then both he and his queen pushed you through it. You have failed them in some way, and this is your punishment."

'…_.Be silent! …_' Varos ordered_.__'….My pharaoh would not do this_…'

"Yet you are here."

Varos retook control; the pain from being transported there had worn off. He had heard enough of the human upstart. He took out his anger on Kasuf who could only scream at the torture the symbiote was inflicting_.__'You will not speak again.'_

The anguish lasted for an eternity until Kasuf realized they were no longer alone. Someone had joined them, and this new person had diverted Varos' attention away from Kasuf.

"I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. The High Council of Asgard has designated Cimmeria a safe world for developing sentient species by unanimous decree era 40.73.29. The Goa'uld System Lords were so informed. You were warned not to come here, under pain of death. For the crimes against the living host and all those you have murdered and enslaved, the sentence is death.

"This is your prison. Your technology will not function here. There are no luxuries, no worshippers, no slaves to do your bidding … only basic sustenance and time. When you tire of this existence, go to the Hall of Mjolnir, and face the Hammer. There is no escape. Only the host can leave this place alive."

Kasuf watched in utter fascination as Varos realized the outcome of his fate and screamed obscenities at the hologram. Kasuf forced himself to remain silent, hoping against hope that Varos had forgotten he was there for a moment. It didn't forget. Immediately, Varos remembered he had an outlet for his indignation as Kasuf suffered through another onslaught of symbiotic rage. He wouldn't allow himself to scream because he knew that the slightest sound would anger Varos more, and it was another way to confound the demon. They seemed unable to understand when the hosts didn't react to their demands.

Kasuf waited impatiently for the pain to end and was almost unconscious when Varos stopped the attack. He tried to find refuge in the far corner of his mind and vaguely felt his body moving as Varos sought a means of escape, but Varos seemed shaky, less sure of himself. The demon was … scared? Yes. Scared. Varos had no chance of escape … he was going to die in the damp, dark cavern, and he knew he was doomed. Death was the only escape for a demon, and the demon's death would mean Kasuf's freedom.

Things were looking up.

If he only knew where his children were.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ASGARD SHIP**

One moment they were by the Chappa'ai on the ha'tak, the next, they were standing on board an Asgard ship—the control room, to be precise. The slaves transported there with Daniel and Sha'uri huddled together, trying to find some comfort in closeness. They had never seen an Asgard or one of their ships, but even they knew that this was a race that could challenge their gods.

"Dan'yel?" Sha'uri was confused, uncertain and just a little scared. Those emotions crept into her voice. "What is happening?"

Daniel took her hand as he studied the room. It was definitely Asgard, and they were definitely alone. "I'm not sure, but I'd guess that Loki's about to get his revenge."

A part of the wall slid back, revealing it to be an entrance into the next room. An Asgard entered. Daniel knew that it wasn't Loki, so he guessed that it was his mate. He had never seen a female Asgard before. Come to think of it, there wasn't any notable difference in the genders. Daniel had always wondered about that, but that was a topic for another time. He wanted answers,; he wanted the symbiotes out, he wanted to go home, he wanted his wife , he wanted their lives, he wanted to find Kasuf—not necessarily in that order.

"Daniel Jackson, Sha'uri, I must apologize for the manner of our meeting. I am Angrboda of the Asgard." Another Asgard joined her. "You are already acquainted with Loki. We have brought you here to explain what has happened and to free you of the symbiotes."

Explain?

Free them?

That was it?

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's going on now?" Daniel's day had been bad enough. Kidnapped, beat up, Goa'ulded, tortured … all in all he'd had better days, and his patience was at an end.

"Like I told you, Doctor Jackson. Revenge," Loki said. "It begins. Once your father-in-law passes through the Hammer, it will destroy the symbiote within him. Varos cannot escape and his death will cause a large rift in Apophis' power structure. As you may not be aware of yet, Varos is a prized advisor among the System Lords, and none have been successful in attaining his services or loyalty. The System Lords will not welcome the news that Varos was murdered by Apophis' own hand."

Daniel sensed that Apophis didn't like the sound of that—the snake was moving around, tightening his hold on Daniel's spinal column. Sheesh, maybe the symbiotes couldn't hurt them in the ordinary fashion, but they could still hurt them physically. Even Sha'uri grimaced in pain. Neither symbiote was happy with the news, but Daniel was getting a perverse pleasure at Apophis' annoyance.

"What about us?" Daniel wanted to know. "You are going to take these snakes out of us, right?"

"They will punish us," Sha'uri explained, hoping to hurry the Asgard's promise of freeing them. "They are angry at our disobedience. Once they regain control—"

"They will not," Angrboda reminded them gently. "We determine their freedom of movement." She approached Daniel and Sha'uri, the look in her eyes—almost maternal? "What we have done was not without purpose. I regret our actions, but I hope you may appreciate the outcome. Loki will explain all to you. I have a task I must attend to." Short and to the point but almost rude, Angrboda walked from the room.

Loki knew what task his mate had to do, but it would not deter him from his plan. "If you would allow me a few moments longer, I will grant you both not only your liberation, but some measure of satisfaction as well. Amaunet and Apophis must remain where they are for only a few minutes longer, and these few minutes will be all that I ask of you."

Sha'uri had spent three years alone and helpless while the monster inside her used her as it would. She had no choice then, and she had no choice now but to obey the Asgard. Loki had given them both a type of freedom and was now promising them their lives back. "Dan'yel?" Would he know what to do or was he as confused as she was?

Daniel's mind was rapidly going through their options—it didn't take long. They only had the one. "All right." He looked at his wife, resignation in his eyes, fear in hers, and said, "We'll be free, bene wa. Soon."

Sha'uri nodded her head as she moved to his side. Under the protection of her husband's embrace, she almost felt confident that the Asgard's plan might work. "What must we do?"

Loki walked to what Daniel could only call the captain's chair. It wasn't quite up to Captain Kirk's standards …

"Doctor Jackson, Sha'uri, I must speak with Amaunet. I must therefore—"

"_No_!" Sha'uri screamed. "I will not be a prisoner again!" Her face contorted in pain as Amaunet struggled to take control. The symbiote was becoming more frustrated and annoyed, its movements painful.

"For a very short time. That I promise." Loki waited. He'd had very little experience with humans, but he did understand silent communication between two individuals attuned to each other. These two humans only had to share a look, exchange a nod of the head or a slight smile to let their feelings and wishes known to each other. They were worried that they would lose the precious autonomy that Loki had granted them. No, not worried. They were scared. It was when Sha'uri nodded her head and tucked her forehead against Daniel's shoulder that Loki recognized the sheer depth of the emotion raging inside Daniel.

With blazing blue eyes targeting Loki, Daniel said in a steely voice, "Do what you have to do, but we want Apophis and Amaunet out of us."

"I understand." Loki picked up the neural implant's control module and pressed a button.

Sha'uri's demeanor changed abruptly as Amaunet came to the fore and shoved Daniel away.

The final confrontation was about to begin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**EARTH—SGC**

General Hammond hated the feeling as if everyone was walking on eggshells. One wrong word said at the wrong moment and O'Neill practically exploded. Granted, he didn't raise his voice to his commanding officer, but Jack was a bundle of raw nerves.

Hammond knew that the order to declare Daniel Jackson MIA, change the protocols and lock out his GDO code was necessary and regulation. It was an expedient precaution to ensure the safety of Earth, but given Doctor Jackson's knowledge, ingenuity and intelligence, precautions would be useless if he had already been compromised. It was not an action that the general had wanted to order, but he had no choice.

There was still hope. Daniel had pulled off miracles before and returned to them despite staggering odds. They had no way of knowing where Daniel was, if he was alive or not, if he was Goa'ulded or not. If the young man had been taken as a host …

They needed another miracle.

The general walked out of his office and into the control room. It was as quiet as a tomb. No one was talking. No one was making any sudden movements. This lack of activity could be attributed to a scowling Jack O'Neill sitting in front of a computer monitor studying the symbols of all planets known to be under Apophis' rule. Teal'c stood behind Jack, systematically removing the planets he knew were no longer used by Apophis. With Major Carter cross-referencing the remaining addresses with the little information about Apophis' movements that the Tok'ra had grudgingly supplied, SG-1 was using the process of elimination to guess where Apophis had taken Daniel.

It was another needle in another very large haystack.

"Any luck?" he asked his first team.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, O'Neill grunted, but Major Carter was the only one to answer. "We've eliminated all the planets that fell to other Goa'uld after Sokar captured Apophis as well as those that revolted once they received word that Sokar had Apophis. Heru'ur took the planets that Amaunet reigned over, so we've eliminated those as well. The only thing we are certain of is that Apophis left Netu. The Tok'ra Intel suggests that there are no visible preparations for his immediate return."

"How many planets does that leave?"

Sam scrolled down the list. "Too many. Unless the Tok'ra can find out what direction Apophis is heading in, we won't be any closer to rescuing Daniel."

"Malthus should have done something," Jack muttered. "He just let those Jaffa take Daniel."

Hammond understood the frustration and the worry his second-in-command was feeling. He felt it as well. The hardest task for any soldier was to do nothing while all hell was breaking loose. "Colonel, Doctor Jackson and the woman were taken by transport rings almost as soon as Malthus materialized in the Abydos gate room. He claims he didn't have time to act, and I believe he's being sincere."

Jack didn't grunt, but he did snort.

"And had Malthus engaged the Jaffa and prevented them from taking Doctor Jackson, the Goa'uld would still have Kasuf." Hammond knew that nothing would stand in the archaeologist's way of rescuing his father-in-law, not even the United States military.

Jack sat back and crossed his arms across his chest, unconsciously mimicking Daniel's physical stance to keep things from getting too close. "He's just lost Sha'uri, the kid's been hidden away … if he lost—loses Kasuf, I don't know what he's going to do. Every spare minute he's not searching for Kheb, he's gathering Intel on where Klorel might be so we can go rescue Skaara. Now he's been kidnapped … his family's been ripped apart, and it's all Apophis' fault."

"We'll find him, Jack," Hammond tried to reassure him. "We don't have any other choice."

"Sure would like to know just how we're—"

"Incoming wormhole," the alarm sounded. "No signal."

"Close the iris," Hammond commanded.

Sergeant Davis pressed the button to do just that, but nothing happened. "The iris is not responding, sir."

"Send in—""

"General, look." Sam couldn't believe the timing. A very familiar Asgard stepped through the event horizon.

As a group, they ran to the gate room.

"Thor! Buddy!" Jack greeted him. "Just the little guy we could use right now. We've got trouble with a capital T."

The Asgard showed little reaction to Jack's announcement. "You are referring to Doctor Jackson's disappearance?"

That one sentence produced a stunned audience. Even the usually vocal Jack couldn't speak.

General Hammond stepped forward as he signaled for the SF troops to stand down. "You know about the situation?"

"I received a message from a friend. Angrboda. Doctor Jackson is with her and Loki."

Jack exhaled loudly. Their Spacemonkey had done it again. Luckily. "How did she get him away from Apophis?"

"Apophis?" Thor asked, his voice indicating the confusion not showing on his face. "He's involved?"

"Apophis removed Daniel Jackson from Abydos," Teal'c explained. "We have reason to believe that his father-in-law, Kasuf, is also a prisoner. An unidentified woman was taken as well."

This seemed to be extraordinarily unexpected news. "You are certain of this?" Thor asked them, this time his reaction more pronounced.

"A group of Tok'ra saw several of Apophis' Jaffa take Daniel and the woman by transport ring," Sam told him.

Thor stepped off the ramp. "Then my mission to inform you of Doctor Jackson's location has taken an unexpected turn. I was not aware that Apophis had taken Doctor Jackson. Angrboda did not apprise me of that fact. This is most unfortunate."

No one liked the sound of that. Jack kneeled down in front of the Asgard, looking him eye-to-eye. "I take it this is a bigger problem than we thought?"

"Long ago, Angrboda and her mate Loki lost their three children to Apophis. He destroyed them when he discovered they were building defensive weapons against the Goa'uld. According to our treaties, Loki and Angrboda have the right to claim vengeance against Apophis. It would seem that they are either using Doctor Jackson or have enlisted his aid. Perhaps they are attempting to rescue the Abydonians."

"Or using Kasuf and the lady to force Daniel to help them," Jack finished for him. "Daniel won't leave Kasuf in Apophis' hands. We need help, Thor. Can you do anything?"

Thor's expression changed. He looked worried. "I believe Angrboda will contact me again. I will track the transmission to its point of origin and then travel there."

"Not alone, you won't," Jack stated simply. "Come hell or high water, we're bringing him home."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**LOKI'S SHIP**

Daniel could feel Apophis stirring beneath his consciousness the moment Amaunet returned. The so-called "god" didn't like being the one who was trapped and helpless. Amaunet glared at Daniel, her anger at him apparent. Neither Goa'uld was happy, and they were especially put out with the Asgard. Daniel could feel Apophis move and squeeze around his spinal cord. This couldn't be over with soon enough.

"Amaunet," Loki spoke from his captain's seat, "I have no quarrel with you. I am offering you a chance to redeem yourself in some small measure for all the evil which you have wrought while in this host. Abydos belonged to Ra. Upon his death, ownership of the planet reverted to Daniel Jackson and O'Neill according to the laws of war. Apophis disobeyed the laws governing ownership and trespassing when he traveled to Abydos in search of hosts for you. He had no right to take people from there given that he did not know Ra's condition at the time. You had no right to take Sha'uri as a host. According to Goa'uld custom, Apophis will be punished for disregarding the laws. You should have surrendered this host the moment you learned of her origins. You did not. For that, you must now leave this host without harming her even though your death may be imminent. If you survive, I will send you to Chulak or, if you prefer, any other Goa'uld occupied planet."

"I prefer this host," was Amaunet's answer. She had chosen Sha'uri, and no small upstart of an Asgard was going to deprive her.

"That was never an option for you," Loki admonished her.

"I will not leave," Amaunet stated firmly.

Daniel yanked Amaunet around to look at him. "You've got no choice." He could feel Apophis squeezing around his spinal cord again. He resisted the urge to yell that the snake needed to get a new shtick. He was going to finish this. Immediately. Daniel, extraordinarily close to losing what little patience he was barely holding onto, turned to one of the slaves that had accompanied them. She had been cowering in a corner all that time. "You." He motioned her closer. He had an idea that would solve the immediate problem of getting Amaunet out of Sha'uri.

The slave, a young woman of about twenty, came forward. "Yes, master?" She didn't know how to address Apophis' host in any other way.

"Do you serve your queen well?" Daniel asked, the words almost choking him. How could he do this? How could—no. He would do anything, say anything to save his wife.

The slave kneeled before Amaunet, her head remaining bowed. "I always endeavor to serve my queen to the best of my abilities. I only hope to have found favor in her eyes."

Daniel didn't even try to argue against the absurdity of the statement. "Would you be a host for Amaunet?" Great, Jackson. You're doing just great. Just hold it together a few moments longer. You're almost there. Home free.

The slave girl looked up at Daniel, then Amaunet. "I would be honored to serve as the vessel for my queen, but I am not worthy to serve her thus. I am only a servant."

"Amaunet's only a snake. She's not a goddess. I wouldn't wish being a host on my worst enemy, but I'd do anything to get her the hell out of my wife."

~o~o~o~

Apophis thrashed, both mentally and physically, but he couldn't break through the wall the neural implant imposed. He kept hurting Daniel. He didn't know what his host had in mind, but it could only be detrimental to his queen. He would not lose her so soon after getting her back!

~o~o~o~

"Amaunet," Daniel didn't have to finish the sentence. The Goa'uld knew what she was being offered, and no one could say that Amaunet was foolish.

"Choose, Amaunet," Loki demanded. "You will not like the alternative."

Amaunet resigned herself to the fact that she was being outmaneuvered. For the moment. However, moments pass. She would wait for that moment to pass. "This one has always served me well. I will take her as a host."

"Good," Daniel said. Then he came close to Amaunet. She saw the signs that Apophis was moving, restricting, fighting back to no avail. The human wasn't dissuaded. "Just remember this," he whispered to Amaunet, "You leave Sha'uri alive and unharmed, or I will rip you apart."

Amaunet's eyes glowed in anger. To be bested by an Asgard was bad enough, but to be outwitted by a simple Tau'ri was not to be borne. There would be time for revenge later. She glanced down at the servant girl who had remained kneeling by her feet. A servant. A pitiful excuse of existence was to be her host? Not for long. For now, she would allow the servant the greatest opportunity to serve her queen by blessing her as a host. Later, she would find a proper one, one befitting her status.

Loki merely inclined his head in an agreeing nod and passed his hand over the controls on the chair's console. A low platform ascended from the floor and another descended from the ceiling. The two parallel "tables" hung suspended as if by magic, without supports of any kind. It was a type of Asgard healing apparatus. Was what they were about to do dangerous enough to warrant it?

"This will assure that Sha'uri survives," Loki explained to Daniel … or was it a warning to Amaunet? "It is designed to sustain her life functions. Normally, this healing chamber has only been used on Asgard. I have recalibrated the settings to maintain a human life. Removing the symbiotes will exhaust you, and you will both need rest soon. However, this healing chamber will allow you to maintain your strength for a short while."

~o~o~o~

Again, Amaunet had been outfoxed. She would not be able to arrange an "accidental" mishap to happen to Sha'uri—thus no final parting shot as retribution to Daniel Jackson.

And her pharaoh? He couldn't help her. The Asgard had seen to that. But her greatest disappointment? She and Apophis had not taken the opportunity to get reacquainted. She could imagine Sha'uri's smug taunts but pushed those thoughts away. She'd have her revenge soon, and it would be sweet.

Amaunet laid down on the lower platform and, knowing that her life was at stake if she faltered in any way, so she took great preparations not to damage her host. Perhaps the Asgard had a hidden agenda, but Jackson could be trusted to keep his word. The System Lords in her acquaintance had remarked on several occasions of the honor of this one particular slave. However, if she harmed his Sha'uri, no honor would stop him from destroying her.

Amaunet placed Sha'uri in a semi-conscious state so the little slave would feel nothing and slowly disengaged herself from the body. Separating from neural synapses and nerve endings was not an easy procedure unless the host was dying … Amaunet felt the Asgard healing chamber take over Sha'uri's bodily functions as the symbiote released her. Cautiously, almost gently, she left Sha'uri Tok'ra style, through the thin palette at the back of the throat. The symbiote emerged from Sha'uri's mouth, saw the servant girl kneeling nearby, flew towards—

And never completed her trip.

Daniel grabbed up the symbiote the moment it took to the air, held it tight as he knelt beside his wife. He placed a hand under her nose, placed it against her throat to check her pulse. She was breathing. Her pulse was strong and steady.

Sha'uri was alive. And symbioteless.

Amaunet was furious! She had kept her part of the bargain!

~o~o~o~

Daniel could sense Apophis' rage as well. Too bad. He was holding all the cards for once. He looked at the screaming, squiggling, squirming symbiote he held tightly in one hand. "I said alive _AND_ unharmed, Amaunet. She's alive. Let's see if the other holds true."

Suddenly, he felt a surge of emotion. His anger was almost out of his control. No. He had to keep his calm for a little longer. The Blood of Sokar would not be an excuse. He would maintain control of his temper. He _had_ to.

Loki approached quietly, as if realizing that although he had convinced Amaunet to relinquish what to her was a pleasing host, it was an emotional moment. Perhaps he wasn't certain how the Tau'ri would react to sudden moves. "This is an Asgard healing device, Daniel Jackson." Like its Goa'uld competitor, the device shone on Sha'uri brightly and slowly ebbed away. "She is well. Amaunet did leave her alive."

"And unharmed?"

"The chamber will heal all physical destructions. She is a strong-willed individual. I believe that her mental and emotional condition will be strong as well."

They waited a few minutes for Sha'uri to regain complete consciousness. As she woke, tears brimmed in her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear them, and then she locked her eyes with those of her husband. "My Dan'yel." Her eyes opened wide when she saw the symbiote in his hand and, behind him, the servant still kneeling and watching them.

Daniel helped her to her feet, noticing her gaze on the symbiote. He'd never before seen such hatred in his love's eyes. For the first time in three years, Amaunet was hers to do with as she pleased, not the other way around.

Daniel looked down at the kneeling servant girl, then at the symbiote. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. In fluent Abydonian, Daniel asked his wife, "This is the creature that hurt you all those times, bene wa. What sentence should she be given as punishment for her crimes?" Oh, yes. Putting Amaunet's fate in Sha'uri's hands was poetic justice with a touch of irony.

Apophis was absolutely screaming! Daniel took great pleasure amidst the pain that Apophis was helpless, trapped, held impotent in a dark prison without any ability to help his mate. He could only watch and listen and scream voicelessly at his jailer.

Daniel knew what it felt like, and he held no sympathy for his enemy.

"You said alive AND unharmed, husband," Sha'uri told him in Abydonian "There is no such thing as remaining unharmed when a demon takes you. She has destroyed many lives, killed many people without reason, and she used my body for her own purposes without my consent. If she lives, she will only repeat her actions. On Abydos, she would be executed not only for her past crimes but to keep her from destroying any others."

Staring at the symbiote, the anger and rage exploded in Daniel. The Blood of Sokar took control of his temper. This … this … thing … this abomination was one of the creatures responsible for ripping his family apart. With nothing but utter contempt and a quick snap of his wrist, he grabbed the symbiote behind the head and gave it a rough jerk. He held the symbiote's head tightly in one hand, the body in the other as its dying body jerked in its death throes. It was even more satisfying than shooting the immature symbiotes on Chulak so long ago.

Apophis screamed in anguish.

Without needing to speak a word of explanation, Sha'uri took the creature's head from her husband and gave it to the servant girl. She was young, not even as old as Skaara and deluded enough to believe in the non-existent godhood of the demons. Sha'uri took the girl's arm and raised her to her feet. "When the Asgard return you to the demon's ship, take this back to your people. Tell them that Amaunet is dead. She was a false god just like all Goa'ulds. They are not to be worshipped. They should be reviled and destroyed."

Confused and frightened, the servant girl reverently took her goddess' head and held it close. She couldn't take her eyes off the people in the room. Even the other servants who had been transported to the Asgard ship watched silently as the impossible kept unfolding before their eyes. How could gods be killed? How could such things happen? Yet, standing before them was the host body of their queen, now no longer a host. There was the host body of their god, the human now in control. Could it be?

"Loki," Daniel pointed toward the servants and in a very crisp voice that was filled with pain, "could you return them, please? I think they have some stories to tell their people." And Kintac would be out of a job. Too bad.

"Of course, Doctor Jackson."

~o~o~o~

Angrboda watched the proceedings from the safety of the next room. Apophis now knew what it was like to lose that which he loved most. It was a revenge well worth watching.

She waited until Loki had transported the servants back to the ha'tak before contacting Thor again. Loki knew what she was doing, but he also knew that she wasn't telling Thor everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**EARTH—SGC**

Jack came storming into the control room. His patience was as extinct as the dinosaurs. "Anything?"

"No, sir," Sergeant Davis answered. "Thor's letting us patch into his comm system, but he hasn't received any new transmissions."

"Has he tried contacting Angrboda?"

"Every half hour like clockwork, sir. No reply."

"Dial tone?"

"No, sir."

"Busy signal?"

"No."

"Operator saying this call can't go through?"

The sergeant glanced up at the colonel and shook his head. "Major Carter and Teal'c are in General Hammond's office. We did receive a message from the Tok'ra."

"Good news?"

"Not really, sir. I just sent them the decrypted message and was about to call you. Apophis seems to have disappeared from his ha'tak."

"Damn," Jack muttered as he rushed toward the general's office. He knocked on the door and breezed in without waiting for permission to enter. Sam and Teal'c were standing there, Hammond sitting behind his desk, all three looking at him as he stood in the doorway. "Bad news, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Sam answered. "The Tok'ra Intel have no reports on Apophis' location. They haven't heard from their agents posted in Apophis' ship, but communiqués to and from that site are difficult. The timing of transmissions is crucial."

"What does Jacob think?"

"He does not know," Teal'c said. "General Carter believes that the ship would have returned to Netu and its relative safety if Apophis were aboard. However, he has also stated that their information may be mistaken."

"So, what do you think is going on? Is Pops taking a little sight-seeing tour of the galaxy on a rented cargo ship?" Jack asked.

"It may be worse, Colonel," Hammond added. "Jacob sent me a coded message as well. It appears as if Apophis had an ulterior motive. He had been making arrangements to go to Abydos for some days before this occurred. This information came from a Tok'ra contact on Netu."

"And they didn't think that was important enough to tell us ahead of time? Anything else?"

"Not much, only that Apophis had kept his plans secret from everyone. He worked alone on this, whatever this is."

"How do Daniel and Kasuf fit into it?" That was what confused Jack the most. Apophis hated Daniel, but why go after Kasuf? And what about the woman Malthus saw being taken with Daniel?

"We don't know yet, but it's too convenient that Apophis was there when Doctor Jackson arrived on Abydos. It seems to be—"

"Arranged," Jack muttered loudly. "How did Apophis know Daniel was going to be there?" His voice trailed off.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked at Jack's unusual behavior. "What is wrong?"

"Daniel went because Kasuf asked him to go. If Apophis was controlling Kasuf somehow, then the plan may have been to capture Daniel all along." Jack wondered if Daniel would be proud of him. He wasn't usually given to leaps of logic the way the younger man was, but Jack had his moments.

"Quite possibly," Teal'c agreed. "Daniel Jackson has angered a great many System Lords. They do not understand how a scholar is capable of engaging the enemy and claiming victory over them. It is an insult to be defeated by such an individual. Also, Apophis is aware that Daniel Jackson knows the location of the child. That may have been the deciding factor in capturing him."

"The kid?" Jack almost shouted. "All this for the kid?"

"He is Harcesis, O'Neill. Apophis wishes the child to be his next host. As a Harcesis, the child's value is indeterminable. That fact taken into consideration with the animosity Apophis feels for Daniel Jackson is ample reason for the kidnapping."

"But we know the kid's on Kheb, wherever Kheb is. Why didn't Apophis go after any of the rest of us?"

"Truthfully, sir," Sam said as she sat down, "Speaking from the female point of view, I think Apophis hates Daniel because he was Sha'uri's husband. I don't know what they talked about when Apophis was our prisoner, but Daniel was alone with him for a while. I do know that they spoke of Sha'uri, and I'm sure Amaunet told Apophis everything she learned from Sha'uri. I would assume that there's some rivalry, at least on Apophis' part. Plus, Daniel wasn't very nice to him when he was here. I'm sure he wants to get even."

Simple, petty revenge? Why not? It was as good a reason as any.

"Regardless," Hammond pointed to the paperwork on his desk, "the President has given me orders to officially cease looking for Doctor Jackson in forty-eight hours if we don't receive word otherwise."

"General," three voices rang out in unison but were silenced by a calming raised hand.

"We won't stop searching. It just won't be an officially sanctioned search. Doctor Jackson has gone without food or sleep or rest of any kind to help search for other people in this command, and this command will do the same for him." The blunted reference to the Antarctic adventure was clear. "Let's just hope that we hear good news soon."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ASGARD SHIP**

The servants were gone, transported back to the ha'tak, leaving the two Asgard, Daniel/Apophis and Sha'uri alone.

"Now, free my Dan'yel," Sha'uri demanded. "Apophis—"

"Apophis is ours to contend with as Amaunet was yours," Loki corrected her gently. "I am awaiting Angrboda. She wishes to be here to see both justice and revenge visited upon our children's murderer. I promised to free you both, and I shall keep that promise. Doctor Jackson, did Apophis see what happened to his mate?"

See it? Daniel had a raging headache from Apophis' thrashing around and screams of anguish. Add that in with the Blood of Sokar flaring up uncontrollably, and he was in dire straits. Yeah, Apophis saw everything. "Yes. He did." _Hang on, Jackson, just a little longer …_

"And you and Sha'uri have gained some measure of vengeance?"

Ah. The chance. Loki had given them the chance to get back some of their own.

"We have," Sha'uri agreed happily. "For once, I am happy to see a creature die. The Goa'uld are not intelligent beings. They are cruel, heartless animals that should be destroyed. Amaunet's death means one less demon to kill."

Angrboda entered the chamber, her demeanor showing no signs of outward eagerness. "Now, we shall take our revenge on Apophis," she stated firmly. She moved her hand over a wall panel. Another Asgard healing chamber materialized, but it wasn't empty. Inside was the scribe, Apophis' former host. Loki had made the scribe's body disappear from the pyramid.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked cautiously.

Angrboda walked over to the scribe. "This human's consciousness is no more. It has moved on to the next stage. Only the body remains. We will return Apophis to his former residence without trespassing on this human. He has suffered the terrors of being a host for thousands of years. He deserves rest." She turned back to Daniel and motioned toward the healing chamber Sha'uri had risen from. "Doctor Jackson, if you would please lie on the platform, we will remove Apophis. And," she added for good measure, "cure you of the ill-effects of the Blood of Sokar. Afterwards, we will send you to Cimmeria."

Apophis thrashed and screamed, tightening his hold around Daniel's spine! Daniel fell to his knees in pain. Sha'uri held tight to him, trying to keep him upright. "Loki, please!" she begged.

"We must help him to the platform," Loki said. I will not let him suffer one moment longer. I have already let him suffer too much."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CIMMERIA—CHAPPA'AI**

The Chappa'ai had been silent for all of a few hours. Earlier, one man came through the vortex and was transported to Thor's Hammer. Foolish. All Etons that dared to travel to Cimmeria paid the price for their folly. Still, as agreed upon with the Tau'ri, a small group of hunters had been sent to the Hammer to retrieve the innocent host. Gairwyn's duties as mistress of the village had not allowed her to ride to the Chappa'ai to contact Midgard immediately, but a few hours might not make a difference. The Tau'ri would still not be able to question the freed host until he arrived back in the village, and that wouldn't be until the next day.

So, with the fuss of a retrieval underway and her duties completed, allowing her the time to contact her friends on Earth, it was a surprise when Gairwyn saw two people mysteriously appear in a burst of light before the Chappa'ai: one a stranger, one a friend.

"Daniel Jackson!" Gairwyn greeted him warmly. "Your arrival is as welcome as it is unexpected. I was about to contact Midgard. You were sent here by the Asgard?"

Daniel seemed shaken, like he had been drugged and was fighting off the effects. "Please, forgive us," the woman with him said. "Loki freed us of our demons, but we were sent here immediately after the demon Apophis was removed from my husband. He has not had time to recover his strength."

"Demons?" Gairwyn asked.

"Etons," Daniel croaked. Very slowly, he added, "Gairwyn, this is … my wife, Sha'uri. Her … father was possessed by an Eton … as well and was sent here through the … Stargate. Did the Hammer take him?"

His wife? Of course. Kendra had told Gairwyn about Daniel's search to free his wife. By all appearances, he had found her, but she could hear the exhaustion in their voices, could see the tiredness in their eyes. These two had had a hard time of it. Informing Midgard could definitely wait a little longer. "Yes. I have already dispatched hunters to the Hammer to bring him to the village." The relief she saw on their faces spoke volumes. The sight of Sha'uri wrapping her arms around Daniel's waist, him enveloping her in a tight embrace of relief was one Gairwyn felt privileged to see. Kendra had told her many things about being a host. The lack of physical contact, the abuse, the torture … even Kendra appreciated and yearned for another human's touch. She would greet all her friends with a hug, and Gairwyn tried to understand. Seeing Sha'uri and Daniel cling to each other only supported what Kendra had told her. Kendra had also said that the chances of freeing a possessed human were very slim, but here stood two that the Asgard had liberated.

Miracles could happen.

"The hunters will not return until tomorrow. You are tired," Gairwyn commented. "Come. You will have the hospitality of my village. Nightfall will soon be upon us. Some food and rest will help you see things more clearly."

"We do not wish to impose—" Sha'uri started to say but was stopped by Gairwyn's upraised hand.

"You won't be. I am honored to have you as my guests."

Exhaustion was joined with gratitude. "Thank you, Gairwyn," Daniel said. "We'd be grateful for your hospitality."

~o~o~o~

As they walked slowly into the village, Gairwyn noticed that her guests were growing wearier. Their gait was rather slow and their steps uneven. It must have been a difficult day for them. She gave orders for fire, food and shelter to be made ready for their visitors. They were, but she suspected they were extraordinarily hungry.

Gairwyn led them to the small dwelling near her own house just as a young woman was leaving. She had started a fire in the hearth and hung a kettle of stew on the tripod. Warming rocks had been placed under some blankets on the hastily made pallet, and lanterns were hung on the walls driving back the cloudy darkness.

"Please. Sit," she told them. She didn't receive an argument. They sat on the pallet, their faces mirroring the exhaustion she knew they felt. Just as she began to ladle some stew into bowls, the protestations started.

"Gairwyn, please, we can—"

"Daniel, you and Sha'uri are my guests. And as my guests, I will serve you." She handed them the stew and motioned for them to eat. "Eat now. We'll talk afterwards."

They did eat. With great enthusiasm. Gairwyn had been right. Their exhaustion hadn't affected their appetites. Regardless, the first bowl of stew was devoured in silence. The second bowl was another story. Gairwyn asked them what had happened.

It was an interesting story.

"Loki played a joke on them. He placed a small device in us that could control the symbiotes as well as keeping them from getting any information. When we had control, we sent Kasuf here," Daniel told her. "Then, Loki took us aboard his ship, I tricked Amaunet into trying to take another host—"

"And killed her before she could," Sha'uri said quietly. "Even though I know it was difficult for him."

"Difficult?" Gairwyn asked? "To kill an Eton?"

"She was helpless," Daniel told her solemnly. "I had hold of her, then I lost control. Maybe I should have done something else –"

"What could you have done that would have punished her as she deserved?" Gairwyn inquired. "And have you not killed Etons before?"

"Yes. Once I shot a tank of infant Goa'ulds. Bra'tac, a Jaffa we've worked with, wasn't very happy with me, but at the time, all I could think of was all the people that would suffer because of them. I couldn't let that happen."

"No, nor could you allow Amaunet to destroy more lives than she already had." Gairwyn was silent for a moment. Then, "What happened then?"

Daniel continued the tale. "Once Loki had removed Apophis from me, he sent us here to find Kasuf. Loki planned it all. It was for revenge. It seems we helped him get it."

"How so?"

"Apophis was inside me, helpless, when I killed his mate. He couldn't stop me. He knew what it felt like to have something he loved taken away from him. I guess I got revenge on him for trying to destroy everything I had."

"What of the Eton that possessed you? This Apophis?" Gairwyn wanted to know.

"I don't know. Loki put him back in his former host … he said that the host isn't there anymore. He's gone. Only his body remains."

"He was a scribe," Sha'uri told her. "I was able to speak to him once when Apophis and Amaunet were asleep, before he was given to Sokar. He apologized to me for everything Apophis had done. I hope he is at rest now. He was a good man and did not deserve his fate. Even my Dan'yel has only sympathy for the host. He does not blame him."

Gairwyn did not miss the look of complete pride Sha'uri gave Daniel. So much to atone for, so much forgiveness from those that had been wronged. Was it wrong for the persecuted to wish revenge on those who persecute them? Three years was a long time to wait. Hate can grow cold as the years pass, and revenge truly was a dish best served cold.

However, stew was a dish best served hot, and her guests looked like they could eat their weight in food. Gairwyn prepared to leave them alone. She suspected that they hadn't had a moment together since this particular adventure happened. "There is enough stew left in the kettle for both of you. There's water in the pitcher and extra blankets in the chest. If you need anything, my home is there, just beyond the well." She pointed toward the house just across from the dwelling. "And I don't mind visitors knocking on my door at all hours of the night." Her smile lit up her face as another welcoming gesture.

"Thank you," Daniel said appreciatively. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Of course, they would. Sha'uri placed her hand over her mouth to hide a particularly large yawn. Daniel's eyes were blinking, trying to fight off the sleep that was beckoning him. Even though they needed the time alone, Gairwyn knew they needed sleep more. With another assurance of being ready to help them should they want for anything, she left the small dwelling, closing the door tightly behind her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**ASGARD SHIP**

Apophis' eyes opened suddenly. His sleep-muddled brain took a few moments to remember exactly where he was and what had happened—

Amaunet!

Grief and anger overtook him. His queen, his beloved, was dead. Dead by the hands of that … slave! Murdered while Apophis could only watch in impotent horror as the Tau'ri dared to destroy his queen—while the pathetic slave Sha'uri not only supported the killing but also urged Jackson to commit the crime.

They would both pay dearly for what they had done.

Despite his own personal horrors, he had to stay alive. He was lying on the elevated platform. The Asgard were not as interested in luxury and comfort as the Goa'uld. He was extremely uncomfortable. With an effort, he looked down at himself. He noticed familiar fingers and limbs. He had been redeposited in his former host. What? How?

Then he remembered.

It had been the Asgard's plan all along. He remembered the conversation Loki had held with Daniel Jackson when Apophis was trapped helplessly in the depths of the Tau'ri's body.

It should not be. The host should be dead. No host could live after a Goa'uld had abandoned it, especially after so many thousands of years as a vessel for a god. Apophis mentally sought out the scribe, only to find himself surprisingly alone. That was impossible. For the body to be alive, there had to be a … how …

The Asgard.

More evidence began to belie the plan to destroy him. And the Asgard were the wielders.

Feeling stronger than he thought he should, Apophis sat up and looked around the room he was in. He had been moved. He was in a cell on board the Asgard vessel. It was small with the doorway sealed with a force shield. He wouldn't be able to escape that way.

Then he saw them.

Loki and Angrboda were standing silently away from the door leading into the small prison cell. They were watching Apophis. As always, there were no expressions on their faces from which to interpret their emotions. Apophis felt that he was at a decided disadvantage.

"Why have you done this?" Apophis screamed at them. "I will make you pay for what you have done to me and my queen."

Loki just stared at Apophis, his eyes never wavering. "I have merely taken the revenge that was mine to claim as prescribed by the laws existing between the Goa'uld and the Asgard. You sought to inflict a grievous harm upon my family. The law clearly states that I am entitled to restitution for your actions against us."

Revenge?

What revenge?

How could …

Then Apophis remembered something … Loki … Cimmeria … his children …

"You dare seek revenge on a System Lord for executing traitors of the empire? Your children sought our destruction. Did you believe that such insolence would go unpunished?"

Both Asgard remained silently staring at their prisoner.

"Release me!" Apophis ordered. "Do so now and I will not kill you for your arrogance."

Neither Asgard moved.

"Release me!" he repeated.

"Apophis," Angrboda stated firmly and unafraid, "according to standing treaties, no System Lord, either alone or in conjunction with others, may seek out the extermination of any sentient being based solely on the premise of the assumed invention of weapons that may be used on the Goa'uld as a means of defense without proof to the contrary. You are in violation of that order. Your wanton murder of our children is punishable by the Rule of Equal Judgment. Our children were the most important aspect of our lives. As retribution for their murders, you had to relinquish that which you believed most precious. Your queen."

Loki added, "Also, according to those same treaties, no System Lord is allowed to harvest humans as hosts from planets not within his own regime. When you traveled to Abydos, you did not know that Ra was dead. Since no official pronouncement had been issued, you disobeyed that ruling. The System Lords did not look kindly on that."

Angrboda continued the recitation. "Thirdly, since you did violate that ruling and kidnapped Daniel Jackson's wife, Sha'uri, he was entitled to seek revenge against both you and Amaunet according to the laws of Abydos. He claimed his right by executing Amaunet for her crimes. He acceded his right to take vengeance on you to us."

Loki again took the conversation. "Your queen is dead. Your host has been released from his mortal body. We have implanted an inhibiting neural implant directly into your symbiote body so that you will never be able to dominate another host. You were prevented from acquiring any memories from Daniel Jackson but should any memories have been transferred to you, you will retain none of them. The System Lords have been informed of your activities in regard to the taking of hosts on planets not belonging to your regime. Many planets within your regime have already come under attack from your rivals' Jaffa. As the Tau'ri say, to make a long story short, we have taken our revenge for our children's murders. Daniel Jackson has taken his revenge for your crimes against him and his wife. By this time, your Grand Vizier, Varos, may already be executed for his crimes including taking Kasuf as host. As we have said, Abydos is not within your regime, therefore no Goa'uld within your influence is allowed to take hosts from that planet."

Angrboda finished the diatribe. "If you dare to seek further justification for what you believe to be unfounded vengeance, the Asgard will destroy you. For your own safety, you should consider this matter no longer unresolved. We will return you to Netu in due time."

Apophis knew. The Asgard had backed him into a corner. They had bested him by following the rules exactly.

He hated the Asgard.


	11. Chapter 11

**EARTH—SGC**

Tick … tock …

Tick … tock …

Tick …

Tock …

Each tick of the clock seemed slower than the previous one.

Tick …

Tock …

Jack kept glancing at his watch, wishing he could escape that slow tick-tocking menace in kel-no-reem as Teal'c was failing to do or recalibrating some electronic gadget like Carter was trying unsuccessfully to finish. Anything to try to get his mind off his worrying, even if everyone else wasn't having any luck either.

No transmission had been received from Angrboda.

Even Thor was becoming impatient. Twice, he had personally contacted Earth to tell them he'd heard nothing despite the fact that the SGC was monitoring every transmission the Asgard ship received.

"I can't concentrate," Sam complained. "I've just readjusted the same control three times, and it still isn't right."

"I, too, am finding it difficult to achieve kel-no-reem," Teal'c admitted.

Jack just tapped his fingers on the console.

Tick …

Tock …

"Sir," Sam tried to talk to Jack, tried to get some sort of response from him. "Perhaps we should contact Thor again. Maybe he's formulated a new plan to track Angrboda."

Tick …

Tock …

Even Teal'c attempted to draw Jack out. "O'Neill, Major Carter is correct. Thor has been investigating different methods of communicating with Angrboda. It is possible that he has succeeded and has not yet informed us."

Tick …

Tock …

Jack kept tapping his fingers.

"Colonel?"

"Carter, we've got some vengeful Asgard out there using Daniel to get revenge on Apophis, and Kasuf's mixed up in it somehow. Add all that to the fact that Daniel's out there without us as back-up. We don't know his condition because all we found were his cut up clothes on Abydos—put that all together and you've cooked up a pretty good recipe for trouble." Jack was getting positively huffy. Didn't they see how much trouble Daniel was probably in?

Teal'c unfolded his legs and stood up. Taking up his usual stance behind Jack, he said, "Daniel Jackson has been isolated and in danger in the past. He has always returned."

"Yeah, yeah, more or less in one piece," Jack agreed reluctantly. Daniel managed to return from the alternate universe by using his words and his wits. It was the same with Nem on Oannes. On Klorel's ship. Somehow, some way, Daniel always came back.

He just had to do it one more time.

The question was, could he?

The half-hour mark came. Thor's communication signal sounded.

"Yeah, Thor. Any news?" Jack asked.

"I have just received a transmission from Angrboda. Daniel Jackson is alive, but he is no longer on the Asgard ship. He has been transported to a safe planet."

Jack blew out a long breath. Not quite the news he was hoping for, but better than he was dreading. "Which one?"

"She did not indicate the location, only that Doctor Jackson is well but needs time to recuperate."

Recuperate? It was one thing when Janet Fraiser used that word, it was another when the little alien used it. "He's hurt?" There hadn't been much blood on the clothes … no, very little.

"I do not know, O'Neill. Angrboda did not sustain the transmission for a suitable length of time to explain fully."

Sam leaned over to the microphone. "Were you able to locate Angrboda's ship? We might be able to track Daniel from that position."

"Unfortunately, no. Even now, her ship is in flight and has left that area. I am certain that she will tell us of Doctor Jackson's condition as soon as it is safe to do so." Thor's voice indicated that he was convinced of that fact.

Teal'c, however, wasn't convinced. "What of Kasuf and the Abydonian woman that was taken with Daniel Jackson?"

"I do not know. Angrboda's message was very brief."

This wasn't good.

"So now what do we do?" Jack demanded.

"I promised you my help, O'Neill. I will keep that promise until Doctor Jackson is returned to you. I will continue to monitor for Angrboda and Loki's location as well as research any evidence that may lead to Doctor Jackson's location. I do believe that Angrboda was unable to give me any more information at this time due to pressing matters unknown to us. She will contact me again."

Thor signed off and Jack buried his head in his hands. Now he had more to worry about.

"Sir," Sam said quickly, "Daniel's safe. He may try to contact us."

Teal'c agreed. "Indeed. Daniel Jackson is most resourceful."

Jack stood up so fast, his chair skidded back and slammed into the wall. "Carter, Daniel's recuperating. That means he's been hurt. If the planet he's on even has a Stargate, Daniel doesn't' have his GDO. And even if he did, he'll know the signal's been locked out, so he wouldn't dial in. Then there's Kasuf. We don't know his status, but you can bet your ass that Daniel won't lose another member of his family to the snakeheads. Not if he has any say about it. And guess what? We can't help him!"

"We're doing all we can, sir," Sam pointed out.

"I know, Carter. But in case you haven't noticed, _all we can_ is never good enough when it comes to Daniel."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**CIMMERIA—BEHIND THOR'S HAMMER**

Kasuf could feel the fear radiating from Varos. For hours, the symbiote had searched the caves for a means of escape but found nothing.

There was water teeming with strange creatures that Kasuf assumed were the sustenance that Thor had promised was there. Amidst the exploration of the caves, Kasuf remained silent. As angry as Varos was, he had temporarily forgotten his host. He believed that no Goa'uld could hold control indefinitely—didn't they have to sleep? If Kasuf waited long enough, he knew that there might be an opportunity to force them through the Hammer. For the moment, however, all he could do was be silent and wait.

Varos' search was relentless. Hour after hour, he walked the length of the caves. Several times, they had reached the Hammer and as yet had found no other way out. There was no way around, over or under the device. There was only through. And through meant freedom.

_'Freedom? Do you truly believe that the Asgards will not kill you as well?_' Varos' voice questioned him.

'_….Thor himself said that the host may leave …'_

_'No. The Asgard will kill a host before allowing a Goa'uld to go free. If I die, then you will also.'_

Kasuf fell back into silence. Dan'yer had told him the truth, and he would believe his good son before the lying taunts of demons.

Again, they reached the Hall of Mjolnir. Kasuf could see the exit from the cave; yet, despite the closeness, it might just as well have been on the other side of the galaxy. Kasuf still had found no weakness in the symbiote's control of his body. He couldn't regain control and take those few steps through the Hammer.

Kasuf knew that they might be trapped behind the Hammer for a long time indeed.

Noises from the outside quietly echoed through the Hall. Kasuf strained to hear through ears no longer hearing for him alone. He heard voices. And footsteps. And the sounds of leather pounding on rock—boots, perhaps? Moments later, five men in strange attire stood on the other side of the Hammer. They were watching him—no, they were watching Varos.

"Friends," Varos said, his voice trying to sound pleasant but Kasuf could hear the lies and sneers behind the words, "I am here by mistake. I would have never come to Cimmeria and violate the agreement between the Goa'uld and the Asgard. I would be grateful if you would allow me safe passage back to the Chappa'ai."

With a nod of his head, the leader of the humans directed them to enter the Hall. They passed through the Hammer unharmed, unsheathed their knives and surrounded him.

"That is why we are here, Eton. We are to take the freed one back to the village."

Seeing that this was not an escape, Varos attacked the nearest man. He grabbed him and threw him against the wall into unconsciousness. An angry Eton was strong, perhaps even stronger than four men. They had to regroup. Before he could grab another, Kasuf felt the symbiote's control slip slightly.

This was Kasuf's chance!

He was able to retake control of his body and took two steps close to the Hammer. Then he stood completely still as Varos tried to reclaim possession. Kasuf hoped that the villagers knew that he was fighting. He tried to take another step toward the Hammer, but he couldn't. Yet, those two seconds it took for Kasuf to take those two steps was enough for the four remaining conscious villagers to take hold of Varos and rush him toward the entrance.

He was caught up in a brilliant light as the Hammer sought out its intended victim. Kasuf could feel the symbiote's pain as it died, felt his own as if a thousand little knives carved through his brain and ignited every pain center in his body. He could hear the Hammer's death knell as it sounded throughout Varos' consciousness.

Then, as the Goa'uld's bane eradicated the Eton, the demon's dying screams echoed through the cave only to be replaced by Kasuf's own painful, tormented screams.

As the Hammer finished its work, as Kasuf fell to the ground free of the symbiote, his only thoughts were for his children. He was alive. Were they?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**DWELLING**

It was dark when Sha'uri roused from her deep sleep. Some sixth sense indicated that there were a few hours yet until dawn, but for the first time in a long time, she could embrace the darkness. Amaunet was gone, her mind her own once again, and she was free to enjoy the night.

Upon awakening, she was greeted with the one sight she had yearned to wake up to. Her Dan'yel lay there with her snuggled close. She could feel him with her own two hands. He wasn't just a memory. This was real! She had learned to not even hope for such a miracle. Every dream she had, Amaunet mocked and destroyed. Little by little, the demon pared away Sha'uri's hope that, one day, her Dan'yel would find her and destroy Amaunet. Little by little, Sha'uri nurtured the small ember of hope that she had kept hidden from the Goa'uld, nurtured and cared for it so it would never die out. That one ember was her love for her Dan'yel, and that was the one connection to her life that even Amaunet couldn't sever. Now, that small ember was not just a wish or dream. It was real. It had form and substance and was lying beside her sleeping soundly.

The last time Sha'uri had seen Dan'yel sleeping, his hair was long enough to fall across his eyes. She would gently move the hair away from the face she loved to look at. Now, his hair was short, more like O'Neill's. She had no trouble seeing him.

Amaunet had stolen her away from her Dan'yel, death had separated them, but it was Asgard vengeance that had brought her back. She wasn't going to question it, she wasn't going to second-guess any of it, she was just going to accept that she was alive and well and with her husband.

Second chances were rare.

Perhaps he felt her awaken, perhaps he sensed her eyes on him, but whatever the reason, Daniel woke up at that precise moment. Sha'uri had no idea what he was thinking, but had she been able to read his mind, she would have known that her husband's thoughts were almost mirror images of her own. Daniel was remembering the last time he woke with Sha'uri in his arms. It had been the morning of the day O'Neill's tissue box came through the small opening in the barricade they had built over the Stargate. They had both awakened early that morning, well before sunrise, but neither were inclined to leave the bed. In fact, there were more ample reasons to stay in bed, which they did.

Now, there they were, together. No Goa'ulds. No one listening. No one chasing them. No one hurting them. Just the two of them. They were fed, comfortable and somewhat rested after a harrowing ordeal. Was it only yesterday that all of this had started?

They looked at each other silently for a moment, perhaps both finally realizing that this was real and not another dream. But what do you say to someone you've wanted to talk to for three years but couldn't?

Tentatively, Sha'uri's hand strayed to Daniel's hair. "You cut your hair," she said approvingly.

Daniel smiled. By all the true gods, but she had missed that smile! "There's actually a story behind that," he answered. "Jack would be the one to ask about it, though."

"O'Neill? Why?" Not that Sha'uri had any objections to talking to O'Neill, but she could sense that her husband was just a little embarrassed over the issue. That meant there was something to laugh about, something to tease him about.

"I lost a bet, and I had to cut my hair. Jack loves telling that story."

Small talk. Idle conversation. There was so much they needed to discuss, but lying there like they were, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world, was more important. Morning would come soon enough and with it all the problems and concerns they would have to face. So, for that moment, they could pretend that all was right with the universe. For a little while, the Goa'ulds didn't exist. Apophis had never entered their lives. They were safe in their little house on Abydos. Kasuf and Skaara were sleeping in Kasuf's tent near the village square. For a little while, she would pretend.

As she cuddled closer to Daniel, he pulled the blankets up a little more. Their warm cocoon protected them from the slight chill in the night air, but they couldn't be protected from everything.

"He'll be all right," Daniel murmured quietly in response to her silent fears. "Gairwyn has sent some hunters. If Kasuf has gone through the Hammer, they'll find him and bring him to us. If he hasn't, they'll take him through." He looked directly in her eyes and smiled. "He'll be all right. And we'll find Skaara and the baby. We will."

Sha'uri had to believe. After all they had been through, after all they had survived, she had to believe. There was an understanding that the search wasn't over yet. It would never be over until all of their family was reunited again. "Apophis never once mentioned the baby."

"No. He didn't mention him to me either. The Goa'uld don't see children the way we do. They see them as weapons or a way to get more power. I guess all he sees is a potential host, not a baby."

"He's my son."

"And when we find him, we'll be the best parents we can be," Daniel said with a tender smile.

"I wish …" she started to say, then changed her mind. "I tried …" no, that wasn't right, either. "I am sorry, my Dan'yel." Was that what she was wanting to say?

"No, bene wa," Daniel clasped her tighter. It felt so good being in his arms again! "Nothing that has happened was our fault. It was Apophis and Amaunet's. And they're gone. It's just us now." That was the moment that everything seemed real to her. Amaunet was gone. Apophis was who-knew-where with Loki. They were free. It really wasn't a dream, it was real. "I just wish I could take away the last few years and make things good for you again."

Sha'uri could see the emotional pain reflected on her husband's face by the dim firelight. They had lost so much, regained so much. They both felt it. "We cannot change what has been, bene wa. Even in my prison, I knew you loved me and were searching for me. That alone made my life bearable. I could survive anything the demons did to me." The truth spoke loudly in her whispered words. "No matter what they did to me."

Daniel didn't say 'It shouldn't have happened.' That went without saying. "I would have done anything to—"

Sha'uri silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "You did all that could be done, bene wa. Speak no more of this. It has happened. Now we are together. That is all that matters." They would leave the past for now. But she was right. They were together for the first time in three years.

She waited a moment, and then asked cautiously, "Can it be as it was before?"

"Just like before? I don't think so. I mean, I don't think you'd want to see what Kasuf's sister has done to our house back on Abydos."

I took a moment for Sha'uri to realize that he was teasing her. Almost. "Our aunt? What has she done?"

Looking rather sheepish, Daniel muttered, "Well, as I understand it, whenever she visited, Kasuf had to decide whether or not to welcome her into his tent or give her another place to sleep. And since we weren't there and our house was standing empty, he …" then he added very quickly, "let her stay there."

"In our house?" Was that anger? "Father let his sister be mistress of my house?" Oh, yes, that was anger, pure and simple. She turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. "I never wanted that woman in my house. I can be as good a hostess as anyone else, but for her to take over my home … and I'm not there … I'm going to have a long talk with Father when he returns."

Daniel couldn't help laughing. "Look at it from Kasuf's point of view. It was either that or let her stay in his tent. What would you have done?"

Laughing just as much, Sha'uri answered, "Anything to keep her out of my tent." She returned to the warmth of Daniel's embrace. It felt so good to laugh! Everything seemed new again! She had hope that she didn't have before. It was a chance at a future untainted by the demons.

Would everything else seem the same way?

There was one way to find out. "My Dan'yel, if I asked you for something, would you get it for me?"

"You can ask for anything, bene wa. I'll get it for you. What would you like? The sun? The moon? Sky? Stars? Planets?"

Now he was teasing her again. "No. Something much easier to get."

"Anything you want."

With a sly smile, she moved so she was reclining on his chest. She followed the outline of his forehead down to his nose, and then gently cupped his cheek in her palm. "A daughter." That was the gift she desired. A child they created.

"Just a daughter?" Daniel asked her, his voice teasing again. "What if a son is what I can get you?"

"I'll take both," she laughed.

It was so good to hear her laugh, and it not be in a dream. "I'll do what I can to get you both," he said as he yanked the blanket over their heads.

~o~o~o~

Gairwyn had found sleeping difficult and had taken a walk. Tomorrow, she would contact the Tau'ri. From the story Daniel and Sha'uri had told her, O'Neill did not know what had happened to them and undoubtedly did not realize that Daniel had been in danger all this time. He had returned to Abydos to help his father-in-law and found only danger instead.

Once her walk had taken her around the village and back to the small dwelling, she decided to check on her two special guests one last time before retiring again. She hesitated at first because she didn't want to wake them if they were asleep, then stopped when she heard voices coming from inside the small dwelling. She waited a respectful distance away. She hadn't wanted to disturb them if they didn't need anything. She knew that Sha'uri had been a prisoner for years and only freed from her Eton for a short time. She needed some time alone with her husband. For that reason, Gairwyn had left orders that they weren't to be disturbed until morning. Among other things, the two needed some rest. They were exhausted.

Then she heard the giggling.

And why not? She and her husband had been young lovers once. Young, in love, Daniel and Sha'uri were getting a second chance at life, and the Cimmerian believed that these two deserved it more than anyone she had ever met. Tomorrow, if their luck held true, Kasuf would be returned to them free of his Eton as well. That night, Gairwyn would keep a vigilant eye on the dwelling, protecting their privacy and keeping away the curious.

She could only hope that Kasuf was alive. For their sakes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**DAY FOUR—CIMMERIA**

Knock … knock … knock …

The gentle rapping carried over the quiet breathing of the slumbering couple.

Knock … knock … knock …

The rapping came a little louder, rousing one of the couple from a deep, sated sleep.

Knock … knock … knock …

"Daniel? Sha'uri?" Gairwyn called out quietly. "I've brought your morning meal."

Morning?

Already?

Sha'uri opened her eyes when her sleep-muddled mind registered the word meal. She was hungry again.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the high window, scattering muted sunbeams throughout the small room. One landed squarely on her husband's sleeping head, highlighting the lighter colored hairs into a shorter, wispier version of the same sight Sha'uri would gaze at on early Abydonian mornings. Her Dan'yel was deeply asleep, and not just as an after-effect from the removal of the symbiote. Loki had explained to her that the healing chamber could repair the damage the symbiote had inflicted and filter out the Blood Of Sokar, but sleep was the best cure. The Blood of Sokar depleted one's strength if left unchecked, and once it was filtered out, the full force of that strength depletion could be felt. Basically, Daniel was sleeping off the after-effects, a situation that had been denied him on Netu. Of course, their physical display earlier in the night only helped bring about an even deeper sleep. And had greatly increased Sha'uri's appetite.

Knock … knock … knock …

Sha'uri rose and wrapped a blanket around her. She hated the garish Goa'uld robes and refused to put them on. She had nothing else to wear. She hoped that problem would be remedied soon.

She moved quickly to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. She didn't want to disturb Daniel.

"Good morning, Gairwyn," Sha'uri greeted her new acquaintance warmly. She had already decided she liked the village mistress. It was so heart-warming to see someone smile at her, not cower in fear of the demon. She had heard once that it takes two people to make a smile. Now, Sha'uri believed it.

"Good morning," Gairwyn whispered in turn. She held out a basket and a large bundle. "I've brought you food and some clothes. I hope I haven't presumed too much."

"No, you haven't. Thank you." Sha'uri was stunned. Kindness from a stranger was another event she had not witnessed nor experienced in a long time. Truly grateful, she took both bundles saying, "You have been very kind to us. I wish we could repay you in some way."

"There is no need. Daniel is a friend, and there is no debt between friends. If the truth were to be known, we are ever in the debt of the people of Midgard for giving us back our history and helping restore Thor's Hammer. A place to sleep, some food and clean clothes are hardly ample recompense for all they have done."

Sha'uri understood completely. "My Dan'yel would tell you that there is no debt either. He gives from the goodness of his heart. He and O'Neill also gave my people the truth with no thought of repayment. My father often said …" her voice trailed off for a moment. Then, "Is there any news of my father? Is he safe?"

"I do not know," Gairwyn answered sympathetically, "but it is still early. It may be several hours before word is heard or the hunters return, but there is a chance they will return very soon. The Asgard have carved us new paths through the forest to reach the Hammer that take much less time to travel. If the hunters had no trouble, it won't be long."

Minutes? Hours? Sha'uri would have to endure the fear and the worry. Even though she knew what the Hammer was, what it could do …

Seeing Sha'uri's distress, Gairwyn quickly added, "My friend Kendra passed through Thor's Hammer. It destroyed the Eton within her. It will do the same for your father. All will be well."

"For the three of us, I hope so. I wish my brother and son were with us. They are still prisoners."

"Only for now. Your husband never ceased searching for you nor will he stop searching for them. He has a single-minded determination that I think is rare." Gairwyn stopped talking for a moment, as if not knowing what else to say, and then, "Is there anything else I may bring you? I know this small dwelling wasn't well-stocked for visitors."

Sha'uri glanced back into the small structure. Food, shelter, clothing, all were there in ample supply. Then she noticed the fire—or lack thereof. The embers had died, and the ashes were cold. The day promised to be warm, but the night's chill still bit the air. "Maybe some wood for the fire?"

"Of course. I'll leave some dry wood outside. And Sha'uri, please, ask for anything you want. The village knows you're here, and everyone wishes to help in any way they can." Gairwyn smiled again as she walked away.

Sha'uri took her armload inside, hastily shed the blanket and donned the Cimmerian clothes. In jerkin and breeches, she was dressed more like Gairwyn and felt more comfortable than she had for a very long time. Vague memories of pillowed couches and columned halls filled her mind. Sumptuous food, servants, exquisite clothes and vast gardens were abundant in Amaunet's world. Yet Sha'uri took no pleasure in the Goa'uldish trappings. Desperate as she was, she could see the waste in all the grandeur. Amaunet thought she deserved to be worshipped as a goddess, Sha'uri knew better. Demons were to be destroyed, not exalted.

Enough. She would think on the demons no more.

Her hands explored the clothes more closely. Leather and cloth, they felt much different than the clothes she had worn on Abydos. She appreciated the tighter fit and the comfortable boots. Of course, no well-brought up Abydonian woman would ever be seen wearing such inappropriate attire, but as her Dan'yel had often told her, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. An interesting expression that Sha'uri knew had helped Daniel adapt to other cultures in his many travels. She understood the concept better after having seen many cultures fall at Amaunet's feet, but now perhaps she could see different cultures at Daniel's side. Learn from them, study their ways, see the hand of friendship extended and not the hand of a demon reaching out to take life away.

She could do all that now. She was free, and she was alive.

"Apophis was right about one thing," she heard Daniel's voice say. "You are beautiful."

Daniel was smiling at her, but by the expression on his face, she could tell that Daniel had not just woken up. He had been lying there admiring the view. "But your opinion is not objective," she teased. "And a husband tells his wife such things."

"True, but a good husband means them," he teased back.

Sha'uri responded playfully by throwing his new clothes in his face. "Gairwyn brought us something more suitable to wear." She pulled the blanket off Daniel and sat down on the bed as he stood and dressed. She had her own chance to admire the view.


	12. Chapter 12

**EARTH—SGC**

"Why don't you get some sleep, Jack?"

Jack's head jerked up at the unexpected voice. He didn't say anything, just gave Hammond a sideways look and reached for a fresh cup of coffee.

"I've convinced Major Carter and Teal'c to try to get some sleep. Why don't you take a break? I'll stay here and wait for Thor's transmission and call you when we learn anything new." Hammond sounded as worried as the rest of SG-1, but even he was reaching the end of his patience with the lack of usable information from Thor and the Tok'ra. His patience for his first team and their behavior seemed unlimited at the moment, even in the face of Jack's unpredictable temper.

Jack drank his coffee silently, gathering his wits and his words about him. He didn't like the idea of disobeying the general's 'order,' but he wasn't leaving. "Sir, if it were any one of us out there, Daniel would be here trying to figure out the answer. Well, I don't have any answers, but I can be here for him. Even if that's all I can do for him."

Stubborn man, but he was right. Nothing stopped Daniel when he was determined to find someone he cared about.

"He can't lose Kasuf, too."

"Colonel?"

Jack poured another cup of coffee. He gave a wry grin when he realized that he was keeping the coffee maker as busy as Daniel usually did in moments like this. It was another way Jack could be there for him. Taking a sip, he realized that as strong as it was, the coffee wasn't going to be strong enough to keep him awake for much longer. The long tedious hours they'd been waiting for more news were wearing on him. "He just lost Sha'uri two months ago. The baby's disappeared. Skaara's still a host. Kasuf's like his own father. Angrboda hasn't exactly told us anything about Kasuf, and if Daniel loses him …"

"I know." Hammond stared down at the silent console's blinking lights. He didn't have to express verbally what he feared could happen. "I've been thinking about the identity of the woman taken with Doctor Jackson. Has he ever mentioned anyone close to the family?"

Close … close … Jack had seen first hand how well thought of Daniel and his family were. Kasuf had earned respect for himself as a young man, and his children were included in that high esteem. All his children, even his good son. They were well liked and had many friends if Daniel's goodbye to the Abydonians in the gate room that fateful day was any indication. "Sha'uri had a few close friends and relatives that Daniel knew pretty well. But it wouldn't matter who it was. She's an innocent person mixed up in all this. Daniel would have tried to protect her when the Jaffa came. He'll try to rescue her, too." The memory of a princess trying to throw herself off a cliff only to be stopped by Daniel flashed through Jack's mind. Yes, Daniel had done the right thing by trying to save a life, but the results … not for the first time did Jack think that maybe it would have been better if Daniel had let Shyla fall. Daniel's memories of the time he was addicted to the sarcophagus were scattered and confused, not quite whole. There were times when Daniel would have flashbacks of the sarcophagus, of what he said and did. He went through hell as a result of doing what his conscience dictated.

"Jack, he's safe. Somewhere." Hammond felt that if he said it enough times, he'd believe it. "He's recuperating or so Angrboda told Thor."

"Right. He's safe and recuperating," Jack agreed. "Then why are we all worried?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**CIMMERIA—FOREST PATH**

Swaying.

Kasuf was swaying.

For a long while, that was all Kasuf was aware of—the gentle movement of rocking back and forth.

The pain was gone. The pain of the symbiote, the pain of the Hammer, the pain of Varos trying to take him with it as the Hammer did its work. All that was left was the echoing absence of unbearable torment.

But why was he swaying?

He forced his eyes open. He was being carried on a bier by two of the villagers who had pushed Varos through the Hammer. A third man was carrying the unfortunate man Varos had thrown against the wall over his shoulder. The fifth villager led the group along a wooded path.

His good son had been right. Cimmeria had been his deliverance. Yet were his children still prisoners?

He closed his eyes against the pain that was worse than any agony the demons could put him through and let the gentle swaying give him what comfort it could.

The swaying stopped momentarily, and Kasuf felt the bier being lowered to the ground. He felt a hand touch his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see one of the hunters looking down at him. "Rest for now," the hunter told him quietly. "We'll be at the village soon. We'll be able to help you more there."

~o~o~o~

Breakfast had been as delicious as supper the night before. Warm bread, juicy meats, fruits and a warm drink that could in no way replace coffee was a welcome repast. Quiet meals were as unheard of on Cimmeria as they were on Abydos. Daniel and Sha'uri indulged themselves in happy conversation as they ate and listened to the village begin welcoming the day.

Another simple pleasure to be enjoyed.

When the meal was nothing more than mere crumbs, the couple heard a tremendous commotion outside. A violent knocking on the door brought them both to their feet as Gairwyn ran inside, surprising them even more.

"The hunters are returning!" she cried happily. "They bring your father." Gairwyn was a very wise woman, wise enough to move out of the way as Daniel and Sha'uri ran past her.

Two hunters were assisting a third man who was having trouble walking. Two more hunters were carrying a reclining Kasuf between them.

Daniel reached Kasuf almost as soon as Sha'uri. The older man was dazed, mumbling incoherently, apologizing to anyone, no one about anything, nothing. And shivering. He was shivering, but not just because the weather was cooler than he was accustomed to. Daniel had a vague idea what Kasuf had suffered when he passed through the Hammer, but the pain he saw reflected in Kasuf's eyes was more than he could bear. The hosts suffered possession, deprivation, and torture—and still had to withstand the pain of the symbiote's death. Daniel vowed that he was going to talk to Thor about that … right after he talked with Loki.

"Father?" Sha'uri called to him but received no answer. Kasuf's gaze was unfocused, in pain. Sha'uri looked worriedly at Daniel. "Dan'yel? What can we do?"

Without speaking a word but with sympathetic smiles, the hunters transferred custody of their charge to the two visitors. Sha'uri and Daniel gently took Kasuf's arms, helped him to stand up and slowly led him back to the dwelling. "Let's get him inside. He's cold," Daniel said. Together, they took him in, sat him by the fire and wrapped him in a blanket. Gairwyn followed them in as she ordered more warming rocks to be brought and placed near his feet. Nothing seemed to stop the shivering.

"His coldness is also inside him," Gairwyn acknowledged. "The death of the Eton has left him empty inside. There is not much we can do for that. However, we will do what we can for his physical comfort. The hunters told me that they had to force the Eton through the Hammer. They wrapped Kasuf as warmly as they could before bringing him back, but his resistance is not strong enough now to withstand the cold weather."

The young girl who had prepared the dwelling the night before returned with a mug of warm, weak broth. Daniel let Kasuf lean against him as Sha'uri tilted the mug to Kasuf's lips. He drank reflexively, the warmth of the broth releasing the iron grip the cold had on him.

More seemed to bring him out of his stupor.

He blinked.

His eyes roamed around the room. His shivering lessened. He was more alert. Suddenly, Kasuf was with them. He reached up and cupped Sha'uri's cheek. "My daughter."

Sha'uri could not believe it. Her father knew her! "Yes, Father. It's me."

"You are yourself again," he said. How long had he waited to say that to her? Her sweet smile was answer enough. Kasuf turned his head toward Daniel. "My son? We are free?"

"Yes, Father. We're free. The Hammer destroyed the Goa'uld inside of you, Amaunet's dead and Apophis is with Loki."

"And Skaara?"

"I'm sorry, Good Father. Apophis sent him to bring the sarcophagus. Loki more or less told us that it would be against the rules to free him. He's not with us."

Kasuf's joy and grief couldn't be measured. He had two of his children back, one from the dead. There was hope.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**EARTH—SGC**

Hammond had cajoled, convinced and threatened Jack into resting. The piece de resistance was when Hammond pushed his chair—his personal, private, comfortable, leather chair—from his office and pushed Jack into it. The colonel was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The general had also asked Doctor Fraiser to look in on Sam and Teal'c. The Jaffa had finally attained kel-no-reem, but Sam was sleeping sporadically and fitfully.

Thor needed to contact them soon.

"Sir," Sergeant Davis whispered. He didn't want to wake up Colonel O'Neill. Not yet, anyway. "Thor's contacting us."

The general quickly took the microphone. "Thor, this is General Hammond."

"General, Angrboda has transmitted a brief message. She and Loki are making the final dispensation of Apophis, and she could not afford the time for a full explanation. Once their present crisis is over, she will render a full disclosure of their actions."

"And Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked quickly.

"All she would say is that he is well and will recover."

"Were you able to track her location?"

There was a pause. "They are in orbit around Netu. I am aware that Apophis is ruling Netu at the moment, and there is a history of incivility between him, Loki and Angrboda. I have no doubt that he will attempt some form of revenge before they depart Netu."

History of incivility? That had to be an understatement. "Thor, I don't know how aware you are of this fact, but there is a history of incivility between Apophis and Doctor Jackson. If he knows where Daniel is and is still wanting revenge—"

"Yes, General. I have been informed of their recent history. However, Angrboda has assured me all will be well with Doctor Jackson despite the recent events. I am traveling to Netu. I will continue investigating and contact you as soon as I ascertain Doctor Jackson's location." And the radio was silent.

Hammond glanced over at Jack whose eyes were wide open. They were both thinking the same thing.

Apophis had hurt Daniel.

There was no word about Kasuf and the Abydonian woman that had been taken.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**CIMMERIA**

The midday meal was much quieter. Daniel and Sha'uri cared for Kasuf while Gairwyn tended to everything else. Kasuf had eaten a little, but he wasn't very responsive to conversation. That didn't stop his children from trying, though. Daniel talked, telling Kasuf about unimportant, ordinary things. Sha'uri told of all the things she wanted to do once they returned to Abydos, jokingly commenting on exactly who was mistress in her own house and how her aunt wasn't.

Kasuf finally just lay down, facing away from them. No amount of talk could elicit a response afterwards.

Gairwyn watched as the couple vainly attempted several times to get Kasuf to speak but were decidedly unsuccessful. Then, she had an idea. "Sha'uri, Daniel, the two of you have been inside too long. It's a beautiful day and the path leading down to the river is one that you might find enjoyable." She was subtly trying to get them to leave Kasuf for a while. Maybe it was a good idea, maybe not, but perhaps they'd have more luck reaching Kasuf if they tried a different approach. No one was expecting the elder to be recovered quickly, but just to know he wasn't internally separating himself from his children would be a great reassurance.

They didn't want to leave. Not yet. It was too soon for them to leave one alone, but Daniel reluctantly agreed. "Kasuf, Sha'uri and I will be outside if you need us. We won't be far."

"Dan'yel," Sha'uri protested.

"It's okay. I think he needs this for a little while."

Sha'uri kissed her father's forehead, then took Daniel's hand and left the small dwelling.

As they slowly walked toward the river, Daniel stopped suddenly, a look of absolute dread on his face.

"Dan'yel? What is wrong?"

"Jack. He doesn't know what's happened. He probably thinks I've been on Abydos arguing with the Council all this time. We were so busy yesterday and today, I haven't even thought about contacting him. He's going to be angry when he finds out what's been going on."

"O'Neill will be angry at the demons, my Dan'yel. Not at you."

Daniel wasn't looking forward to their first conversation. What was he going to say? _Oh, hi, Jack. Sha'uri's alive, Amaunet's dead, and I had a little trouble with Apophis. How was your day?_

It was all so confusing and complicated at times, simple and straightforward at others. Sha'uri was alive again, and Amaunet was dead. Kasuf taken as a host, and the symbiote killed by the Hammer. Apophis taking him as a host only to be removed and redeposited back into his former host. The poor scribe. As much as Daniel hated Apophis, he felt even more pity for the scribe. To be trapped by a monster like Apophis for thousands of years …

"When will you contact him?" Sha'uri asked.

"Later. Today. If Kasuf feels a little better. Jack will be on his best behavior if the two of you are there."

Sha'uri thought the idea was sound. Then again, "Gairwyn is the mistress of the village, and the Chappa'ai is in her keeping. It would be rude for us to presume to take a responsibility that she might consider hers. Perhaps Gairwyn should contact O'Neill."

That sounded even better.

~o~o~o~

The daytime warmth was in stark contrast to the preceding night's chill. Those who watched the weather foretold of warmer days coming. Gairwyn was grateful for that. Her guests seemed to enjoy the warmer temperatures.

Looking at Daniel and Sha'uri, watching them talk together, walk together, hold hands, Gairwyn still could not believe that three years and death itself had separated them. She also knew that they could make up for lost time when they were alone, so she would have to make sure that they were alone as much as possible. It wasn't much, but it was something she could do for them.

Now, she was determined to do something for Kasuf.

Gairwyn had already formed a favorable opinion of the Abydonian Elder from Daniel and Sha'uri's description of him. Seeing how much his children cared about him only increased her positive feelings for him. There was a great deal of love in that family, and just as appearances indicated, the members had not been able to share that with each other for a very long time. It showed.

Daniel and Sha'uri's new clothes were more suitable to the Cimmerian climate than their Eton garb had afforded them, but Kasuf was still dressed as the Eton. Gairwyn, holding a small bundle of clothes in her arms and gathering her courage, approached the dwelling. She hoped he'd talk to her. The only time Kasuf had spoken to her was a request to be left alone.

Well, Gairwyn didn't understand everything Kasuf had gone through, but she did understand pain. Time would help with the pain, but right now, maybe Gairwyn could help him in other ways.

She knocked on the door and waited. She didn't receive an answer. She hadn't expected one.

"Kasuf? It's Gairwyn. May I come in?"

Again, she was met with silence.

She pushed the door open. The fire burned in the hearth, the lamps still burned on the table, but the unmoving figure lying on the pallet exuded a darkness that no light could drive away.

She sat down on a chair next to the pallet. Still, Kasuf didn't move.

Preparing herself to carry on a conversation with someone's back, she said, "It's only been a few hours, but I was hoping you were awake. I've brought you some warmer clothes." Again, no answer. "I think my brother's clothes will fit. I know he wouldn't mind my giving them to you. I think the two of you would have been friends. You're a great deal like him." She glanced over at him, but Kasuf's eyes were still closed. She knew he wasn't asleep.

"He was the type of man who worried about his friends and family. He wouldn't wish on them the pain of seeing him suffer. When we were children, he fell out of a tree and broke his rib. I knew he was hurting, but he wouldn't let the pain show. Of course, I had to let him think that I didn't notice. That was difficult, but I did as he wished, just as your children are doing as you wish them to. But they are worried about you, which is why they are not far away." Did Kasuf's head move at that last sentence?

"I don't know what you have undergone. I will never be able to understand it, but your children can. They want to help you, but I think they could be happier for these first few days together if they knew you were healing. It would only take a few words from you, a little movement away from this bed, a fully eaten meal. This is their time to be together without worrying about the Etons, but it would be a happier time and an easier time for them with only an encouraging word from you."

Was this working? Was moving Kasuf's attention away from his own pain to his children's happiness going to rouse him from his depression at all?

Gairwyn placed the bundle of clothes at the foot of the pallet and then started to leave. Before she could take a step, Kasuf's voice, slightly raspy but no longer weak and tired, stopped her.

"The demon used me to betray my good son. I tricked him into coming to Abydos, and I couldn't stop them from resurrecting the demon Amaunet or stop Apophis from taking Dan'yer."

There was so much self-incrimination in his tone that it almost broke Gairwyn's heart.

"You did not betray your son or your daughter's memory. The Etons used you, but the Asgard Loki was also gaining his revenge. You, Daniel and Sha'uri were only pawns. Daniel is accepting no blame for Apophis' actions. Sha'uri is innocent of Amaunet's. They will not blame themselves nor will they blame you. You must not take another's crimes as your own."

Kasuf's eyes opened. Were those tears?

"I could not stop Varos," he said.

"Not alone, no." Gairwyn touched his shoulder and gently turned him toward her. "I have witnessed the strength of your family. Alone, each is strong, but together you have a bond that is unbreakable. Together, you defeated the Etons that held you prisoner, and together you will return to each other stronger than before."

Something she said seemed to rally Kasuf. He even sat up, albeit slowly. "We are strong together. We always have been, but we are not whole. My son, my grandson—"

"You must believe that they will be found. You must never give up hope."

"Hope is a very fragile thing," Kasuf muttered to himself.

"But it is all we have," Gairwyn agreed quietly. "And right now, there are two young people out there hoping that you're well or at least going to be."

Kasuf leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. "I will try for their sake if only to give them a few moment's peace."

Yes! Success! Gairwyn did reach him. Maybe it was too soon to expect a total healing, but it was a first step in that direction.

"Or give them time to produce a grandchild." Was that almost a smile on Kasuf's face?

Gairwyn almost laughed. "Kasuf, are you being rather manipulative?"

That was a smile on his face. It was a weak one, but it was a smile. "The one thing both of them wanted is a family. The demons interfered with that. I will not be another reason that prevents them from getting what they want."

"You love your children very much."

Kasuf's eyes seemed to become more alert. "They are my life. My son, Skaara, he is the rebellious one. Always exploring, always questioning, never still. He was a leader among the other children when he was a boy. I had always hoped that he would one day help lead our people. I could not have asked for a better son to be born to me."

"Sha'uri is even more independent than Skaara. Her bravery helped free our people from Ra. She led the rebellion that won us our freedom. In many respects, she is very much like her mother. Strong, beautiful, willful. I knew it would take a special man to win her heart."

"Daniel?" Gairwyn didn't really ask since she already knew the answer, but she couldn't let an opportunity to keep Kasuf talking escape. He seemed to be more alert.

"Yes. Dan'yer. He is the oldest son that was not born to me, but he is mine. My father once said that Dan'yer was Earth-born but had an Abydonian soul. The Chappa'ai was what brought his soul back to us. His life was merged with ours, and three years separation has not changed that. He always put our people before himself. I could not be prouder of him even if he were born of my blood."

Gairwyn could only agree. "I have always been impressed with him. He is not a soldier, yet he fights as one. He would risk much to save a stranger."

"He has. One of Ra's soldiers killed him when he stopped the Jaffa from killing O'Neill. Ra resurrected him in his sarcophagus."

"He is a very brave man."

"Yes," Kasuf said. "Very brave. And some would say very foolish."

"Who would say that? Surrendering your own life for another is a great sacrifice that few would make."

Kasuf smiled. "At that time, O'Neill and Dan'yer did not like each other. It is a long story indeed."

Long story? That would keep Kasuf talking. "I'd like to hear it if you would tell me."

And Kasuf began the full story of Daniel and O'Neill's first trip through the Chappa'ai. To Abydos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CIMMERIA**

"Welcome, friends," Gairwyn greeted SG-1 as they stepped through the wormhole. "It is good to see you again."

"Thank you, Gairwyn," Sam answered cheerfully. "Your message was the best news we could have hoped for. Where's Daniel?" At Gairwyn's smile, Sam said, "I'm sorry. It's just that ever since Daniel was taken prisoner by the Goa'uld—"

"Yes, I understand your concern. But Daniel was not taken prisoner by the Goa'uld. He was possessed by an Eton."

That simple statement silenced the team for a few moments.

"Excuse me," Jack interjected, more than worry tinting his voice, "Daniel was made into a host? You didn't tell us that." This was not good. Not good at all.

"Yes. I know. I regret that I was unable to call you earlier. A great many events occurred at the same time when they arrived here, and as mistress here, it was my responsibility to tend to the most important matters first. Contacting Midgard was secondary to everything else. I meant no disrespect, and I am sorry for any inconvenience or worry this has caused you. They needed time." Gairwyn stood by her decision to allow the family some time together. After all, what could SG-1 have done for them that she herself had not done?

"Wait a minute," Jack just realized what Gairwyn had said. "They?" He really didn't like the sound of that. "Who did Daniel bring with him?"

Gairwyn smiled again. "His wife and father-in-law."

Jack just wrapped his hand over his eyes. "I don't believe it. He gets taken as a host, and he manages to get another wife? Is it the Abydonian woman that was taken with him? How does he do it?" He looked over at Sam and Teal'c. "He really is gonna have a girl on every planet."

"Colonel O'Neill," Gairwyn assured him, "this wife and father-in-law are Sha'uri and Kasuf."

"That is not possible," Teal'c objected. "Sha'uri is dead. However, Kasuf may be here."

Gairwyn had known that she wouldn't be believed immediately. "The Eton Apophis brought back his mate Amaunet with magic created by the Asgard Loki. In doing so, he also brought Sha'uri back from the dead." Seeing the disbelief in her friends' eyes, she motioned them toward the path leading to the village. "It is a long story, and we have a long walk to the village. There is time to tell you all that has happened."

~o~o~o~

Even from a distance, Jack could see that the woman was Sha'uri. There was a certain tilt to the head, an angle to the posture that would have given away her identity, but it was the look in her eyes as she watched Daniel tell a story to the children surrounding them. Jack could imagine them on Abydos, with her sitting beside Daniel as he weaved a magical story to the Nagadan children.

Kasuf sat nearby. He seemed to be listening to Daniel but was distracted by darker thoughts. Just guessing, but Jack wondered if the reality that Varos had used him to betray everyone he loved and everything he protected was foremost in the older man's mind. He knew in his head that they were innocent of the demons' evil, but in his heart felt the guilt he was in no way guilty of.

Knowing how Daniel was, Jack knew that Kasuf would feel the same way. Even from a distance, he could see the legacy of the demons deep within their souls reflected in their eyes.

Then Jack saw something he never thought he'd see. The moment Kasuf saw Gairwyn, his eyes grew wider and he smiled. He actually smiled! And Gairwyn did too! Jack wasn't a matchmaker, he certainly didn't like them, but some small part of him was seeing something any matchmaker would pounce on. Those two liked each other! At least, they liked each other well enough to completely ignore everyone else around them.

It was so cute!

Cuteness aside, no one else had noticed them. Sha'uri's full attention was on Daniel. Anyone could guess that Daniel was telling stories. His hands were moving almost as fast as his mouth. The children were concentrating on Daniel and the parents were happily watching the children. All in all, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c watched as well. They didn't want to spoil the moment. Not yet. Besides, they wanted to hear the story.

Daniel's voice could be heard easily enough. It had taken on that mesmerizing, sing-song rhythm of the storyteller. "Then, the two men looked at the bomb as it counted down, looked back at the Eton's Jaffa where the transport rings had ended his terror, looked back at each other and said together, 'I've got an idea.' "

"That's when you and O'Neill sent the bomb to Ra's ship?" one child asked excitedly.

"Let him tell the story!" another child scolded as he hit the first child on the arm.

The children argued a little, both Daniel and Sha'uri grinning at the childish exuberance until Daniel calmed them down a bit. "He's right. We sent the bomb to Ra's ship using the transport rings."

"And killed the Eton?" a third child asked loudly.

"Did Thor build the bomb?" a fourth child piped in.

Jack decided that now was the time to announce their presence to the general public. "Uncle Sam built it," he said, almost surprised at Daniel's surprise that his team was there. He certainly jumped when Jack spoke.

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said.

"Hi. Gairwyn told us you'd been busy."

"Yeah. A little."

"Just a little?"

"Maybe a lot."

"I'd say a lot."

"Ran into Apophis."

"We heard about that."

"You did?"

"We did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Well, that saved time explaining.

Sha'uri moved beside Daniel and established herself firmly and securely under his arm. The events seemed to mirror the meeting on Abydos, Jack thought. Would she be worried that his coming would lead to Daniel's going?

Jack extended his hand and shook hers in greeting. "It's good to see you again, Sha'uri. We never thought we would."

Sam stepped forward and hugged Daniel. "We were worried. Malthus told us that Apophis had captured you. Not taken you as a host."

"Malthus?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c stepped forward and bowed his head in Sha'uri's direction, a sign of respect in the Jaffa culture. He had learned that a handshake was an acceptable method of greeting among the Tau'ri and proceeded to follow the tradition with Daniel. "A Tok'ra scientist who wished to study the genetic remains of Amaunet and was seeking your permission to do so."

"Study her genetic remains?" Daniel asked.

"Dan'yel? That would have meant being removed from my grave, would it not?"

The others were surprised to hear Sha'uri speak so plainly about her death, but Daniel wasn't. Perhaps too much had happened too quickly and he was still processing it all. Perhaps he'd died and been resurrected one too many times to be surprised by it. All he said was, "Yes, it would." Turning back to Jack, he asked, "And what made Malthus think that I would agree to anyone desecrating her grave?"

"Ya know, we asked him the same thing."

"And?"

"And we got the standard Tok'ra bullshit answer."

Same old story. "I guess we have a lot to catch each other up on," Daniel commented.

"I guess," Jack agreed. "General Hammond's gonna love this debriefing." Jack walked up to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a little affectionate shake. "Are you okay?"

Daniel nodded his head and pulled Sha'uri closer to him. "We are. We will be. Apophis and Amaunet were removed from us, but Kasuf went through the Hammer. We're a little more worried about him."

The small group glanced over at Kasuf. Gairwyn was sitting next to him and he was trying very hard to be polite and converse with her even if he was tired and slightly traumatized.

"It took Kendra a while to recover as well," Sam reminded him. "Since he's awake and mobile this soon after going through the Hammer, I have no doubt he'll be fine."

"I'd say he's got some help," Jack observed. "That's just too cute for words."

Gairwyn noticed that they were being watched. She stood and thought that she should join them. That day, she was having some difficulties remembering that she was the mistress. "Forgive me. My duties have me occupied with many responsibilities. I hope you will join us for our evening meal and stay the night. You would be my guests."

Sha'uri spoke up before anyone else could. "I like that idea. I think my father does, too. We can stay, can't we, O'Neill?"

"Sir?"

"O'Neill?"

"Jack?"

Jack did a quick double take at his team. "Hey, have I said no? It's not like we got a decent night's sleep last night."

Daniel's eyebrows rose at that insinuation. "I'm not apologizing," he said. "We've been busy. You try entertaining snakes that you can't get rid of. It gives a whole new meaning to the term guests from hell."

"They do know how to wear out their welcome, don't they?" Jack observed. He didn't get any laughs from that statement. "All right. Bad joke. Gairwyn, since you'll have us, we'll stay."

"Good. Our hunting season has been good this year. Since we rarely have such important guests, I'll have a feast prepared."

Feast. Jack hoped that the Cimmerians didn't feast like the Abydonians. He really didn't want to eat another giant insect again. It was difficult enough the first time.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**CIMMERIA—NIGHTTIME**

Normal?

Okay, somewhat normal.

For a few moments, Jack could forget the worry of the last few days and think upon the jaunt as any other mission. It was night, it was his watch and his team slept safely around him.

That much was normal for them.

Having a Chief Elder and a recently-deceased-lady-now-alive-again was a little out of the normal range. Sheesh, Goa'ulds, would-be-gods, symbiote possession, the dead coming back to life … wait a minute. Maybe this was normal after all.

Jack had chosen the first watch because he was too wound up to sleep. They didn't really need someone to keep watch on Cimmeria—they were safe—but old habits died hard. He took careful note of his charges. Teal'c was sitting by the wall in his first truly successful kel-no-reem in three days. Sam was sleeping near the fire. Kasuf was resting very comfortably on a pallet opposite the door. What drew Jack's attention was the sleeping pair on a pallet nearest to the door. Daniel was spooned up behind Sha'uri, his arms around her, she holding his arms in hers. They were holding on to each other even in a deep sleep. They looked so right together.

Jack couldn't imagine what the two of them had been through over the last couple of days. Daniel, still grieving over losing Sha'uri, only to find her again two months after her death. Sha'uri, taken against her will by a demon, used by another one to carry a child that would have been Apophis' next host, then killed and resurrected to return to the torment of being possessed by Amaunet.

He watched as Sha'uri stirred a bit, her eyes opening but not truly awake. She turned over and cuddled closer into his side. She spoke lowly in Abydonian. Daniel pulled her closer and answered back in Abydonian, a few words even Jack understood. Sha'uri laughed softly, and then in English answered, "At least we won't be waking up in our house with father's sister as our guest. We will have to make sure that she understands that I am mistress of my own house."

"Trust me. When we're back home, Kasuf's sister will have to find another place to stay when she visits. I don't want her in our house, either."

"Good," she murmured as she snuggled closer and settled down.

Soon, they were both asleep again.

Jack had watched the interchange and remembered late night mini-conversations he and Sara had held. He didn't know what Daniel and Sha'uri had said for the most part, but whatever it was, it made the young couple happy. Well, now they were free and together, and woe be to the one who would try to change that.

And the night wore on.

~o~o~o~

Kasuf woke to a pleasant surprise. He felt better, and he was actually hungry. The voices outside the house sounded like O'Neill and Major Carter, the noise nearer to him was Teal'c stoking the fire. His children were not there.

"Are you well, sir?" Teal'c asked him.

"I believe so. Are my children?"

"Indeed. They are retrieving water from the well. Gairwyn will be bringing the morning meal shortly. Major Carter believed it best to not disturb you and allow you to rest for as long as possible."

"That is very considerate of Major Carter," Kasuf said. "I believe the rest did me good." He did feel much better.

When he heard Gairwyn's voice greeting Jack coming toward the small dwelling, Kasuf quickly rose and made himself look fairly presentable. He didn't wish to seem inconsiderate of the lady's kindness.

Gairwyn entered with a basket laden with bread, honey and fruit. When she saw Kasuf, the smile that had become routine since the day before was there again. "Good morning," she said to Kasuf.

"Good morning."

"I trust you slept well?"

"Yes. Thank you."

It was like watching two kids with their first crush.

Cute wasn't the only right word to use, but it was sweet.

Needless to say, during the morning meal, Daniel had a difficult time keeping Jack from saying anything sarcastic about the two leaders.

~o~o~o~

It was a happy day.

Sha'uri would tell interesting stories about Daniel's first days on Abydos despite her father's disapproving looks. It was not proper on Abydos for anyone to say anything improper about their spouse, but he'd learned long ago that these two were anything but proper.

Some of the stories included Skaara, and Sha'uri's voice would get a little sad. At those times, Daniel would chime in with some amusing additions to the tale and get her laughing again.

Even Kasuf smiled slightly at the remembrance of former, happier times, but the pain was still there. Nothing could make it go away. Until all his children and his grandson were safely under his tent, the pain would always walk with him, and that pain subdued him.

Gairwyn was the only one that could draw him out of his shell for longer than a few minutes. She'd ask questions about Abydos, about the customs and climate, and Kasuf found that he wanted to tell her. He just kept fumbling over the words. He stammered. He stuttered. He got completely tongue-tied.

Like the others, Daniel had noticed that Kasuf was having a few problems. The attraction between the two leaders was apparent to everyone and amused most, but given the two differing cultures, the Cimmerians were unsure of Kasuf's actions—or lack thereof. For the first time in the few years Daniel had known his father-in-law, Kasuf was utterly confused and speechless.

Jack was right. It was so cute!

For most of the morning, Daniel had watched Kasuf and Gairwyn make strong attempts to talk with each other. Very strong attempts. They liked each other, but was it possible to bridge the culture gap?

Finally, the older man thought it best to ask wiser souls for advice. "Dan'yer," Kasuf whispered as he pulled Daniel aside, "you understand Cimmerians, do you not?"

Was Kasuf playing games with him? "I know a little of their culture. We've spent some time here. Why?" Two could play at this game.

"I wish to speak to Gairwyn, but I am not succeeding. Am I acting incorrectly?"

"No," Daniel assured him. "You're just acting like an Abydonian. Back home, there are some strict divisions between men and women. Here, that's not the case. It's a different culture, and you haven't had time to learn about very much of it. Remember some of the difficulties I had when I first came to Abydos? If you didn't, Sha'uri's been regaling my finer moments all morning."

Kasuf remembered all too well. His new son's ideas of male/female relationships had caused quite a stir among the Nagadans. Chores like grinding yaffetta flour were woman's work, but it was a task Daniel was determined to master. In fact, there was no task he wasn't interested in. He had explained to many that some of the chores that Abydonian women did were customarily performed by men on Earth. It was a matter of pride for a husband to _not_ have to say that his wife did this or he never did that. He was raised with that mentality and consideration. The Nagadans soon realized that this "consideration" extended beyond Daniel's family. He loved to help people no matter what the need. His selflessness soon gave some a reason to pause and reflect on their own behavior. Daniel had always dismissed the confusion as cultural differences.

Now, Kasuf found himself in the same position Daniel was in then.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Father, I'm not exactly the most experienced at courting. Before I met Sha'uri, most of my relationships were disasters. But …," Daniel continued, "I think that if you'll just be yourself, talk to her the way you speak to us—not the way you speak to other Abydonians, you'll be fine."

"Speak as if she were a member of the family? Is that proper?"

Big difference in culture.

"Father, you're the leader of our people. In public, you have to behave in a certain manner. When it's just the family, you're yourself. That's the person Gairwyn wishes to know."

"She is also the leader of her people," Kasuf pointed out. It was still a strange concept for him—a woman leading her people. "Is not her behavior different in public and private?"

"I'd say so, but not to the extent yours is. With the Cimmerians, their leaders are more like private citizens than public officials. It's just the opposite on Abydos."

Differences in perceptions. Well, Kasuf would try and away he went, determined to strike up a conversation with Gairwyn.

Daniel saw Sha'uri and Jack walking toward him. From the looks on their faces, Daniel was positive that Jack had told Sha'uri all about the bet he'd lost that cost him his longer hair. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Jack looked too smug for his own good.

"Should I ask?" Daniel wanted to know.

"No," both answered in unison.

"What was Father asking?" Sha'uri could see Kasuf and Gairwyn talking and not just exchanging pleasantries. They were carrying on a conversation.

"He was asking about Cimmerians."

Jack nudged Daniel, nodding his head toward Kasuf and Gairwyn. "All Cimmerians in general or one in particular? I'm not a mind reader, but I think they like each other."

Daniel didn't have to look. "I think so, too."

"What, no comment on that? If they really hit it off, you could end up with a new mother-in-law."

Daniel was about to make a comment on that when a bright light shone next to them, and Thor appeared. What was more surprising was that he had brought Loki and Angrboda with him.

Jack stared at the visitors for a moment. He saw Gairwyn and Kasuf approach in his peripheral vision. He keyed his mike. "Carter? Where are you and Teal'c?"

"At the Stargate, sir. General Hammond should be contacting us in a few minutes."

"When he does, tell him we've got some Asgard action going on here."

"Understood."

Jack gave the two new Asgard his angriest look. He had no intention of being polite.

But Daniel, being Daniel, was.

"Loki, what happened to Apophis?"

"We have returned him to Netu," the Asgard answered. "We have placed certain restrictions on the symbiote such as being unable to ever claim another host."

Sha'uri didn't feel safe from that news. "But he is alive. He may come back for me and my husband."

"He will not," Angrboda tried to reassure everyone but realized that she was failing utterly. She tried a different tact. "We have spoken with the Asgard Council, and they have agreed to place Abydos under the protected status treaty. No Goa'uld or their Jaffa may ever touch Abydonian soil again. Moreover, Earth enjoys the same status, so on those two planets as well as Cimmeria, you will be safe."

Who was ever truly safe from the Goa'uld?

Angrboda had proven herself more sympathetic to the humans' plight, more so than Loki despite his willingness to protect them as much as possible during his revenge. "Sha'uri, you and your family have suffered greatly during these past years. We cannot change that. All we could do is protect you as best as we could. You, your husband and your father are free. If we could have retrieved your brother without breaking existing treaties with the Goa'uld, we would have done so but the opportunity did not present itself."

"It didn't?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "No, Apophis sent him to bring his sarcophagus. He didn't like all the problems I was having from the Blood of Sokar.

"He had no stamina, huh?" Jack asked jokingly.

Sha'uri could almost answer that was Amaunet's biggest complaint.

"Apophis is weak," Kasuf said as he joined them. "He uses others because he hasn't the courage or strength to gain his own ends."

That was a resounding insult coming from the usually polite elder.

"So Abydos is safe?" Daniel wanted to know absolutely that his adopted people would never again be harmed by the demons.

"It is," Thor assured him. "It is small compensation for the sacrifice your family has been forced to pay, but we felt that we owed you for all you have suffered."

Perhaps in another instance, the Asgard behavior could be considered magnanimous, but all Daniel could see was that they were acting like children whose hands were caught in the cookie jar. For his part, he might have been able to forgive the Asgard, but there were others … "Thor, we're looking for a planet called Kheb. If you could tell us where it is—and help us free Skaara—then I'll say that your debt to us would be paid." Who said Daniel couldn't be smug and exacting at the same time?

Thor agreed. "We have heard of Kheb, but its location was lost long ago. I will have all Asgard seek out any reference to it. We will also make every attempt to locate your brother. Agreements with the Goa'uld prevent us from openly retrieving a host, but there is nothing that precludes us from revealing their location."

Daniel saw Sha'uri shrug her shoulders but then nod her head. This might be the best chance of finding her son. Kasuf also nodded his approval of the agreement. "All right, Thor. We have a deal," he said, almost blatantly ignoring Loki and Angrboda. He understood the desire to punish Apophis but to use his family in such a way …

"Good!" Jack's exclamation made everyone jump. "Now it's my turn. Thor, do you have any idea what he did to Daniel and his family?" Jack was irate. Angry. Pissed. Madder than a wet hen. "He let Apophis get inside Daniel's head! Gave him access to enough classified information to seriously compromise—"

"Colonel O'Neill," Loki explained. "The neural devices I placed in Doctor Jackson's cerebral cortex prevented Apophis from accessing any sensitive information concerning Earth. Apophis' desire to resurrect his mate and his secret obsession to possess what Doctor Jackson has were his greatest weaknesses. They allowed me—"

"To use Daniel, Sha'uri and Kasuf as a means to an end? How Machiavellian of you," Jack finished for him.

"Colonel O'Neill, revenge was mine to take. My absolution for using Doctor Jackson was to return his wife to him. I can assure you that Doctor Jackson was never in any mortal danger."

Jack couldn't believe the ignorance coming from the technologically advanced alien. "Danger? Do you have any idea what you put him through? He'd rather be dead than be made a host. And look at what happened to Kasuf. You didn't do anything to protect him, did you?"

"Kasuf was an unexpected variable in the situation. His being made a host was unfortunate, but at the time, I could do nothing for him."

"Didn't want to either, did you?"

Thor finally spoke up. "O'Neill, I understand and agree that Loki's actions were irresponsible and, in your view, unforgivable. An apology and an explanation will not condone his actions."

"Nope. No way. Maybe these folks can forgive these two—"

"O'Neill," Kasuf tried to calm the younger man down but should have known better.

"No, Kasuf, this goes way above the _helping out a friend_ situation. Loki and Angrboda put Earth on the line, and that's unforgivable."

"Earth was safe," Loki insisted. "Apophis could not extract any information from Doctor Jackson."

Oh? Obviously the Asgard hadn't thought of everything. "What about Varos?" Jack asked. "Did Kasuf have one of those neural implants? I mean, Kasuf knows a good deal about Earth."

The Asgard were speechless. No one had considered Kasuf's knowledge or what Varos might have gained during his time …

And if that knowledge had been recorded in some way …

"Didn't think of that one, did you?" Jack almost taunted. It was a rare day when the technologically unadvanced could best an Asgard.

"We did not," Loki conceded. "Kasuf being taken was unexpected, therefore we did not have contingencies for such a situation."

An Asgard admitting he was wrong? Definitely a day to be marked on the calendar.

Jack kneeled down so he could look eye-to-eye with Loki. "Look, I don't care that you wanted to hurt Apophis. I would have helped. Any of us would. But you let him hurt Daniel and Kasuf, you didn't free Skaara, you endangered Earth and probably Abydos. That's not going to win you points with the peanut gallery. Capice?"

Loki nodded his head. "Yes. I understand"

"We meant no true harm to come to anyone, Colonel," Angrboda added in her husband's defense. "I would accept that we did not consider all our options."

A silent agreement was reached with that statement. Wrong decisions, good intentions and blind luck had gotten them through again.

"Sir?" Carter and Teal'c approached. "General Hammond just contacted us. We've apprised him of the situation, and he'd like us to return to Earth at our earliest convenience."

Jack's wrinkled forehead was a sign that he didn't believe that statement. "What exactly did he say, Carter?"

"He said that he's relieved we've found Daniel and Kasuf, more than pleased that Sha'uri is alive, but he's concerned about Earth's security. We may have been more compromised than anyone thought."

Hammond's concerns were the same as Jack's. "Anything else?"

"Doctor Fraiser wishes to ascertain the medical status of Daniel Jackson, Sha'uri and Kasuf," Teal'c mentioned. "She is concerned that they may be suffering from conditions brought about by current circumstances."

Circumstances? That was a very understated way to describe the latest goings-on.

"Right. Okay, folks. You heard what the lady said. Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" Jack gazed back at the three Asgard who were silently watching them. "Never again, Thor. You know we'll do what we can to help whenever you ask us, but if any Asgard betrays us like—"

"It will not happen again, O'Neill," Thor assured him. "Loki and Angrboda will be punished according to Asgard law.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**EARTH**

What a welcome home it was!

Half of the personnel at the SGC had been as close to the gate room as possible when the motley crew returned. An honor guard stood at attention by the ramp, every officer was present, even General Hammond was wearing his dress blues.

Hammond had the rare pleasure of greeting Sha'uri for the first time. He had heard of her bravery from Daniel and O'Neill, but he hadn't expected it to be layered beneath such a quiet strength—very complimentary with Daniel's personality.

The surprise visitor was Gairwyn. Sha'uri had asked if she'd like to accompany them to Earth and then to Abydos for a visit. She would be their welcome guest.

Jack never said a word. It seemed Sha'uri was doing all the matchmaking necessary.

It didn't take long for Janet to give everyone the once-over twice and proclaim them all fit and recovering. Thanks to the Asgard medical technology, Sha'uri showed no signs of distress from her death and resurrection. Kasuf was still a little shaky, but he was absorbing the symbiote and had the protein marker in his bloodstream. Janet was looking forward to testing his abilities with a healing device. Daniel's system was back to normal—no more after -effects from the Blood of Sokar.

All in all, the only physical telltale signs of their ordeal were the nightmares they'd undoubtedly suffer from and the entry wounds on the backs of their necks.

Hammond ordered that a celebration was in order, and Jack volunteered his house as the place to have it.

~o~o~o~

O'Neill's house was a bright, cheerful place, or so Kasuf believed it to be. All the times he had been on Earth, he had not yet grown accustomed to all the green surrounding everything. Green grass, green leaves, even green- leaf -covered mountains. And snow -capped mountains! Some very reminiscent of sights he saw on Cimmeria. Such a wondrous world of beauty and adventure, and his good son had left it behind and eagerly embraced the sandy visages of Abydos. Kasuf's first view of the Earth several months earlier had been at the top of Cheyenne Mountain, through the emergency escape hatch that many of the SGC personnel used to 'go on break'. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. And all the other things that surrounded him—electric lights, chocolate and coffee (Dan'yer's primary diet apparently), indoor facilities with hot and cold running water (an absolute must in any home, O'Neill had told him), television, rock and roll. All these wondrous devices and his good son had nothing here. Kasuf realized how barren and bereft Dan'yer's life must have been to have left all this behind to stay on Abydos with his new-found family.

Now, in O'Neill's back yard enjoying a picnic, Kasuf was struck by more differences in their two worlds. O'Neill was cooking on what Dan'yer called the "barbecue grill." Women cooked on Abydos. There wasn't a distinction between men's work and women's work on Earth as there was on Abydos. The Tau'ri had advanced beyond that distinctive and dissective point.

He longed for the familiarity of home just as much as he hoped that Gairwyn would like the deserts of Abydos. O'Neill had already been making jokes about Daniel helping the two of them exchange dialing addresses just like they were phone numbers. Gairwyn didn't understand until Major Carter described telephones and their uses. The Cimmerian blushed like a school girl

Their original plan had been to return to Abydos the next day. Kasuf had to return to his duties. Sha'uri wished to see her home and family again. Dan'yer just wanted to go home for a while and enjoy being home. It couldn't be like it had been before. Too much had happened to all of them. Skaara and the baby were still missing. Time had been stolen from them.

At least that had been the original plan.

O'Neill had convinced them all to stay one more day. He knew where this pretty little cabin was deep in the woods where everyone could relax before heading back to Abydos.

Remembering what Daniel had told him about the original plan to take him fishing, Kasuf absently asked, "Is there a lake where we could fish nearby?"

"Kasuf," Jack said as he spread his hands out, "I know a lake where the fish grow this big!"

**The End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Apophis, known as Apep:** An Egyptian monster living in perpetual darkness. This snake god is the chief of the antagonists of the sun god Ra and each night he tries to stop the sun god's barque on his journey through the underworld. In the struggle between light and darkness, the monster is wounded by the divine entourage of Ra with knives and spears. The god Seth and the god Mehen were often depicted defending the solar barque.

Apep is the personification of darkness, evil, and chaos. Occasionally, the battle was decided in his favor, causing a solar eclipse, but his victories were of short duration for Re always triumphed in the end. Eventually, Apep was slain by Ra, who cut up his body and burned it. The Greeks referred to him as Apophis.

**Amaunet:** An Egyptian mother goddess, called the "Hidden One". She is the personification of the life-bringing northern wind. She belongs to the Ogdoad of Hermopolis. Within this group of gods her consort is the god Amun. She is referred to as 'the mother who is father' and in this capacity she needs no husband. Amaunet was regarded as a tutelary deity of the Egyptian pharaohs and had a prominent part in their accession ceremonies. She is portrayed as a snake or a snake-head on which the crown of Lower Egypt rests.

**Loki:** Loki is one of the major deities in the Norse pantheon. He is a son of the giant Farbauti ("cruel striker") and the giantess Laufey. He is regarded as one of Aesir, but is on occasion their enemy. He is connected with fire and magic, and can assume many different shapes (horse, falcon, fly). He is crafty and malicious, but is also heroic: in that aspect he can be compared with the trickster from North American myths. The ambivalent god grows progressively more unpleasant, and is directly responsible for the death of Balder, the god of light.

Loki's mistress is the giantess Angrboda, and with her he is the father of three monsters. His wife is Sigyn, who stayed loyal to him, even when the gods punished him for the death of Balder. He was chained to three large boulders; one under his shoulders, one under his loins and one under his knees. A poisonous snake was placed above his head. The dripping venom that lands on him is caught by Sigyn in a bowl. But every now and then, when the bowl is filled to the brim, she has to leave him to empty it. Then the poison that falls on Loki's face makes him twist in pain, causing earthquakes.

On the day of Ragnarok, Loki's chains will break and he will lead the giants into battle against the gods. Loki is often called the Sly One, the Trickster, the Shape Changer, and the Sky Traveler.

**Angrboda:** A giantess and the mate or mistress of the trickster Loki. Angrboda ("herald of sorrow") spawned three monsters: the gigantic wolf Fenrir, the Midgard Serpent Jormungand, and the goddess of the death Hel. The gods abducted the children from her hall when they learned just how dangerous they were.

_Excerpts From The Encyclopedia Mythica_


End file.
